amor por chantaje ADTP
by shizu-chan akira
Summary: No había nada que Isabella deseara más que convertirse en la esposa de Edward Cullen... pero la sorprendente noticia que recibió el día de su boda lo cambió todo. Salió corriendo de la iglesia y de la vida de su flamante marido... Después de aquello estaba convencida de que no volvería a verlo, pero cuatro años después, Isabella necesitaba dinero y el multimillonario Edward le hizo
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

—ENTONCES, ¿vas a seguir adelante con todo esto? ¿Te vas a casar con Edward aunque sepas que él no te quiere?

Isabella se estremeció al oír las palabras envenenadas que acababa de pronunciar su madrastra. Estaban las dos en el dormitorio de Isabella, bueno, el que lo había sido hasta poco después de la muerte de su padre. Tras aquello Tanya había anunciado su decisión de vender la preciosa casa con jardín en la que Isabella había crecido para poder comprarse un apartamento en la pequeña ciudad en la que vivían.

—Edward me ha pedido que reciba a sus clientes —había explicado su madrastra el día que le había comunicado sus planes de vender la casa, cosa que había dejado perpleja a Isabella—. Dice que cuando yo me hice cargo de tratar con los clientes, la empresa de tu padre empezó a ir mucho mejor. Desgraciadamente tu madre nunca entendió lo importante que era ser amable con los clientes.

En aquella ocasión Isabella había intentado que no la afectaran las palabras de su madrastra; simplemente había respondido encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto que ya era característico en ella cada vez que Tanya mencionaba a su difunta madre. Siempre sentía el impulso de defender su memoria, pero ya tenía experiencia suficiente para saber que era mejor no hacerlo. Sin embargo no había podido evitar hacer un breve comentario:

—Mamá estaba muy enferma. Si no hubiera sido así, estoy completamente segura de que habría tratado a los clientes de papá con toda amabilidad, y habría estado encantada de hacerlo.

—Sí, todos sabemos que piensas que tu madre era una santa —sus ojos se habían llenado de furia y hostilidad—. Y Edward está de acuerdo conmigo en que, durante todos estos años, le has puesto las cosas muy difíciles a tu padre con esa manía tuya de intentar hacerlo sentir culpable por haberse enamorado de mí.

La manera en la que Tanya se vanagloriaba de aquello había hecho que a Isabella se le revolviera el estómago, y el resto de la conversación no había logrado precisamente que se encontrara mejor.

—Edward opina que tu padre fue muy afortunado al casarse conmigo. De hecho… —había dejado de hablar para hacerle un gesto de complicidad, una complicidad que desde luego no existía entre ellas dos. Isabella solo tenía ganas de dejar de escuchar a Tanya hablar de Edward como si tuviera una relación muy estrecha con él; le dolía aún más porque estaba profundamente enamorada de él.

Isabella nunca había conseguido entender por qué su querido padre se había enamorado de una mujer fría y manipuladora como Tanya. Tenía que admitir que también era muy bella: alta, rubia y con muy buena figura. Todo lo contrario que Isabella, que siempre había sido la viva imagen de su madre: bajita, con el pelo rojizo lleno de rizos indomables y los ojos cafe oscuros que, en el caso de su madre estaban permanentemente llenos de amor y ternura, mientras que los ojos azules de Tanya no transmitían nada más que frialdad.

Sin embargo quería demasiado a su padre como para decirle lo que opinaba realmente. Su madre había muerto cuando ella tenía siete años y, cuando a los catorce su padre había decidido volver a casarse, Isabella se había convencido a sí misma para aceptar a aquella mujer que se iba a convertir en su madrastra por el bien de su padre. De hecho, tenía la firme convicción de aceptar a cualquier persona que pudiera hacerlo feliz.

Pero Tan pronto había dejado muy claro que ella no era tan generosa; tenía treinta y dos años cuando se casó con su padre y nunca demostró el más mínimo interés por los niños, y mucho menos por Isabella, a la que siempre había tratado como una adversaria, una rival con la que tenía que competir por el amor y la atención de su marido. La más obvia muestra de lo que sentía por su hijastra había tenido lugar a los tres meses de llegar a la casa, cuando había anunciado que creía que lo mejor era mandar a Isabella a un internado, en lugar de seguir viviendo allí con ellos y estudiando en el colegio privado que había elegido su madre antes de sucumbir a la terrible enfermedad degenerativa que había acabado por matarla. Entonces había sido Edward el que había intervenido para recordarle a su padre las molestias que se había tomado su primera mujer para encontrar una escuela adecuada para su hija. También había sido Edward el que había aparecido un día en aquel mismo colegio con la terrible noticia del accidente de su padre; y había consolado a Isabella mientras ella no había podido controlar un llanto desesperado y lleno de impotencia.

Eso había ocurrido casi doce meses antes, cuando ella tenía diecisiete años; ahora tenía dieciocho y en menos de una hora se convertiría en su esposa.

El coche que tenía que llevarla a la misma iglesia en la que se habían casado sus padres y en la que estaba enterrada su madre estaba esperándola fuera. En la habitación contigua se encontraba el viejo abogado de su padre que iba a acompañarla hasta el altar. Iba a ser una boda tranquila, como le había pedido a Edward encarecidamente.

« ¿Vas a seguir adelante con todo esto? ¿Te vas a casar con Edward aunque sepas que él no te quiere?» Su mente volvió a repasar las palabras que su madrastra había pronunciado consciente del dolor que iban a causarle.

—Edward dice que es por mi propio bien —respondió con voz entrecortada—… y que eso es lo que mi padre habría querido.

—Edward dice —Tanya repitió sus palabras burlándose de ella abiertamente—. Eres tonta, Isabella. Solo hay una razón por la que Edward quiere casarse contigo y es porque quiere hacerse con el control de la empresa.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —La joven protestó con fuerza—. Él ya dirige el negocio —le recordó a su madrastra—. Y sabe perfectamente que yo jamás querría que fuera de otra forma.

—Puede que tú no pero, ¿qué me dices del hombre con el que te casarías algún día si Edward no se convirtiera en tu marido? —le preguntó con más suavidad—. Vamos, Isabella, ¿no creerás de verdad que Edward está enamorado de ti? —Su tono volvió a rozar la burla—. Es un hombre, para él solo eres una niña… Escucha, él mismo me ha dicho que si no fuese por la empresa, jamás se casaría contigo.

Aunque trató de contenerlo, se le escapó un grito ahogado de dolor que contrastaba con la sonrisa triunfante de Tanya. Se odió a sí misma por permitir que aquella mujer traspasara todas sus defensas.

—Edward nunca… —empezó a decir intentando recuperar el control que ya había perdido.

— ¿Nunca qué, Isabella? —la interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir—. ¿Nunca me confesaría algo a mí? Querida, me temo que hay muchas cosas de las que no tienes ni la menor idea. Edward y yo… —hizo una pausa mientras se observaba las uñas con total tranquilidad—. Bueno, debería ser él el que te dijera esto y no yo, pero digamos simplemente que tenemos una relación muy especial.

Apenas podía creer lo que estaba oyendo; no era posible que algo así le estuviera ocurriendo justo el día de su boda, el día que se suponía iba a ser uno de los más felices de su vida pero que, gracias a Tanya, se estaba convirtiendo en uno de los peores.

Desde la muerte de su padre, Isabella no se había parado a pensar en las complejidades del testamento de su padre; había estado demasiado inmersa en su dolor como para considerar cómo iba a afectarla económicamente aquel fallecimiento. Por supuesto sabía que su padre había tenido mucho éxito en los negocios; Charlie swan siempre había sido un consultor financiero muy apreciado por sus clientes y por el resto de la gente con la que hacía negocios. También recordaba lo entusiasmado que se había mostrado con Edward cuando lo contrató nada más licenciarse.

Ambos hombres se habían conocido en una conferencia que el señor swan había dado en la universidad en la que estudiaba Edward, y ya allí le había sorprendido la energía y las habilidades para negociar del joven.

Edward había tenido una dura infancia; su padre lo había abandonado y lo habían criado multitud de parientes después de que su madre volviera a casarse y su marido se negara a aceptarlo en su casa. A pesar de tantas calamidades, Edward había trabajado duro para pagarse los estudios y, al principio de trabajar para su padre, había vivido con ellos durante un tiempo. Él solía llevar a Isabella al colegio cuando el señor swan estaba en algún viaje de negocios; también había sido él el que la había enseñado a montar en bici; y, cuando su padre lo nombró socio de la empresa, Edward el Dragón, como ella lo llamaba en broma, había sido Isabella con la que había salido a celebrarlo a una heladería cercana.

Lo que no sabía muy bien era cuándo había cambiado su forma de ver a Edward, cuándo había dejado de ser solo un empleado de su padre o un buen amigo suyo y había pasado a ser algo más. Recordaba un día en el que, al salir de la escuela, lo había encontrado esperándola en el pequeño coche deportivo que acababa de comprarse. Era un día soleado y Edward había abierto la capota; se había vuelto a mirarla como si hubiera podido notar su presencia incluso antes de que estuviera a su lado, y la había observado con aquellos maravillosos ojos verdes. Aquel día había sentido que lo veía por vez primera y, su corazón había reaccionado golpeándole el pecho con fuerza.

De pronto había notado una terrible emoción al acercarse a él y, sin saber muy bien por qué, había sentido el impulso de mirarlo a la boca. Algo había cambiado dentro de su cuerpo; algo había despertado y la había hecho sonrojarse al percibir el peligro que aquello suponía, el peligro de que él pudiera adivinar lo que le estaba ocurriendo. No podía aguantar estar cerca de él y, al mismo tiempo, no podía soportar la idea de que se alejara de ella.

—Solo una chiquilla inexperta como tú podría creer que Edward te quisiera —la voz dura y cruel de Tanya hizo que Isabella volviera de sus recuerdos—. Una mujer de verdad sabría inmediatamente que hay alguien más en su vida. ¿A que ni siquiera ha intentado llevarte a la cama? —le preguntó desafiante—. Y no finjas que no te habría encantado que lo hiciera.

De forma instintiva le dio la espalda a su madrastra para que ésta no pudiera ver la expresión de su rostro; al hacerlo se vio a sí misma en el espejo. Edward había insistido en que se pusiera un vestido bastante clásico y de nuevo había dicho que eso era lo que le habría gustado a su padre. Era obvio que, si había algo que Edward y ella tenían en común, era el amor por el difunto señor swan.

—Él no te quiere como un hombre quiere a una mujer —insistió su madrastra sin piedad—. Estoy segura que hasta a alguien tan ajena al sexo como tú, le resultará extraño que no te haya llevado a la cama. Cualquiera habría adivinado lo que eso significaba; especialmente tratándose de un hombre tan apasionado como Edward —añadió sonriendo—. Si lo que quieres es ser una esposa no deseada, tendrás que aprender a ocultar tus sentimientos un poco mejor. ¿No habrás creído que no haya habido otras mujeres en su vida?

Claro que sabía que había habido otras, y sabía también lo angustioso que era sentirse celosa de todas ellas porque lo había sufrido durante años. Mujeres a las que encontraba atractivas de un modo que, obviamente, ella no se lo parecía; a ellas las había tenido entre sus brazos, en la cama junto a aquel cuerpo fuerte y sexy, desnudo al lado de ellas bajo las sábanas…

Ella no era más que una niña, la hija de su socio y amigo; una chiquilla a quien protegía y trataba con cierto paternalismo, como si los separaran veinte años, en lugar de diez. Pero, ¿qué más daban esos diez años? Dentro de nada serían iguales porque serían marido y mujer. Sintió un escalofrío al pensar aquello. Durante toda su adolescencia había deseado que su sueño se hiciera realidad y Edward correspondiera a su amor y le dijera que no podía vivir sin ella; que la deseara con todas sus fuerzas y la hiciera su esposa.

Por supuesto que una parte de ella, una vocecita que se había negado a escuchar, le aconsejaba que fuera cauta, que se preguntara por qué Edward jamás había mencionado el amor en sus conversaciones con ella. Y de alguna manera había conseguido no pensar en ello hasta ese momento.

En la actitud de su madrastra Isabella percibía una extraña determinación, parecía furiosa y desesperada; pero estaba demasiado debilitada por el dolor como para plantearse el motivo de tal comportamiento.

—Bueno —dijo con repentina dignidad—, el caso es que Edward va a casarse conmigo.

—No —respondió Tanya iracunda—. Se va a casar con tu herencia. ¿Acaso no tienes orgullo? Cualquier mujer que se preciara de serlo pararía todo esto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde; se buscaría un hombre que la amara de verdad en lugar de arrastrarse ante uno que no la quiere, ¡un hombre que además ya tiene a la mujer a la que quiere!

Aquello era una pesadilla. ¿Qué mayor crueldad le tenía reservada? Fuera lo que fuera no quería oírlo. Ya era hora de marcharse de allí. Isabella echó a andar pero, al pasar junto a ella, Tanya la agarró del brazo y le dijo mientras clavaba la mirada en sus ojos:

—Sé qué es lo que esperas, pero pierdes el tiempo; Edward jamás te amará porque ama a otra. Si no me crees pregúntale a él si hay alguna mujer a la que quiera. Y pregúntaselo hoy, antes de que se case contigo. Si te atreves pregúntale quién es esa mujer.

Mientras se acercaba hacia el altar donde la esperaba Edward, Isabella no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación con su madrastra, sus palabras le martilleaban en la cabeza provocándole un dolor infinito. El aroma de las lilas que adornaban la iglesia era tan intenso que se sentía mareada, como si fuera a desmayarse. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera verdad lo que había dicho Tanya? ¿Cómo iba siquiera a plantearse casarse con ella estando enamorado de otra?

No, su madrastra mentía, del mismo modo que lo había hecho tantas otras veces en el pasado; solo quería hacerle daño. Y desde luego su últimocomentario era totalmente descabellado, había insinuado que ella era esa mujer que ocupaba el corazón de Edward… Eso era imposible.

—Queridos hermanos…

El cuerpo de Isabella se tambaleó ligeramente, quizás no tan ligeramente porque Edward le puso la mano en el hombro intentarlo transmitirle la fuerza que le faltaba.

A cada instante le resultaba más difícil soportar el dolor que la invadía; dolor y rabia porque aquel debería haber sido el día más feliz de su vida, al fin y al cabo estaba casándose con el hombre al que amaba, al que había amado desde el mismo momento en el que supo lo que era el amor.

— ¿Estás bien, Isabella? Hace un rato me ha parecido que ibas a desmayarte.

Intentó sonreír a su marido, que la miraba con la preocupación dibujada en el rostro. Se sentía rara, le temblaban las piernas y tenía miedo…

—Edward, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

Se encontraban a la puerta de la iglesia, rodeados por los invitados que los jaleaban con alegría. Edward apenas la miraba y darse cuenta fue como una puñalada en el corazón. No tenían el menor aspecto de una pareja que acababa de casarse, no parecían un matrimonio enamorado. Antes de que el valor se desvaneciera, consiguió preguntárselo:

— ¿Tienes… hay… hay alguna mujer a la que ames?

Ahora sí la miró, pero no del modo que ella habría esperado; tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos clavados en los de ella. Isabella sin embargo era incapaz de sostener aquella intensa mirada.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? —le preguntó furioso. El corazón se le hizo pedazos. Todo era verdad. Edward la miró con tristeza infinita y contestó susurrando.

—Sí… es cierto. Pero…

Quería a otra. Estaba enamorado de otra mujer, pero se había casado con ella. Isabella tuvo la certeza de que todo su mundo se estaba derrumbando en ese preciso instante. ¿Dónde estaba el hombre al que adoraba, en el que confiaba, al que amaba? Parecía que ese hombre no existía realmente…

Con un grito de dolor se dio media vuelta y echó a correr tan rápido como le daban las piernas; quería huir del dolor y del triunfo de Tanya pero, sobre todo, necesitaba huir de Edward, que la había traicionado. A su espalda pudo oírlo gritar su nombre, pero solo consiguió que corriera aún más aprisa. En la calle de detrás de la iglesia vio un taxi del que estaba bajando una persona y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se subió a él. En cualquier otro momento se habría echado a reír al ver la cara con la que la miró el taxista al entrar en el coche, pero reír era lo último que se le pasaba entonces por la cabeza…

—Rápido —le pidió con voz temblorosa—. Dese prisa por favor.

Cuando el coche se puso en movimiento miró atrás, hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la iglesia, con la esperanza de ver a Edward corriendo tras ella, pero la calle estaba vacía.

—No me lo diga —comenzó a decir el conductor, en tono jovial—, tiene que llegar a una boda a toda prisa, ¿verdad?

—No —corrigió con ímpetu—. En realidad lo que quiero es huir de una.

Se volvió a mirarla perplejo olvidándose del tráfico por un instante.

— ¿En serio? ¿Es usted una novia a la fuga? Nunca lo habría imaginado.

Isabella prefirió no contestar, simplemente le dio su dirección y volvió a pedirle que se diera prisa.

Entre tanto no había ni rastro de que alguien hubiera ido en su busca; ni su marido, ni su madrastra.

Aquel fue el trayecto más largo de su vida, hasta que al fin llegaron a la puerta de su casa Isabella tuvo las uñas clavadas en la tapicería del asiento y no pudo dejar de mirar a ver si alguien los seguía.

Después de entrar a casa a buscar dinero para pagar al taxista, se apresuró escaleras arriba mientras se iba quitando el vestido de novia con tal fuerza que acabó por desgarrar algunas costuras. De la misma manera que su madrastra y Edward le habían desgarrado el corazón a ella.

Se pusieron unos vaqueros y una camiseta y cambió algunas de las cosas que había en la maleta que debía haberse llevado a la luna de miel. Todavía no había asimilado del todo lo que acababa de hacer; lo único de lo que era consciente era que tenía que alejarse de su marido tanto como le fuera necesario. Si, como le había dicho Tanya, solo quería casarse con ella para hacerse con el control de la empresa, no pararía hasta tenerlo; por lo que lo mejor era irse de allí enseguida. Isabella sabía perfectamente lo impetuoso que podía ser cuando se trataba de negocios, a veces incluso despiadado… ¡Edward! ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho algo así? Un desagradable escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar aquello; se sentía tan humillada.

Se enjuagó las lágrimas, respiró hondo y salió del dormitorio con la maleta que había comprado especialmente para la luna de miel. Dentro de esa maleta estaba su pasaporte y los cheques de viaje que Edward le había dado el día anterior.

—Dinero para gastos —le había dicho con aquella sonrisa que siempre hacía que se le acelerara el corazón y todo su cuerpo deseara… Bueno, todo ese dinero le iba a venir muy bien ahora, pensó amargamente sin querer detenerse en lo irónico de la situación. El dinero de la luna de miel le iba a servir para comprar un billete al lugar más lejano que pudiera encontrar.

—A ver… Hay asientos libres en el vuelo que sale hacia Río de Janeiro dentro de media hora —le dijo la azafata de tierra sin apartar la mirada del ordenador.

Mientras la escuchaba Isabella no podía dejar de mirar por encima del hombro, seguía esperando ver la imagen de Edward aparecer por algún lugar.

Ya era demasiado tarde, había reservado plaza en el avión a Río.

Adiós al hogar, adiós al amor que tanto había esperado disfrutar el resto de su vida…

¡Adiós, Edward!


	2. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 1**

Cuatro años más tarde

BELLA se había pasado todo el vuelo desde Río ensayando qué iba a decir y cómo iba a hacerlo. Se recordó una y otra vez que ya no era una chiquilla ingenua de dieciocho años que no sabía nada, ni había visto el lado oscuro de la vida. Ahora era una mujer de veintidós años que sabía perfectamente lo que era sufrir, pero que no había perdido las ganas de amar, de compartir…

Al pensar en los últimos cuatro años le parecía imposible haber sido alguna vez aquella niña que había huido de su propia boda; ya no tenía nada en común con ella. Bella cerró los ojos y se recostó en el asiento de clase turista, aunque podría haberse permitido un billete de primera clase, pero una persona que había pasado esos años ayudando a los huérfanos no habría sido capaz de gastar el dinero en un lujo como ese. Ahora, gracias a la organización benéfica para la que trabajaba, muchos de esos niños habían dejado de luchar a muerte por un miserable trozo de pan y podían disfrutar de un hogar, una educación y, lo más importante de todo, tenían amor.

Bella no sabía exactamente cuándo había empezado a arrepentirse de haber renunciado a su herencia; y no lo hacía por sí misma, sino por lo que ese dinero habría supuesto para aquellos niños, con él habría podido ayudarlos mucho más. Quizás lo que la había hecho darse cuenta del valor de la herencia había sido la cara de felicidad de la hermana María el día que había anunciado que la recaudación de fondos en la que tanto habían trabajado había conseguido reunir una cantidad que no era ni una décima parte de los ingresos que habría recibido Bella de no haber rechazado lo que le correspondía de acuerdo con el testamento de su padre.

También entonces había empezado a preguntarse qué pensarían de ella sus compañeros si se enteraran de todo el dinero al que había renunciado solo por orgullo. Esas y otras cuestiones la habían llevado a tomar una decisión que deseaba haber tomado mucho tiempo antes. Las monjas con las que trabajaba eran tan buenas y tan generosas que jamás habrían criticado o juzgado nada que ella hiciera, pero era ella misma la que criticaba su comportamiento.

Durante los años que había pasado en Río, Bella se había acostumbrado a proteger su intimidad a cal y canto y, con su actitud había conseguido que nunca le hicieran preguntas sobre su pasado, que se había convertido en algo que no compartía con nadie. Por supuesto que tenía amigos, pero con todos ellos mantenía cierta distancia, especialmente con los hombres. Enamorarse era una palabra que ya no entraba en su vocabulario; era una experiencia demasiado dolorosa como para volver a pasar por ella.

No después de Edward. Todavía seguía soñando con él de vez en cuando y, después de esos sueños, pasaba varios días afectada y extrañamente sensible.

No quería confesar a nadie lo sola y abandonada que se había sentido nada más llegar a Brasil; cuántas veces había estado tentada de volver a casa, pero su orgullo se lo había impedido… eso y la carta que le había mandado al abogado de su padre a los pocos días de estar allí; en ella lo informaba de que renunciaba a su herencia. De esa manera había pretendido que la dejaran empezar una nueva vida y, para ello había dejado muy claro que no quería tener el menor contacto con su madrastra o con Edward.

Después de aquello había buscado trabajo como intérprete y profesora y, por medio de ese empleo, había llegado a las monjas y a su organización benéfica para niños.

Todavía recordaba la cara de sorpresa de la hermana María cuando, nada más decidir reclamar el dinero que le correspondía por derecho, le había contado toda la verdad de su pasado y el motivo que la había llevado hasta allí. La pobre no podía dar crédito a que Bella no fuera realmente la joven de clase humilde que ellas habían creído.

Bella pensaba que sería suficiente con escribir al abogado y comunicarle que había cambiado de idea y que deseaba recibir los ingresos de la herencia; sin embargo unos días después de mandar aquella carta, le llegó la respuesta de un tal David Bryant que, según le explicaba, era el sobrino y sucesor de Henry Fairburn, el abogado de su padre, que había muerto.

El nuevo letrado le explicó que la situación era demasiado complicada como para solucionarla por correo y que, por tanto lo más conveniente era que fuera a Inglaterra a tratarlo personalmente; además le aconsejaba que lo hiciera lo antes posible.

Hasta aquel momento siempre había eludido la idea de volver a su país, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que lo único que temía era su propio miedo. Desde luego ya no tenía por qué temer volver a ver a edward ya que lo que había sentido por él había muerto hacía mucho tiempo.

Entre ellos dos no había habido ningún contacto y, por lo que a ella respectaba, Tanya y él podían estar viviendo los dos juntos en amor y compañía. Lo cierto era que eran tal para cual; igual de fríos y manipuladores.

Era una verdadera pena que su padre hubiera creído oportuno nombrar a edward fiduciario de su testamento y que Henry, el otro fiduciario, hubiera muerto. Aquello hacía que las cosas fueran mucho más difíciles para Bella , que no estaba segura de cuál era ahora su posición en relación a la herencia; pero confiaba en que ese David Bryant pudiera asesorarla al respecto.

Había otra cuestión que también la tenía algo preocupada y era el hecho de que edward y ella todavía estaban legalmente casados.

Para su sorpresa, lo único que la hermana María había comentado al oír la historia de su pasado, había sido que los votos matrimoniales eran para siempre. Eso la había hecho darse cuenta de lo tonta que había sido todos aquellos años por no molestarse en pedir la nulidad matrimonial. Seguramente al principio había tenido miedo de que edward intentara hacerla volver.

Ese miedo ya no existía, tampoco tenía ninguna necesidad imperiosa de volver a ser legalmente soltera, salvo para establecer una buena base para un futuro de independencia. En realidad lo que más deseaba era poder escribir pronto a la hermana María para decirle que todo iba bien y que enseguida estaría de vuelta en Río.

Cuando el avión tomó tierra en suelo inglés se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero se esforzó por convencerse a sí misma de que era un sentimiento perfectamente comprensible.

La mujer que había tomado el avión en aquel mismo aeropuerto cuatro años antes era una chiquilla guapa pero quizás ligeramente carente de personalidad; sin embargo nadie habría calificado de insípida a la mujer que ahora llegaba a Londres. El trabajo duro y la dedicación a los demás habían hecho que los rasgos de Bella se perfilaran en su perfección y su figura se estilizara sin perder las curvas. En sus ojos violetas había una luminosidad que parecía casi espiritual y que hacía que mucha gente se volviera a mirarla.

Iba vestida con unos pantalones anchos color crema y una insulsa camisa blanca de algodón, pero toda mujer que hubiera vivido en Río absorbía algo de la sensualidad propia del pueblo brasileño que tanto veneraba el cuerpo femenino. A pesar de la sencillez de su ropa, se podía adivinar la delicadeza de su cintura, la curva que dibujaban sus pechos…

Bella salió del aeropuerto, se retiró el pelo de la cara con un pañuelo de seda blanca, respiró hondo y paró un taxi para que la llevara a la dirección que le había dado el abogado cuando le pidió que le recomendara un sitio barato en el que alojarse.

Para su sorpresa, David Bryant no solo le había mandado el nombre de un lugar cercano a su oficina, sino también un cheque para correr con los gastos de alojamiento, así como un billete de primera clase que había decidido no utilizar.

A medida que el taxi se iba acercando a su destino Bella estaba más convencida de que había habido un malentendido, ya que el barrio de Londres por el que iban era una zona moderna, llena de coches caros, y gente vestida con ropa de diseño. Su sensación aumentó cuando vio que el taxista paraba a la entrada de un lujoso bloque de apartamentos. No obstante, pagó y salió del coche con decisión. De camino a la puerta del edificio vio de reojo que un enorme coche negro estaba aparcando en el hueco que había dejado su taxi, pero estaba demasiado ocupada en asegurarse de que aquella era realmente la dirección a la que tenía que dirigirse, por eso ni siquiera se volvió a mirar.

Sí, eran las mismas señas. Entró al vestíbulo pero, nada más hacerlo, se quedó paralizada como si algo la hubiera detenido. Sin saber por qué sintió la necesidad de volverse a mirar qué, o quién, había a su espalda. Al reconocer al hombre que la observaba detenidamente se le cortó la respiración.

—¡bella! He ido al aeropuerto a buscarte, pero te me has escapado.

—¡edward!

Su voz sonó floja y temblorosa, como la de una niña… Se aclaró la garganta al tiempo que se recordaba que era una persona adulta, pero ni su cuerpo ni su cerebro respondían a sus órdenes porque ambos estaban demasiado centrados en edward .

Aquellos cuatro años no lo habían cambiado tanto como a ella; pero claro, él ya era un adulto cuando ella se marchó. Para su pesar,edward seguía teniendo ese magnetismo sexual que tanto había recordado; sin embargo, viéndolo ahora desde la perspectiva de una mujer hecha y derecha, ese atractivo le parecía aún más poderoso. Era como si lo que había visto hacía tantos años hubiera sido solo una imagen borrosa que ahora veía con total definición.

Quizás había olvidado lo increíblemente sexy que era, o a lo mejor había sido demasiado joven e ingenua para apreciarlo en su totalidad. Fuera lo que fuera, ahora podía percibirlo con total claridad.

Llevaba el pelo más corto que antes, lo que le daba un toque de dureza; y también sus ojos parecían más duros y fríos.

—No has venido en primera clase.

—¿Sabías que venía? —por mucho que lo intentara no podía evitar que se notara su sorpresa.

—Claro. Te recuerdo que soy tu fiduciario y, dado que el motivo de tu visita es hablar de la herencia…

¡Su fiduciario! Claro que lo sabía, pero había dado por hecho que sería David Bryant con el que tendría que tratar el tema, y que él actuaría como intermediario entre edward y ella. Lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era tener que hacer frente a esa situación, porque ya estaba suficientemente nerviosa.

—Me sorprende que Tanya no esté contigo —dijo intentando recuperar el control de la situación.

—¿Tanya ? —por la expresión de su rostro era obvio que aquel comentario no le había hecho ninguna gracia—. Esto no tiene nada que ver con Tanya —añadió fríamente.

Por supuesto, allí estaba él para proteger a su amante. Con dolor se dio cuenta de que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas echarle en cara acusaciones que había creído olvidadas, pero el modo en el que la había mirado al recordarle que era su fiduciario parecía decirle que tuviera cuidado. Después de todo quizás no le resultara tan sencillo reclamar aquel dinero. Claro que, si hubiera algún impedimento, el sector Bryant la habría avisado en sus cartas, en lugar de animarla a que fuera a Inglaterra.

Lo cierto era que, en lo que se refería al dinero de la herencia, se sentía bastante segura de sus argumentos; al fin y al cabo, dado que edward se había casado con ella para disponer del control de la empresa, lo lógico era que no pusiera ningún impedimento a garantizarle ciertos ingresos a cambio de mantener las acciones del negocio. Él debía tener en cuenta que Bella también podría vender esas acciones en el mercado, donde quizás obtuviera una cantidad mayor. El saber de su poder en ese aspecto le dio algo más de seguridad.

edward se puso a su lado y ella se dio cuenta de que había algo más que no había cambiado: todavía tenía que alzar bastante la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de las cómodas zapatillas sin tacón que había decidido ponerse.

—Vamos —le dijo poniéndole la mano en la espalda, momento en el que Bella comprobó que el mero roce seguía provocando en ella un deseo irrefrenable.

¿Qué demonios le ocurría? Sabía perfectamente que no podía dejarse llevar por ese deseo sexual que edward despertaba en ella como no lo había hecho ningún otro hombre. El problema era que, hasta solo unos minutos antes, Bella había estado convencida de que su vulnerabilidad hacia aquel hombre era asunto concluido y ahora estaba claro que no era así, ni mucho menos.

Estaba confundida, era incapaz de pensar con lógica o de mirar a algo que no fuera él.

—Es por aquí.

Lo siguió de manera automática hasta el ascensor de cristal donde el ascensorista lo saludó amablemente.

—Buenas tardes, Bates —contestó edward cordialmente—. ¿La familia bien?

—Sí, muy bien, señor Cullen. Mi hijo Robert está encantado con ese trabajo que usted le buscó.

Se limitó a responder con una sonrisa que a Bella le recordó el modo en el que solía sonreírle a ella y sintió un dolor tan intenso que la hizo tambalearse ligeramente.

—¿Te sigue dando miedo la altura? No mires hacia abajo —le recomendó con frialdad—. Por alguna razón, todos los arquitectos de la ciudad se han puesto de acuerdo en que están de moda los ascensores de cristal.

Su voz era extremadamente neutra; claro que tampoco había ningún motivo por el que tuviera que mostrar simpatía alguna hacia ella. ¿O sí? Al fin y al cabo le había ahorrado la molestia de fingir ser un marido feliz, o que ella le importaba lo más mínimo y, al mismo tiempo, le había dado exactamente lo que quería. En la misma carta en la que había renunciado a su herencia, Bella le había otorgado poder absoluto sobre las acciones de la empresa.

Pero no lo había hecho por él, lo había hecho por su padre, porque sabía que edward llevaría el negocio hasta lo más alto. Al menos en eso estaba segura de poder confiar en él.

Había cerrado los ojos nada más ponerse en marcha el ascensor, pero los recuerdos y las imágenes que le venían a la cabeza eran mucho peores que unos cuantos metros de altura. Nunca perdonaría a edward por lo que había intentado hacer con ella, por haber intentado manipularla de aquel modo y por abusar de la confianza que su padre había depositado en él.

El ascensor se detuvo.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Nada más poner un pie en el pasillo Bella vio que estaban en el ático, la parte más lujosa de cualquier edificio de apartamentos. Aquello debía de ser muy caro.

—Le pedí a David Bryant que me buscara un sitio barato y cerca de su oficina —murmuró mientras edward abría la puerta.

—Pues ha cumplido ambos requisitos: su despacho está bastante cerca, y aquí eres mi invitada.

—¿Tu invitada? —se quedó helada en el umbral de la puerta, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. ¿Este es tu apartamento?

—Sí —confirmó él—. Cuando David me dijo que querías quedarte en algún sitio cerca de la oficina, pensé que lo mejor era que te quedaras aquí conmigo. Al fin y al cabo tenemos un montón de cosas de las que hablar… y no solo sobre la herencia.

Bella comprobó que estaba mirando fijamente a su mano izquierda; la misma mano de la que se había quitado el anillo de boda que él le había puesto cuatro años antes. Aquella alianza había volado por la ventana del taxi cuando se dirigía al aeropuerto el mismo día de la boda.

—¿Quieres decir… —le costaba demasiado hablar sabiendo que los ojos deedward estaban clavados en ella—…de nuestro matrimonio?

—Exactamente —afirmó él sin dejar de mirarla—. ¿Sabes? Para alguien que sigue siendo virgen…, tienes un aspecto muy poco virginal.

—¿Y tú… cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó con voz temblorosa sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

—¿Que cómo sé que todavía eres virgen?—dijo él levantando su maleta del suelo—. Lo sé todo sobre ti. Bella… sigues siendo mi mujer.

¡Su mujer!

Tenía la sensación de estar a punto de vomitar y un sudor frío le empapaba el cuerpo. Eso no era lo que había esperado, no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a algo así.

Durante el vuelo desde Río había luchado por deshacerse del temor que la había tenido tan inquieta día y noche durante las semanas previas al viaje. Temor a que, si volvía a ver aedward , descubriera que parte de ese amor infantil que había sentido por él no había muerto, sino que estaba allí esperando a estallar como una bomba que destruiría su nueva vida y la estabilidad emocional que tanto le había costado alcanzar. Pero lo que estaba sintiendo, ahora que lo tenía delante no era amor, más bien era una mezcla de hostilidad y rabia.

Bueno, sí, seguía siendo virgen. ¿Qué tenía eso de malo?

—No tienes ningún derecho a espiarme y meterte en mi vida —empezó a decirle llena de furia, pero edward no la dejó continuar.

—Seguimos estando casados. Sigo siendo tu marido y tú sigues siendo mi esposa —señaló, fríamente. Quizás estuvieran casados para la iglesia, pero no para la ley puesto que ese matrimonio no había sido consumado. De cualquier modo, eso no le daba derecho a inmiscuirse en su vida y hablarle como si… como si… Bueno, tenía que controlar su mente, porque era obvio que solo eran imaginaciones suyas queedward le hubiera hablado en tono posesivo.

Aquellas palabras la habían dejado perpleja. ¿Por qué no se habría olvidado de su matrimonio? Se suponía que estaba enamorado de otra mujer… ¡de su madrastra nada menos!

Aun después de tantos años seguía sintiendo un profundo asco con solo imaginar a edward y a Tanya juntos. La mujer de su padre y el hombre en el que tanto había confiado. De pronto se le pasó por la cabeza si edward y Tanya se habrían acostado juntos antes de la muerte de su padre. Era como si todas las preguntas que se había negado a plantearse durante tanto tiempo se agolparan ahora en su cabeza.

Él la había convencido de que se casaba con ella para protegerla, cuando lo único que quería proteger eran sus propios intereses.

Cerró los ojos exhausta de tanto pensar; había viajado hasta Inglaterra con un solo propósito y eso era en lo que tenía que centrarse, en eso y en nada más…

—Mira, no he venido para hablar de nuestro matrimonio —atajó Bella drásticamente antes de que la conversación siguiera por esos derroteros—. Ya le dije a David Bryant cuál era el objetivo de mi viaje.

—Sí —la interrumpió con cierta tristeza—. Darle toda tu herencia a no sé qué organización benéfica. No, bella. Como fiduciario no sería ético permitirte hacer eso. Y como marido…

Deseaba responderle con todas sus fuerzas, preguntarle cuándo le había importado lo más mínimo lo que era ético y lo que no; pero algo dentro de ella le advirtió que era mejor no decir nada.

—El dinero es mío legalmente —le recordó después de contar hasta diez para calmarse.

—«Era» tuyo —corrigió edward duramente—. Tú misma insististe en renunciar a él, y lo hiciste por escrito. ¿Te acuerdas?

Bella volvió a respirar hondo. La situación se estaba poniendo más difícil de lo que había esperado.

—Es cierto que escribí a Henry —convino ella con calma—. Por cierto, ¿cuándo murió? No tenía ni idea.

Edward le estaba dando la espalda y, por un momento pensó que no la había oído o no tenía intención de contestar; pero entonces, sin volverse a mirarla, dijo con extrema frialdad:

—Tuvo un ataque cardiaco poco después de… bueno, fue el día de nuestra boda.

Bella lo miró horrorizada.

—Por lo visto se había encontrado mal durante la ceremonia —continuó explicándole—. Y después se derrumbó en la puerta de la iglesia. Fui con él al hospital… pero no pudieron hacer nada.

—¿Fue…—estaba demasiado destrozada como para no expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta— fue por mi culpa?

—Llevaba tiempo sufriendo mucha presión —contestó sin responder a su pregunta—. La muerte de tu padre le había afectado enormemente, además de darle una increíble cantidad de trabajo. Parece ser que los médicos ya le habían avisado de que su corazón no estaba muy fuerte, pero él no había hecho ni caso de las advertencias —entonces hizo una pausa y la miró con pesar—. Me pidió que te dijera lo orgulloso que se había sentido de acompañarte hasta el altar.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar al viejo abogado la mañana de la boda. En el trayecto hacia la iglesia le había tomado la mano con algo de timidez, pero intentando transmitirle el cariño de un padre, intentando hacer lo que habría hecho su padre de haber estado allí, porque sabía que Bella lo echaba mucho de menos en esos momentos.

—Si te vas a regodear en ese absurdo sentimiento de culpabilidad… —advirtió edward ásperamente—. Henry tenía el corazón muy delicado y aquello habría ocurrido aunque tú hubieras estado allí.

Por algún motivo sus palabras solo consiguieron hacerla sentir peor en lugar de consolarla.

—No quiero discutir contigo —dijo Bella cambiando de tema radicalmente—. Tú eres muy rico sin necesidad de ese dinero. Si pudieras ver a esos niños…

—Me parece una buenísima causa. Mi gente me ha dicho que…

—¿Tu gente? —aquello era sencillamente increíble—. No tienes ningún derecho.

—No creerías que iba a dejar que desaparecieras así como así. Aunque solo fuera por tu padre… se lo debía.

—Lo que no puedo creer es que puedas haber caído tan bajo, incluso para alguien como tú, hacer que me espiaran es…

—Estás exagerando —le dijo algo condescendiente—. Es cierto que hice ciertas averiguaciones para saber dónde estabas y qué hacías… y con quién —admitió con más suavidad—. Cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo; eras demasiado joven e ingenua. Podría haberte pasado cualquier cosa.

Bella intentó deshacerse inmediatamente de la sensación que le provocaba pensar que en algún momento hubiera estado realmente preocupado por ella.

—No me importa lo que digas,edward . No voy a darme por vencida —aseguró con determinación—. El refugio necesita dinero y estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

El silencio que siguió a su estallido provocó en Bella un intenso escalofrío, especialmente al notar queedward la miraba como si… como si…

¿Cómo era posible que nunca se hubiera percatado del poder de aquella mirada? Agitó la cabeza y le echó la culpa al cambio horario.

—Bueno, dado que ahora ya eres una mujer, sabrás muy bien que todo en esta vida tiene un precio. Me cediste tu dinero libremente y ahora quieres que te devuelva no solo lo que tus acciones han reportado, sino también los futuros beneficios de la empresa.

—Me pertenece —insistió ella—. De acuerdo con el testamento de mi padre, ese dinero sería mío cuando cumpliera treinta años, o cuando me casara, lo que ocurriera antes.

—Mmmm —se quedó pensativo unos segundos después de los cuales la miró con una expresión que Bella no supo identificar—. Ya me has dicho lo que quieres que te dé, pero no has dicho nada de lo que estás dispuesta a dar tú a cambio. Suponiendo, por supuesto, que yo estuviera dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo.

Lo miró confundida. ¿Qué diablos querría que le diera?

—Como ya te he dicho —continuó él—, seguimos estando casados. Nunca solicitamos la nulidad.

Entonces lo entendió todo.

—Quieres la nulidad matrimonial —afirmó sin querer hacer caso de la punzada que había sentido en el corazón al decir aquello—. Por supuesto.

—No, no es eso lo que quiero —la interrumpió inmediatamente—. Ni mucho menos.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

— ¿NO QUIERES la nulidad?—Isabella lo miró fijamente como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de escuchar—. ¿Qué… qué significa eso?

Se podía percibir el nerviosismo en su voz y se odió por ello; pero se odió aún más porque no podía evitar cierta emoción al pensar que, por algún motivo incomprensible, Edward quería seguir casado con ella.

Él también la observó detenidamente. Como fiduciario suyo sentía la obligación moral de hacerse merecedor de la confianza que su padre había depositado en él, y eso era exactamente lo que pretendía hacer. Y si, al mismo tiempo que la ayudaba, podía conseguir algo para sí mismo, mucho mejor. En cuanto a decirle la verdadera razón… no… ni hablar. El destino le había puesto ciertas cartas en la mano y tenía la intención de jugarlas lo mejor posible.

Isabella estaba impaciente por oír su respuesta, ya que su rostro era totalmente indescifrable.

—Creo que no hace falta que te recuerde lo que tu padre era para mí —empezó a decir de pronto.

—Sé que te casaste conmigo por su testamento —con aquellas palabras deseaba demostrarle que ya no era la niña confiada de hacía cuatro años, pero la sorprendió ver la reacción que provocaron en él.

— ¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso? —le preguntó con los ojos llenos de furia.

Isabella tomó aire dispuesta a no dejarse intimidar. Esa vez había demasiado en juego, tenía que luchar por los que dependían de su ayuda.

—Edward, yo era muy joven cuando me casé contigo —habló con toda la tranquilidad de la que era capaz—. Como ambos sabemos, el testamento de mi padre estipulaba que tendría el control de mis acciones tan pronto como me casara. Naturalmente yo te habría transferido a ti dicho control; por tanto tú te habrías hecho con el control casi absoluto de la empresa… y con las ganancias que generara. Por supuesto, si tú hubieras decidido vender el negocio y utilizar los beneficios en tu propio provecho…

— ¿Qué? —por un instante Edward la miró como si realmente lo hubiera sorprendido—. Si estás insinuando que me casé contigo para obtener algún tipo de beneficio económico, déjame que te diga que te estás excediendo. De hecho, te diré que ahora mismo soy más rico de lo que jamás fue tu padre; admito que es, en gran parte, gracias a todo lo que él me enseñó.

Le hablaba como se le hablaba a un niño al que había que regañar, y eso estaba poniéndola muy furiosa.

— ¿Entonces por qué te casaste conmigo si puede saberse?

—Ya sabes por qué —se dio la vuelta para que ella no pudiera verle la cara, pero su voz era aún más cortante.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que su pregunta lo había hecho sentir incómodo. Quizás se sentía culpable… Bueno, no sería de extrañar.

—Sí, sí que lo sé —respondió ella con mordacidad—. Mi padre…

—Tu padre era el hombre al que más he admirado en toda mi vida —la interrumpió impetuosamente, dándole a entender que no debía poner en duda lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Tanto que, al principio de conocerlo, deseé muchas veces que fuera mi padre. Isabella, nunca he topado con un hombre al que haya respetado y querido tanto como quería a Charlie swan. Me sentía muy orgulloso de tener su amistad y su confianza. Él era todo lo que yo aspiraba a ser… Y era todo lo que mi padre nunca fue.

Hizo una pausa durante la cual Isabella trató de deshacer el nudo de emoción que se le había formado en la garganta.

El padre de Edward había abandonado a su mujer cuando él era solo un bebé; era un mujeriego borracho que había aparecido muerto después de una reyerta cuando Edward tenía trece años.

—Nunca he dejado de sentir esa admiración ni ese amor que sentía por tu padre. Siempre quise tener con él algún tipo de lazo familiar —volvió a detenerse, haciendo que Isabella se sintiera aún más impaciente.

Era consciente de que, fueran cuales fueran las condiciones que impusiera para recibir su herencia, tendría que cumplirlas porque ahora sabía que no podía traicionar a los niños del refugio, ni a las monjas que tan bien se habían portado con ella.

—Tu padre nunca podría ser mi padre, Bella; pero sí podía ser el abuelo de mi hijo… de nuestro hijo.

Isabella lo miró boquiabierta. No era posible que hubiera dicho lo que le había parecido oír.

— ¡No! —protestó enérgicamente—. No puede ser que estés hablando en serio.

Pero por la expresión de su rostro supo que sí lo decía en serio. Su corazón reaccionó botándole dentro del pecho con fuerza inaudita.

— ¡No! ¡No puedo y no quiero! Edward, esto es chantaje —lo acusó enfadada—. Si tanto quieres un hijo…

—No quiero «un» hijo, Bella—volvió a interrumpirla con fuerza—. ¿Es que no has oído lo que te he dicho? Lo que quiero es el nieto de tu padre, y eso solo tú puedes dármelo.

—Te has vuelto loco —dijo Isabella, que se había quedado casi sin habla—. Debes de creer que estamos en la Edad Media. Es… es… ¡No voy a hacer algo así! —añadió ofendida.

—Entonces no te daré tu dinero.

—Tendrás que hacerlo o… te llevaré a los tribunales.

—No creo que un juez te diera la razón. Sobre todo si tiene en cuenta que tu padre hizo ese testamento porque no te creía lo bastante hábil en los negocios como para velar por tus propios intereses.

— ¡No te atreverás! —Isabella le lanzó una mirada iracunda, pero él le respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ponme a prueba. — ¿Cómo podía haber amado alguna vez a aquel hombre? En ese momento lo único que sentía por él era odio por estar intentando manipularla de aquel modo.

—No puedes hacerme eso —protestó impotente—. Si pudieras ver a esos niños, Edward. No tienen nada, menos que eso. ¡Necesitan ayuda urgentemente!

—Y la tendrán, Bella—respondió con dulzura—. Pero no de tu herencia. Como fiduciario tuyo no puedo permitirte que hagas eso, pero… —hizo una pausa sin apartar la mirada de ella para evitar que ella dejara de mirarlo a él—. Pero… como marido te prometo donar un millón de libras al refugio, y un millón más cuando des a luz a nuestro hijo. —Aquello era cruel. ¡Dos millones de libras! Sí debía de ser muy rico si podía permitirse deshacerse de tal cantidad de dinero solo para… Sabía que quería mucho a su padre pero, ¿por qué iba a querer tener un hijo que llevase su misma sangre? Era una idea descabellada contando con que Edward pretendía obligarla a hacer el amor con él sabiendo que él no la quería. Sí, definitivamente lo odiaba.

—Yo… necesito tiempo para pensarlo —le dijo en tono desafiante.

—Para pensar… ¿o para huir otra vez? Pensé que esa obra benéfica era importante para ti, pero parece que…

— ¡Calla! —no estaba dispuesta a seguir soportando su crueldad.

Aunque lo cierto era que no podía evitar pensar en lo que ese dinero supondría para los niños de la calle de Río, sabía que no era justo poner sus necesidades por encima de las de ellos.

—Entonces, ¿hay trato? ¿Dos millones para tus niños brasileños y para mí una esposa y, con un poco de suerte el nieto de tu padre?

De alguna manera Isabella se las arregló para ocultar lo tentada que estaba de aceptar aquella proposición. Pero después de unos segundos, tomó aire y habló:

—De acuerdo.

Isabella perdió la mirada en el paisaje que había al otro lado de la ventanilla del BMW de Edward, que se deslizaba a toda velocidad atravesando la campiña inglesa. No le había preguntado adónde se dirigían, de hecho no le había dirigido la palabra desde que se habían despertado en su apartamento. En su casa pero, afortunadamente, no en su cama; al menos hasta el momento se había librado de eso.

No sabía dónde iban ni tenía la menor intención de preguntar. La única información que le había dado después de que ella aceptara el trato con tristeza había sido que iba a llevarla a la que iba a ser su casa.

— ¿Por qué no dejas de comportarte como una reina del melodrama? —le dijo de pronto con la misma dureza con la que le había hablado desde su llegada—. No te pega y además no tienes motivos.

— ¿Que no tengo motivos… después de lo que me has hecho? —Isabella explotó con furia.

— ¿De lo que te he hecho? —preguntó sorprendido—. Lo único que he hecho ha sido ofrecerte un trato.

— ¡Un trato! —Su indignación iba en aumento—. Me estás haciendo chantaje para que tenga un hijo tuyo —giró la cabeza para que no pudiera ver que era incapaz de controlar sus emociones y estaba a punto de echarse a llorar—. ¿Y qué pasará cuando tengas a tu hijo?

— ¿Tú qué crees que pasará? —respondió él en tono desafiante—. Nunca permitiré que un hijo mío sufra el abandono de su padre o de su madre.

— ¿Entonces esperas que siga casada contigo?

—Lo que espero es que sigamos casados tanto tiempo como nuestro hijo nos necesite. ¿Qué creías? —parecía estar en una reunión de negocios.

Isabella no quería que se diera cuenta de lo aliviada que se sentía al comprobar que no tenía intención de separarla de su hijo una vez que hubiera nacido. Porque no importaba lo que sintiera por Edward ni cuánto llegara a odiarlo; de lo que estaba seguro era que jamás podría abandonar a su pequeño.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de pronto por dónde iban; el corazón se le aceleraba a medida que Edward se introducía en el pueblo en el que Isabella había crecido. A pesar de no haber vuelto allí desde hacía cuatro años recordaba con total claridad todas y cada una de las calles por las que pasaban. Eran las calles que había recorrido tantas y tantas veces de vuelta del colegio, cuando Edward iba a buscarla; como el día que fue a decirle que su padre había muerto, o el día de su boda.

—Has comprado nuestra antigua casa —no era una pregunta sino una afirmación, y lo dijo con voz neutra, intentando ahogar la intensidad de sus emociones.

—Ya había empezado a negociarlo antes de nuestra boda —Edward contestó con la misma aparente falta de sentimiento—. Se suponía que iba a ser un regalo sorpresa. Sabía cuánto te afectó cuando Tanya decidió venderla. Cuando fue obvio que no ibas a estar para recibir tus regalos de boda ya era demasiado tarde para echarme atrás en la compra —al añadir aquello se encogió de hombros como quitándole importancia—. Me imagino que también podría haber vuelto a ponerla en venta, pero…

Al llegar a la entrada de la casa y oír el sonido de las ruedas aplastando la arena del camino, Isabella tuvo la sensación de que, si cerraba los ojos, al volver a abrirlos vería a su padre que salía a recibirlos.

Pero su padre estaba muerto y algo dentro de ella había muerto con él.

—Está igual de siempre —dijo ella en tono distante una vez hubieron bajado del coche. No podía hablarle de otro modo, para ella no era más que un desconocido. Sin embargo esa misma noche…

Mientras luchaba contra el miedo Edward abrió la puerta principal.

—Bueno, en realidad ha habido algunos cambios. El despacho de tu padre lo he dejado como estaba, pero… —le dio la espalda, pero su voz parecía entrecortada por la tristeza—. La verdad es que no vengo por aquí a menudo… Pero sí he cambiado ciertas cosas en las otras habitaciones.

Isabella lo miró intrigada.

—Pensé que ninguno de los dos querría utilizar la habitación que había sido de tus padres, así que hice un nuevo dormitorio principal. Y el invernadero que siempre quiso tu madre, y que tu padre no tuvo fuerzas para hacer después de que ella muriera… se me ocurrió que… —hizo una pausa mientras le cedía el paso para entrar en la casa; estaba claro que había preferido no decirle lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

Isabella se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando como una hoja a punto de caer. Aquellas eran las mismas escaleras por las que había corrido para dirigirse a su boda con el corazón destrozado por las palabras de su madrastra; y también las que había subido a toda prisa, deseosa de alejarse de Edward y de su matrimonio.

En cuanto consiguió hacer desaparecer aquellos dolorosos recuerdos se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba bastante abandonada; seguía teniendo la mayoría de los muebles que había elegido su madre hacía tanto tiempo, y todos ellos estaban cubiertos por una considerable capa de polvo. Por mucho que le molestara, lo cierto era que empezaba a sentir el impulso de volver a darle vida a todo aquello, llenándolo del amor que siempre había habido en aquel hogar. Confundida por lo que estaba sintiendo, se volvió hacia Edward con los ojos llenos de rabia:

— ¿Se puede saber para qué me has traído aquí exactamente? Aparte de la razón más obvia, por supuesto —añadió con mordacidad—. Me sorprende que no quieras concebir a tu hijo en la cama de mi padre.

Al ver la cara con la que la estaba mirando Edward se quedó callado; la expresión de su rostro era más elocuente que cualquier amenaza.

—Te he traído porque esta va a ser tu casa de aquí en adelante —respondió después de un tenso silencio.

—Pero tú no vives aquí —dedujo por el estado en el que se encontraba el lugar.

—Hasta ahora no, porque no tenía ningún motivo. Pero… no creo que un apartamento sea el lugar adecuado para que crezca un niño.

—Pero… seguirás teniendo que pasar bastante tiempo en Londres, ¿no? —Isabella estaba tanteando con la esperanza de que contestara que sí, que no iría por allí muy a menudo, lo que significaría que no tendrían que dormir juntos con mucha frecuencia.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te da tanto miedo del sexo? —le preguntó él con suavidad, pero la pilló totalmente por sorpresa.

— ¡Nada! —negó tan pronto como pudo, consciente de haberse sonrojado visiblemente—. No tiene nada que ver con el sexo, sino contigo… y con la manera en la que…

—No te creo —aseguró Edward lleno de seguridad—. El hecho de que una mujer de tu edad siga siendo virgen sugiere que…

— ¿Qué? —Isabella lo interrumpió desafiante—. ¿Que soy exigente con la persona a quien le voy a dar mí… —estuvo a punto de decir mi amor, pero enseguida se corrigió—… a quien me voy a entregar?

—No, sugiere que hay algo que te da miedo —continuó él con calma—. ¿Es así, Bella? ¿Tienes miedo de algo?

—No —negó enérgicamente aunque sabía que estaba mintiendo. Claro que tenía miedo, y mucho. Para ella el sexo era algo que estaba necesariamente ligado al amor, y tenía un miedo terrible de… de que…

¿De qué? ¿Le daba miedo que, al verse obligada a acostarse con Edward para darle un hijo, también se viera obligada de algún modo a amarlo de nuevo?

La noche anterior, mientras estaba tumbada en el cuarto de invitados de su apartamento, había estado pensando en la poca importancia de lo que iba a sacrificar comparado con el bien que iba a poder hacerles a los pobres niños de la calle. Pero, por muy lógica que intentara ser, no podía dejar de sentir unas terribles punzadas en el corazón cada vez que pensaba en lo que iba a hacer.

Se alejó de Edward y comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo dándose cuenta de que su instinto la llevaba directamente al despacho de su padre.

—He pedido a los que vienen a limpiar que llenaran el frigorífico —le informó él de pronto—. Pero, por si lo habían hecho con la misma eficiencia con la que limpian, he reservado mesa en Emporio. Espero que te siga gustando la comida italiana.

— ¿Vas a llevarme a cenar? —Isabella no pudo reprimir el cinismo de sus palabras—. ¿Por qué no mejor me llevas directamente a la cama? ¿Por qué perder el tiempo… y el dinero?

— ¡Déjalo ya!

Isabella observó boquiabierta cómo Edward se acercaba a ella y la agarraba por los hombros mientras le decía enfurecido:

— ¡Eres mi mujer, no una ramera! Y, si he elegido cortejarte…

— ¡Cortejarme! —Repitió ella a punto de echarse a reír de lo nerviosa que estaba—. ¿Por qué ibas a hacer algo así? —Lo desafió mirándolo a los ojos—. ¡Lo único que quieres es un hijo, el nieto de mi padre! Eso puedes conseguirlo sin tomarte la molestia de invitarme a cenar. Al fin y al cabo, parece que no te importa lo más mínimo que yo sienta.

La soltó con tal rapidez que Isabella sintió una especie de abandono; por un momento su cuerpo recordó la época en la que agradecía el contacto de sus manos… más que agradecerlo, se moría por él, lo anhelaba desesperadamente. De pronto volvió a la realidad al notar el desdén con que la estaba mirando.

—Lo que quiero es que ese niño, «nuestro» hijo, nazca, sino como fruto del amor, al menos sí del placer.

Aquella afirmación dejó a Isabella totalmente desorientada… y la hizo sentir algo demasiado peligroso. No obstante, se apresuró a contestarle con la misma furia con la que había hablado él:

— ¿Y cómo demonios piensas conseguirlo? Porque no hay la menor posibilidad de que yo sienta ningún deseo hacia ti.

Casi podía oír los latidos de su corazón en mitad del silencio ensordecedor. Estaba mirándola de tal modo que parecía estar tocándola realmente.

—No puedes hacer nada para que me sienta atraída por ti —insistió de nuevo—. ¿Entiendes, Edward? —le dio miedo su propia agresividad, pero se negó a admitir ese miedo, o la locura que se estaba apoderando de ella.

— ¿Me estás desafiando, Isabella? —Le preguntó él con más suavidad—. Porque si lo que quieres es que te demuestre que estás muy equivocada, yo lo estoy deseando… de hecho estaría más que encantado de hacerlo —añadió con énfasis.

De repente era como si sus cinco sentidos hubieran vuelto a la vida después de un prolongado letargo; podía oler el polvo que permanecía suspendido en el aire, sentía la calidez de los rayos de sol colándose por las ventanas… un sol que no alcanzaba a tener la intensidad de los ojos de Edward.

— ¡No! —respondió con un débil susurro porque no tenía fuerzas para más. « ¡No!», era agua pasada… Ya no quería a Edward y no iba a permitirse volver a enamorarse de él jamás—. No podrías hacerlo.

— ¿Ah, no? —Dijo con una sonrisilla malévola—. Acuérdate de tus palabras, porque te las recordaré cuando estemos en la cama, cuando te tenga desnuda entre mis brazos y me pidas que te haga mía.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

ISABELLA apartó los ojos de la ventana del dormitorio de su niñez y miró la hora.

Las siete y media; pronto tendría que bajar para salir a cenar con Edward, que la había avisado de que, si no bajaba por su propio pie antes de las ocho, subiría a buscarla.

— ¿Por qué haces todo esto? —le había preguntado ella desesperada.

— ¿Y tú?

—Sabes perfectamente por qué. No tengo elección.

—Claro que la tienes —había respondido Edward fríamente—. Podrías perfectamente dar media vuelta y largarte.

—El refugio necesita ese dinero… ya lo sabes.

Eso era cierto, también era cierto que Isabella era consciente de que no podría vivir consigo misma si no hacía todo lo posible para ayudar a aquellos niños. Pero dejar que Edward consumara el matrimonio, ¡y tener un hijo suyo! Volvió a perder la mirada en el paisaje que se extendía al otro lado de la ventana mientras se preguntaba si tendría el valor suficiente para seguir adelante.

Desde aquella ventana era desde donde solía esperar impaciente la llegada de su padre, momento en el que corría a recibirlo. Nunca, ni siquiera en los peores momentos de la enfermedad de su madre, había olvidado dedicarle a Isabella el tiempo y el cariño necesarios.

Después había llegado su matrimonio con Tanya, cuando la joven había empezado a recurrir a Edward; entonces era él al que esperaba ver llegar desde la ventana de su dormitorio, que en aquella época se había convertido en un verdadero refugio.

Su padre había sentido un cariño muy especial por aquella casa, había afirmado multitud de veces que para él representaba todo lo que debía ser un hogar familiar.

—Algún día traerás aquí a tus hijos a verme, Bella—le había dicho a menudo. Siempre había deseado convertirse en abuelo.

Un niño, pensó Isabella con los ojos llorosos por la fuerza de aquellos recuerdos. Un niño que fuera parte de Edward y de ella, a su padre le habría encantado y lo habría querido con todo su corazón.

El hijo de Edward. Cuántas veces se habría sentado allí misma ella y habría fantaseado con la posibilidad de que aquello ocurriera. Pero su fantasía era que Edward la amara y ese niño fuera el fruto de su mutuo amor, y eso no era lo que estaba pasando. Tuvo que admitirlo con lágrimas en los ojos, él no la amaba, solo quería tener un hijo que llevara su sangre porque era la sangre de su padre.

Sin embargo, al mirar al camino que llevaba hasta la puerta de la casa, podía imaginarse perfectamente a los tres paseando tranquilamente: Edward, ella y el pequeño de pelo negro y ojos azules y la misma tierna sonrisa de su abuelo.

«Estoy loca», se dijo en tono reprobatorio mientras salía de la habitación para dirigirse al encuentro de su marido.

Nunca podría desear hacer lo que él estaba obligándola a hacer pero, tenía que admitir que tampoco podía negar el fuerte instinto maternal que le provocaba la sola idea de tener ese hijo que había evocado su imaginación.

Al bajar al cuarto de estar comprobó que, a diferencia de ella, Edward se había cambiado de ropa y se había puesto un atuendo más informal que el traje que había llevado por la mañana.

Debía de estar haciendo muy buen tiempo aquel verano, pensó Isabella al ver el bronceado que lucía él en los brazos. Siempre había encontrado algo extraordinario en aquellos brazos sutilmente musculados, algo que la hacía sentir un sensual escalofrío que le recorría la piel palmo a palmo. Había habido un tiempo en el que solo la idea de que aquellos brazos la rodearan con fuerza había hecho que sintiera un ardor en lo más profundo de su cuerpo adolescente.

Más tarde, a medida que había ido creciendo, había empezado a fantasear con sus manos más que con sus brazos; soñaba que aquellos dedos la acariciaban, excitándole de un modo que, con solo imaginarlo en la soledad de su dormitorio, la hacía sonrojarse llena de deseo.

El hecho de que se hubiera duchado y cambiado de ropa la hizo sentir incómoda porque ella seguía llevando la misma indumentaria con la que había viajado desde Río. Se había negado a cambiarse para demostrarle lo poco que le importaba lo que pensara de ella o el aspecto que tenía cuando estaba en su compañía. Sin embargo ahora lo único que sentía era incomodidad.

— ¿Estabas demasiado ocupada para cambiarte? No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Luigi lo entenderá—la disculpó Edward nada más verla.

— ¿Le has dicho a Luigi que… que nosotros?

—Le he dicho que íbamos a ir a cenar —confirmó él—. Espero que te siga gustando la tarta de pera y almendra y el helado de miel.

Sin querer fijarse en que recordaba perfectamente su postre preferido, Isabella le dijo secamente:

— ¿Y qué más le has dicho?

—Nada —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Tuvo que preguntarse a sí misma por qué en lugar de sentirse aliviada, lo que sentía era una especie de rabia de que él no hubiera hecho público su reencuentro.

—Pues tendrás que decir algo, ¿no? No podemos empezar de repente a vivir juntos como un matrimonio.

—Entonces tendremos que decirle a la gente lo que quieren oír —respondió Edward con naturalidad.

— ¿Y qué es eso exactamente?

—Pues que ha habido un acercamiento entre nosotros y hemos decidido darle una segunda oportunidad a nuestro matrimonio.

— ¿Una segunda oportunidad? —la pregunta se le escapó de los labios y, en cuanto vio el modo en que la miraba Edward, se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

—No creo que nadie piense que no éramos amantes antes de casamos y, no sé por qué, pero me imagino que no querrás que la gente sepa que sigues siendo virgen.

—No te hagas ilusiones de que mi virginidad tenga nada que ver contigo —espetó Isabella ofendida—. El que yo no… bueno, es asunto mío y, de nadie más.

Mientras ella hablaba Edward había comenzado a andar hacia la puerta y ella lo había seguido sin pensar.

—Espera un momento —dijo él justo antes de abrir la puerta y, acto seguido sacó una cajita del bolsillo del pantalón—. Creo que te vendrá bien llevar esto —afirmó con extrema frialdad—. Me he fijado que no llevas el original. Este no tiene la bendición de un cura, y he tenido que adivinar el tamaño; espero haber acertado… no pensé que fueras a estar tan delgada.

A Isabella le sorprendió ver la similitud de aquel anillo con su verdadera alianza de boda, pero lo que hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón fue el otro objeto que había en la cajita, algo que se había arrepentido todos aquellos años de haber dejado atrás: su anillo de compromiso, en el que entonces Edward había mandado engarzar los tres diamantes que antes habían pertenecido al anillo de compromiso de su madre. Aquellas piedras significaban tanto para ella que al verlas se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Mi anillo —dijo en un susurro.

—A lo mejor te está grande —respondió él tomando su mano entre las suyas.

Isabella no pudo hacer nada para que su cuerpo entero no empezara a temblar y su mente no volviera al momento en el que, cuatro años antes, Edward le había puesto otro anillo. Y recordó exactamente lo que había sentido entonces; la fuerza con la que había deseado que aquel matrimonio significara para él algo más que un negocio.

Efectivamente el anillo le estaba un poco grande, pensó con agitación mientras él lo deslizaba con suavidad por su dedo. De pronto le resultaba increíblemente difícil respirar con normalidad; tenía la sensación de que las costillas le oprimían los pulmones. Notó que Edward estaba mirándola. Y como si estuviera ocurriendo a cámara lenta, vio cómo se disponía a besarle la mano al igual que había hecho el día de su boda.

—No.

Retiró la mano asustada por el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta al predecir lo que aquel beso la habría hecho sentir. Hacía cuatro años, cuando había hecho lo mismo en la iglesia, todo su cuerpo había empezado a temblar llenándola de confusión; entonces había sabido que debía hacerle aquella pregunta. Ahora no podía evitar imaginar qué habría pasado si aquellas palabras nunca hubieran salido de su boca… No, era mejor no torturarse pensando qué habría pasado si… Tenía muy claro que no le habría gustado vivir en la ignorancia. No, así tampoco habría sido feliz.

Sin darse la vuelta para mirar a Edward salió de la casa y se dejó embriagar por el aroma de las rosas que flanqueaban la entrada. Aquellos rosales los había plantado su madre… ¡Dios! La casa entera estaba llena de recuerdos de tiempos felices. De repente se encontró pensando en su futuro hijo, lo imaginó creciendo allí.

—Si has cambiado de opinión, quizás no deberíamos…

Era obvio que Edward deseaba tener aquel niño a toda costa porque en sus palabras le había parecido adivinar verdadera aprensión. A lo mejor era por eso por lo que no se había casado con Tanya, porque no había querido tener un hijo con ella. Lo cierto era que la mera posibilidad de que hubiera sido así llenó a Isabella de satisfacción.

—No has cambiado nada. Eso sí, estás aún más guapa que nunca. ¡Bella, bellísima! —le dijo Luigi mientras los acompañaba hasta su mesa.

—Pero Luigi, si no ha cambiado, ¿cómo puede estar más guapa? —bromeó Edward.

—Porque antes era una chiquilla muy guapa —empezó a explicar el dueño del restaurante sin dejarse intimidar—, pero ahora —continuó mirando a Isabella con admiración— ¡Ahora es una mujer hermosísima! Y tú tienes mucha suerte de tener una esposa tan espléndida.

Parecía que Luigi recordaba perfectamente que estaban casados.

—Menos mal que no se le quedó el aspecto que tenía después de una de tus lecciones de comer espaguetis —a pesar de que su voz era seria, en los ojos de Edward al mirar a Isabella había un brillo tan sorprendente que ella fue incapaz de dejar de mirarlos durante varios segundos. Aquel rostro guardaba un peligroso parecido con el del joven que recordaba de su adolescencia: los mismos ojos llenos de brillo burlón, la misma boca siempre a punto de sonreír. Además aquel siempre había sido el restaurante preferido de Isabella, un lugar que asociaba con muchos momentos felices de su vida.

—Os he guardado una mesa muy especial les dijo mientras cruzaban el comedor abarrotado de gente hasta llegar a su mesa de siempre, que también había sido la preferida del señor swan.

Siguiendo un impulso, Isabella se acercó a Luigi y le agradeció el detalle con un sincero abrazo y, al principio él respondió del mismo modo, pero de repente la soltó y dio un paso atrás sin dejar de mirar a Edward.

—Se me olvidaba que ya no eres una chiquilla sino una mujer casada —dijo en tono de disculpa.

En cuanto se quedaron solos, ya sentados a la mesa, Edward la miró muy serio y le dijo:

—Preferiría que no coquetearas con otros hombres.

— ¿Coquetear? —preguntó ella asombrada—. No estaba coqueteando, solo estaba… —se quedó callada al darse cuenta de que no tenía por qué defenderse; no había hecho nada malo y aquella acusación era una ridiculez.

—Puede que sigas siendo virgen, Bella—continuó diciéndole Edward apoyado en la mesa para acercarse a ella y que nadie pudiera oír su conversación— pero eso no quiere decir que sigas siendo una jovencita ingenua. Ahora eres una mujer casada… eres mi esposa.

—No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo —lo interrumpió Isabella tan pronto como pudo reaccionar—. Solo le he dado un abrazo.

—Puede que para ti no tenga ninguna importancia —continuó él con repentina tristeza—. Pero es mucho más de lo que me has dado a mí.

—Eso es muy diferente.

—Claro que es diferente. Yo soy tu marido —respondió con verdadero pesar en el rostro—. Espero que lleves tus cosas al dormitorio principal cuanto antes.

Isabella se preguntó si tendría la menor idea del efecto que aquellas palabras tenían en ella; lo sorprendida y, sí, lo asustada que la hacían sentir.

—A eso se le llama seducir a alguien de forma sutil —dijo ella con sarcasmo y, haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por no revelar sus emociones, ocultó su rostro detrás de la carta.

Al ver que no había respuesta a sus palabras, bajó la carta y observó en sus ojos que parecía haber llegado a su sensibilidad, atravesando esa coraza que tenía la virtud de haberla repelido y atraído desde el mismo momento en que conoció a Edward. Pero entonces su expresión cambió y ella comenzó a temblar.

—Voy a ser mucho menos sutil. Te prometo que voy a hacer que grites mi nombre de placer bajo las sábanas, querrás que…

— ¡No!

La respuesta de Isabella salió de sus labios como una explosión justo en el momento en el que llegaba el camarero para ver si estaban listos para pedir.

¿Cómo era posible que Edward pudiera decir algo como lo que acababa de decir y, al instante siguiente, estar hablando con el camarero sobre los platos especiales del día y el vino adecuado para acompañarlos?

—Te va a encantar este vino, Bella—le dijo cuando volvieron a quedarse solos—. A mí me lo enseño tu padre. Esta cosecha es del mismo año en el que tú naciste. Y al igual que tú… —su voz se había ido convirtiendo en un sensual susurro que acariciaba las palabras mientras que la imaginación traicionera de Isabella se entretenía en preguntarse si su lengua le acariciaría la piel del mismo modo.

—No, no te voy a decir todavía las características que tenéis en común.

Isabella había pedido los mejillones en salsa que tanto había recordado durante aquellos años y los disfrutó con un placer casi infantil, sin darse cuenta de que Edward la observaba maravillado mientras se los comía.

Al mirarla se preguntó cómo reaccionaría ella si supiera lo que estaba pensando, y lo que estaba sintiendo… y deseando. Bebió un buen trago de vino y decidió que seguramente era mejor que no tuviera la menor idea de lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza; si lo hubiera sabido habría salido corriendo y no habría parado hasta llegar a Río.

Lo cierto era que, si ella no hubiera regresado, él habría ido a buscarla como llevaba tiempo planeando. Y ahora que estaba en casa tenía que asegurarse de que no volvía a marcharse.

En ese momento Isabella levantó la mirada como si hubiera notado los ojos de Edward clavados en ella, pero inmediatamente él se concentró en su plato y ella se sintió estúpida por haber creído que estaba observándola a ella.

— ¡Edward e Isabella! Me pareció que erais vosotros —una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos de repente—. ¡Qué sorpresa!

Isabella se quedó desorientada al ver aquella cara tan familiar; era una de las mejores amigas de su madrastra, por la que tampoco había sentido nunca excesiva simpatía. Le resultaba muy chocante ver a alguien conocido cuando llevaba tan poco tiempo allí, pero era comprensible ya que Emporio siempre había sido el restaurante más concurrido de la ciudad.

Podía sentir la curiosidad de Miranda, que estaba de pie al lado de su mesa mientras su marido la esperaba visiblemente impaciente por marcharse.

— ¿Hemos de entender que estáis juntos otra vez? —Les dijo con una actitud tan directa que le dio náuseas—. La verdad es que siempre me pareció que habías sido demasiado impetuosa al marcharte de aquella manera el mismo día de tu boda —afirmó riéndose con falsedad—. Estoy deseando contárselo a Tanya.

Al ver que ninguno de los dos decía nada, ella continuó hablando.

—Porque no lo sabe todavía, ¿o sí? ¡Madre mía! No creo que vaya a hacerle mucha gracia. Está en el Caribe y no vuelve hasta la próxima semana, ¿no es así? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Edward.

—Disculpadme —sin esperar a oír la respuesta, Isabella se puso en pie y se dirigió al servicio.

Sabía que era una estupidez que aquello la sorprendiera tanto, se suponía que no debía importarle lo más mínimo relación que Edward tuviera con su madrastra. Después de todo, ella estaba allí solo para conseguir el dinero para los niños brasileños, no era porque deseara volver con su marido. Del mismo modo que Edward solo quería estar con ella para conseguir ese hijo, por eso y por nada más.

Aun así no podía dejar de pensar que las palabras de Miranda habían dejado bien claro lo que seguía habiendo entre Tanya Edward. ¿Le habría dicho a ella cuáles eran sus planes con Isabella? Por algún motivo, ella sospechaba que no.

Se secó las manos y la cara, respiró hondo y volvió al comedor con fuerzas renovadas. Cuando llegó a la mesa no había señal de Miranda, así que se sentó sin decir nada. Había empezado a dolerle la cabeza enormemente y tuvo la sensación de estar incubando una gripe o algo así; tenía el estómago revuelto y le dolían los músculos de todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Bella?

—La verdad es que no —respondió algo confundida—. Estoy un poco mareada.

Edward se levantó y fue hasta ella con cara de preocupación.

—Vamos fuera, el aire fresco te vendrá bien.

Al ver que se acercaba a ella, Isabella se apartó de manera instintiva; tenía que huir de aquellas manos que también habían tocado a Tanya, su enemigo; de aquella voz que ahora demostraba preocupación por ella, pero que seguramente habría pronunciado apasionadas palabras de deseo dirigidas a su madrastra. El acto de procreación que iba a compartir con ella como un mero trámite con Tanya habría sido algo más íntimo placentero para él… Isabella comenzó a temblar incapaz de soportar las náuseas que estaba sintiendo.

Su rostro debía de estar reflejando sus pensamientos porque Edward se dio cuenta del rechazo que sentía en aquel momento hacia él.

—Se supone que estamos dándole una segunda oportunidad a nuestro matrimonio —le susurró mientras se dirigían a la puerta del restaurante.

—Tú no quieres dar ninguna oportunidad a nuestro matrimonio —contraatacó Isabella con debilidad—. Tú lo único que quieres es… —al notar la brisa en la cara se quedó callada pensando mejor lo que iba a decir.

— ¿Me puedes decir qué demonios te ocurre?

—Nada, ya te lo he dicho, estoy un poco mareada. Claro que no es de extrañar en estas circunstancias… Nada ha cambiado, ¿verdad, Edward? —le preguntó en tono desafiante.

— ¿Es que esperabas que lo hubiera hecho? Eso es un poco ingenuo, ¿no crees?

¡Dios! No se avergonzaba lo más mínimo lo que estaba haciendo ni de lo que había hecho en el pasado.

—No me habías dicho que Tanya siguiera viviendo por aquí —le dijo con amargura, pero él simplemente se encogió de hombros dando a entender que aquel enfado le parecía totalmente irrelevante—. Tanya estuvo casada con mi padre, es…

—Ya sé quién es Tanya, Bella—la interrumpió drásticamente.

—Lo sabes pero no te importa, ¿verdad? —ahora que había empezado no podía dejar de decir lo que pensaba.

Edward murmuró algo ininteligible antes de contestar.

—Siempre fuiste demasiado sensible. Y demasiado… —fuera lo que fuera lo que iba a decir se perdió en el aire cuando otra pareja salió del restaurante y notaron que se quedaban mirándolos algo sorprendido—. Este no es el lugar más apropiado para tener esta conversación —dijo él entonces agarrándola del brazo mientras comenzaba a andar hacia el coche.

—Suéltame —le pidió Isabella muy alterada—. No soporto que me toques, ni ahora ni nunca…

Era consciente de que él no era el responsable de que Miranda hubiera aparecido en el restaurante, pero sí que lo era de haber traicionado la confianza de su padre y la suya. Lo odiaba, lo despreciaba y lo aborrecía con todas sus fuerzas.

Estaba tan inmersa en su preocupación por que Edward siguiera teniendo tanto poder sobre ella que no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a casa hasta que vio que él estaba abriéndole la puerta desde fuera. Al salir se encontró con el cuerpo de Edward demasiado cerca, tanto que toda ella reaccionó ante su proximidad: podía percibir su olor, tan peligrosamente masculino que hizo que se le pusiera el vello de punta; más aún cuando, al rozarle el brazo notó que se le endurecían los pezones y se le sonrojaba el rostro.

Sin mirarlo a la cara ni un segundo, se apresuró a la puerta pero, una vez allí tuvo que esperarlo porque no tenía llaves. Un inmenso pánico la invadió al observar su rostro mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Bella—susurró poniéndole ambas manos en los hombros.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! —exclamó sin conseguir que la soltara.

—Escúchame.

—No.

Solo vio la furia que transmitían sus ojos durante un instante antes de que su rostro estuviera demasiado encima como para poder distinguir nada.

—Muy bien, parece que esta va a ser la única manera de comunicarme contigo.

Isabella emitió un leve grito de protesta, pero enseguida se olvidó del odio que sentía hacia él porque lo que estaba ocurriéndole era mucho más poderoso y todo su cuerpo estaba concentrado en la explosión de sensaciones que aquel beso estaba provocando.

Fue como sumergir una bola de helado en chocolate caliente: hasta el últimocentímetro de su piel se estaba derritiendo por él. Era mucho más intenso de lo que jamás habría podido imaginar, y eso que había imaginado aquello millones de veces.

De algún modo, la ira de Edward se había convertido en una sensualidad en la que no solo estaban participando sus labios sino también sus lenguas, y sus manos. Los movimientos de ambos eran solo un pequeño indicio de toda la pasión contenida que existía entre ellos.

—Me has besado como si llevaras años deseando hacerlo —oyó las palabras de Edward, mientras todavía podía sentir sus manos pasearse por su espalda y provocándole un millón de escalofríos tan fuertes como descargas eléctricas. Sin embargo, consiguió asimilar lo que quería decir aquella afirmación y, al hacerlo, se alejó de él consciente de lo que acababa de hacer.

—No deseaba nada de esto —aseguró impetuosamente—. Lo único que quiero es recuperar el dinero para ayudar a esos niños, eso es por lo que estoy aquí, acuérdate.

Se quedó mirándolo aunque, en la penumbra en la que se encontraban, no podía ver muy bien la expresión de su rostro, solo notaba que la observaba mientras ella esperaba una respuesta que preveía tajante y fría; pero en lugar de responder, se limitó a abrir la puerta y dejarla entrar en la casa. Isabella cruzó el umbral sin mirarlo siquiera y subió las escaleras, segura de que intentaría detenerla o al menos la llamaría antes de llegar arriba. Pero no fue así y ella no se atrevió a darse la vuelta.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

ISABELLA estaba profundamente dormida, inmersa en el más maravilloso sueño:

—Mmmm —se deslizó lánguidamente acariciando la nuca de Edward, sintiendo su piel y enterrando después los dedos en los rizos de su pelo.

—Sabes que esto es muy peligroso, ¿verdad? —la advertía él mientras aproximaba su cuerpo al de ella.

—Me gusta el peligro… especialmente si ese peligro eres tú.

Era una delicia ver cómo la miraba con aquellos intensos ojos verdes, sentir la armonía que reinaba entre ellos… pero sobre todo el deseo y la excitación que ninguno de los dos se esforzaba en ocultar. Ella esperaba sus besos con los labios entreabiertos y después se dejaba conquistar por el éxtasis que le proporcionaban.

— ¡Edward! —aquello no era un juego sino la búsqueda de dos seres ansiosos que unían hasta el últimocentímetro de piel intentando estar lo más cerca posible. Él paseaba las manos por la espalda desnuda y por los lugares más íntimos del cuerpo de Isabella, que respondía con gemidos de placer. Cada beso y cada caricia la acercaba un poco más al clímax que sabía la esperaba, pero al mismo tiempo una terrible sensación de miedo también se iba apoderando de ella con igual fuerza.

— ¡No! —gritó angustiada por el pavor a perder aquello que tanto estaba disfrutando, por perder a Edward y su amor.

Su propio grito la sacó de golpe del sueño y, durante unos segundos, no sabía qué estaba pasando ni dónde se encontraba hasta que se incorporó, encendió la lamparita de noche y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cama de su niñez. Pero ni siquiera eso pudo deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta y que apenas le permitía respirar. Todo había sido un sueño, pero un sueño muy real en el que Edward… en el que ellos…

— ¿Qué ocurre, Isabella? Te he oído gritar.

Era Edward, que acababa de entrar alarmado en su dormitorio.

—Nada, no pasa nada —negó ella sin poder ocultar la tensión. De ningún modo podría desvelarle el contenido de su sueño.

—Pero acabas de gritar —insistió él al tiempo que se acercaba a la cama. Seguía completamente vestido, aunque se había desabrochado algunos botones de la camisa, lo que dejaba ver su pecho ligeramente cubierto de vello.

Isabella no podía apartar la mirada de él, era incapaz de olvidar que en el sueño ella había estado acariciando aquella piel, se había tumbado completamente desnuda junto a él. Sintió un tremendo escalofrío de placer.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Hacía años que no tenía un sueño así; probablemente desde la adolescencia, cuando solía dormir en aquella misma cama. Quizás era la influencia del dormitorio y de la casa entera porque, desde luego ya no deseaba compartir ese tipo de cosas con Edward.

—A lo mejor deberíamos llamar al médico —sugirió él sentándose en la cama—. Antes te encontrabas mal y ahora estás temblando.

Isabella era consciente de cómo sus fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear.

—No me pasa nada. Aparte del hecho de que me están chantajeando para que me acueste con alguien a quien no amo, solo para que él pueda tener el hijo que quiere. Pero —añadió con una mezcla de sarcasmo y tristeza—, no creo que le quieras contar eso al médico. Además se te da muy bien no decirle a la gente las cosas que deberían saber.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Intenta deducirlo tú solo —lo desafió con valentía y, cuando vio que seguía mirándola con el ceño fruncido, le dio más pistas—: No sé por qué no creo que le hayas dicho a Tanya cuáles eran tus planes conmigo.

Respiró hondo antes de recordarle que también se le había olvidado contarle a ella por qué iba a casarse con ella estando enamorado de su madrastra, pero Edward la interrumpió antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—No, no lo he hecho, ni sé por qué debería hacerlo.

¿Cómo podía tener la desfachatez de decir algo así?

— ¿Por qué? —repitió Isabella estupefacta pero sin el valor suficiente para desvelar lo que realmente estaba pensando—. Sabes que se va a enterar, Miranda se lo contará nada más verla.

Descubrió sorprendida que estaba conteniendo la respiración en espera de que le dijera que Tanya ya no significaba nada para él. ¿De verdad era tan estúpida?

—Nuestro matrimonio y nuestros planes no tienen nada que ver con Tanya.

— ¿Y no te importa lo que ella piense al respecto?

—Mi deseo de tener un hijo con los genes de tu padre no tiene por qué afectar a Tanya en absoluto.

— ¿Tampoco a tu relación con ella? —Isabella no podía hacer otra cosa que seguir insistiendo.

—Escucha, sé lo que opinas de tu madrastra, Bella, pero ahora eres una mujer adulta. Mi relación con ella, como tú dices, es la que es y no se puede cambiar; y lo que siento hacia ella tampoco ha cambiado —le explicó con la mayor suavidad posible.

Edward observó cómo los ojos de Isabella se llenaban de angustia. Sabía lo desgraciada que su madrastra la había hecho sentir y, como acababa de decirle, a él le gustaba tan poco Tanya como cuando John se casó con ella. Para él no era más que una mujer superficial, egoísta y manipuladora; pero eso no alteraba el hecho de que, como beneficiaria del testamento del señor swan, Edward tenía la responsabilidad de que recibiera los ingresos anuales a los que tenía derecho. No obstante, era obvio que Isabella no estaba dispuesta a aceptar tal cosa.

—Edward, creo que te odio… No, sé que te odio —afirmó ella al darse cuenta con profundo pesar del poder que seguía teniendo aquel hombre para hacerle daño. Después de cuatro años pensando que lo había olvidado y que su amor por él había muerto igual que su confianza y su respeto.

—Puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras —contestó él mientras ella se había levantado de la cama y se encontraba al lado de la ventana dándole la espalda—. Pero aun así vas a tener un hijo mío —añadió con frialdad y, antes de que pudiera recibir ninguna respuesta, dio media vuelta y salió del dormitorio cerrando la puerta tras él.

Isabella se volvió a mirar y no la sorprendió comprobar que estaba temblando de los pies a la cabeza; pero esa vez no era de miedo sino de rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que quería que le diera un hijo justo después de haber admitido que había otra mujer en su vida? Y no una mujer cualquiera, sino su madrastra, ni más ni menos.

Isabella no pudo volver a quedarse dormida. Echó un vistazo al reloj mientras pensaba que Edward debía de haberla oído llorar desde su habitación. No entendía por qué había tenido aquel sueño, ni por qué la había hecho sentir tan desgraciada el descubrimiento de que seguía queriendo a Tanya.

Cualquiera habría dicho que eso significaba que seguía enamorada de Edward, pero no era así y ella lo sabía. ¡Por supuesto que no! Ojalá pudiera estar en Río, donde se había sentido tan segura sin pensar en él.

Una vocecita dentro de su cabeza la hizo reconocer que estaba mintiéndose a sí misma.

«Está bien, quizás pienso en él de vez en cuando».

Pero enseguida la vocecita volvió a protestar.

«De acuerdo, a veces también sueño con él», tuvo que admitir para sus adentros. Pero aquello no eran sueños sino pesadillas. Y eso no quería decir que siguiera amándolo.

—Tienes media hora para desayunar antes de que nos vayamos a Londres —anunció Edward en cuanto la vio aparecer en el comedor a la mañana siguiente.

Al oír aquello Isabella se apresuró a pensar que quizás hubiera cambiado de opinión sobre su trato a raíz de la conversación que habían tenido en su dormitorio. Seguramente la llevaba a Londres para que pudiera tomar el primer avión a Río. Ojalá fuera así.

—Yo nunca desayuno. Subiré a hacer la maleta.

— ¿La maleta? —preguntó él sorprendido—. Bella, solo vamos a ver al abogado. No vamos a pasar allí la noche. Aunque no estaría mal que te pusieras algo más formal —añadió echando un vistazo a la indumentaria algo desgastada que llevaba puesta.

—Si no te gusta la ropa que llevo… —espetó ella a la defensiva, pero no pudo terminar de hablar.

— ¿…Puedo comprarte otra? Eso era exactamente lo que estaba pensando y es lo que voy a hacer en cuanto hayamos acabado con Jasper. No dudo que confías en mí como yo en ti, pero se me ha ocurrido que si poníamos nuestro acuerdo legalmente por escrito, te sentirías más segura. ¿Qué es eso de que no desayunas?

La rapidez con la que había cambiado de tema la había dejado tan confundida que no sabía qué responder. Además se había distraído en cuanto había oído que quería poner aquel acuerdo por escrito… ¿Acuerdo? No, más bien debía decir chantaje.

—No me extraña que estés tan delgada. Anda, toma un poco de esto —dijo sirviéndole cereales en un tazón—. Con fruta y chocolate —le dijo sonriendo—. Eran tus preferidos.

—Eso era cuando tenía trece años —le recordó Isabella, pero él no estaba haciéndole el menor caso.

—No nos vamos a ir hasta que te lo hayas comido.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que la gente piense que estás matándome de hambre además de chantajeándome? —preguntó provocadoramente.

— ¿Chantajeándote? —No pudo decir nada más al respecto porque en ese momento sonó el teléfono—. Debe de ser la llamada de negocios que estaba esperando. Voy a contestar desde el despacho.

Cuando se hubo marchado Isabella se quedó mirando el tazón de cereales dispuesta a no probarlos siquiera, pero mientras pensaba en los niños de Brasil empezó a comer de forma distraída y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, tuvo que admitir que estaban gustándole, aunque apartó el cuenco sin terminar el contenido.

El despacho del abogado estaba en el mismo edificio en el que había estado la empresa de su padre y que ahora, obviamente, pertenecía a Edward.

Una enorme nostalgia invadió a Isabella al recordar todas las veces que había estado allí con su padre. Todavía lo echaba mucho de menos, no con el indescriptible dolor de los primeros meses, sino con una tristeza que había llegado a ser parte inherente de su carácter.

—Llevo siglos pensando en cambiar las oficinas de edificio —le dijo Edward mientras se dirigían hacia el ascensor—. Todavía tengo la sensación de que en cualquier momento va a aparecer tu padre. Sigo echándolo de menos, me imagino que siempre lo haré.

Lo que acababa de decir era tan parecido a lo que ella estaba pensando que Isabella no podía hablar por miedo a delatar sus emociones; lo único que podía hacer era mirar hacia otro lado para que él no viera lo que tan claramente reflejaba su rostro. ¿Cómo podía hablar así de su padre y al mismo tiempo traicionarlo enamorándose de su esposa?

En la estrechez del ascensor Edward le rozó el brazo provocándole un calambre que recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Aquello hizo que Isabella se preguntara cómo demonios iba a engendrar un hijo con él cuando ni siquiera soportaba que la tocara. Se las había arreglado para aguantar el beso que le había dado la noche anterior, pero el sueño que había tenido después… Ahí no parecía que estuviera costándole ningún esfuerzo estar con él.

— ¡No! —exclamó de pronto intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Edward alarmado—. ¿Te encuentras mal otra vez? Realmente creo que deberíamos ir al médico, puede que tengas algún virus.

—Estoy bien —farfulló ella justo cuando se abrían las puertas del ascensor. De pronto le rondó por la cabeza la posibilidad de cambiar de opinión; todavía estaba a tiempo de decir que no era lo bastante fuerte para llevar a cabo ese sacrificio y entonces podría volver a Río. Sin embargo, aunque habría deseado con todas sus fuerzas alejarse de allí en ese mismo momento, sabía que nunca se habría perdonado a sí misma un comportamiento tan egoísta.

En la oficina del abogado los recibió una mujer que parecía conocer bien a Edward.

—Jasper no tardará nada —les dijo amablemente—. No quería marcharse porque sabía que ibais a venir, pero le han llamado para un caso urgente.

Se volvió sonriente hacía Isabella como si estuviera disculpándose. Ambas mujeres tendrían aproximadamente la misma edad; la recepcionista tenía el pelo castaño y estaba embarazada, lo que hizo que Isabella retirara la mirada con nerviosismo.

— ¡Aquí estás, cariño! —Dijo entonces la mujer cuando se abrió la puerta y apareció un hombre-. Le estaba explicando a Edward que habías tenido que marcharte.

Al verlos darse un beso Isabella se fijó en que ambos llevaban anillo de casados, así que dedujo que serían marido y mujer, justo cuando Edward los presentó como Jasper y Charlotte Hale.

—Encantado de conocerla, señora Cullen —la saludó Jasper Hale estrechándole la mano—. He oído hablar muchísimo usted. Mi tío Henry la quería mucho y, por supuesto, era muy amigo de su padre. Mi madre me ha contado muchas cosas de él y de usted. Sé lo que habría significado para él saber que Edward y usted… han decidido… que se han reconciliado —se quedó callado visiblemente incómodo por lo que acababa de decir, pero Isabella lo hizo sentir mejor al pedirle que la tuteara; aunque la fastidiaba que Edward hubiera estado tan seguro de que iba a aceptar su plan como para contarle a su abogado que se habían «reconciliado».

No debía olvidar que era un experto manipulador.

—Sí —intervino Charlotte Hale—. La madre de Jasper habla mucho del señor swan y de Edward, le está muy agradecida por todo lo que hizo cuando Henry tuvo aquel terrible ataque cardiaco y estuvo tantas horas en el hospital junto a él.

—Era lo mínimo podía hacer —respondió Edward sin mucha efusividad, como si no le apeteciera hablar del tema.

Isabella sintió un escalofrío. Si Henry no hubiera tenido ese ataque al corazón, ¿habría salido Edward tras ella para evitar que se marchara? Siempre había pensado que la había dejado irse porque su marcha le era indiferente, o incluso se había sentido aliviado, pero ahora parecía que estaba equivocada. ¿Estaría equivocada en algo más?

Era obvio que Charlotte y Jasper Hale apreciaban mucho a Edward, sin embargo ellos no lo conocían tan bien como ella.

—Bueno… ¿qué te parece si lo celebramos con una copa de champán? —sugirió él nada más salieron del edificio—. No estamos lejos de un restaurante estupendo, y es la hora de la comida…

—Puede que tú tengas algo que celebrar, pero yo no —contestó Isabella airada por su ocurrencia.

— ¿Ah, no? Acabo de firmar un documento legal por el que me comprometo a donar un millón de libras a tu organización benéfica, yo creo que ese es motivo más que suficiente para una celebración —le dijo Edward mientras la agarraba del brazo.

Isabella trató de alejarse pero él no se lo permitió.

—Puede que en otras circunstancias… pero dado que acabo de venderte mi cuerpo a cambio de ese dinero…

Se quedó unos segundos mirándola sin decir nada pero con esa mirada parecía estar lanzándole una advertencia.

—Tú querías mucho a tu padre, ¿verdad, Bella? —le preguntó con tristeza.

—Sabes que sí.

—Entonces, ¿qué crees que le habría parecido la idea de que, sus genes, los de tu madre y los tuyos fueran a pasar a una nueva generación?

Isabella tardó unos segundos en sobreponerse a la extraña emoción que le había provocado aquella pregunta y, cuando lo hizo, su voz sonó temblorosa y entrecortada.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto, Edward? ¿Cómo te atreves a utilizar a mi padre para chantajearme?

—Estás acusándome todo el tiempo, deberías tener cuidado para que yo no empiece a hacer lo mismo.

— ¿De qué me ibas a acusar tú? —lo desafió ella sin miedo alguno, pero en lugar de contestar, le dijo con calma:

—Ya que no quieres comer, podríamos ir de compras a ver si encontramos algo de ropa para ti.

—No quiero ropa nueva —empezó a decir ella, pero Edward no estaba haciéndole caso sino que estaba intentando parar un taxi.

Como todavía la tenía agarrada del brazo, tuvo que acercarse a él para dejar que pasara un grupo de gente; al hacerlo pudo sentir la suavidad de su traje y, al mirarlo, percibió el aura de poder que siempre había tenido, pero que ahora era mucho más evidente. Era un poder que le daba cierto miedo, aunque lo que más miedo le daba era ella misma.

—Y recuerda una cosa —le dijo justo cuando consiguió que un taxi parara—, a partir de esta noche dormirás en mi cama.

Isabella, perdió la mirada en las calles mientras pedía al cielo que se quedara embarazada rápidamente. Ojalá bastara con acostarse con él una sola vez.

El motivo de tal petición no era que le diera miedo el sexo; no estaba en la época victoriana cuando virginidad era sinónimo desconocimiento. Además, en Río había hablado con niños y niñas que se habían visto obligados a vender su cuerpo para sobrevivir y que le habían contado explícitamente lo que solían pedirles. Si dándole un hijo a Edward podía salvar a uno de esos niños…

El hijo de Edward y ella. De forma inconsciente, Isabella se volvió a mirarlo y, al igual que había hecho ella solo unos segundos antes, estaba concentrado en lo que había al otro lado de la ventanilla del coche. Se aclaró la garganta para decirle algo, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo porque habían llegado a su destino.

—No, no, esto es más que suficiente —protestó Isabella desesperada al ver la cantidad de prendas que le había traído la dependienta de la boutique.

Aunque al principio se había visto tentada por el diseño y la abundancia de prendas, ahora sentía una especie de náusea que le recordaba a lo que sentía de niña después de comer demasiado helado. Por muy bonito que fuese todo aquello, su conciencia estaba haciéndola sentir culpable al pensar en la de niños que se podrían alimentar con el dinero que se iba a gastar allí.

Se miró en el espejo para ver los vaqueros que acababa de ponerse. La dependienta le estaba explicando cómo el diseño de aquellos pantalones estaba pensado para ajustarse y resaltar las curvas femeninas y Edward debía de estar de acuerdo porque no dejaba de mirarla; o quizás estuviera pensando que aquellos tejanos eran demasiado sexys para una mujer como ella.

—No me veo con ellos —murmuró ella dubitativa.

— ¿Por qué no? —le preguntó Edward extrañado—. A mí me parece que te quedan muy bien.

Pero Isabella no vio en él más que un gesto de menosprecio, seguramente porque Tanya siempre vestía a la moda y con ropa muy sexy; debía de estar comparándola con ella, que se sentía incómoda con unos simples vaqueros.

¿Pensaría que vistiéndola de aquel modo iba a resultarle más atractiva más parecida al tipo de mujeres que a él le gustaban?

Isabella nunca olvidaría los comentarios de desprecio que le había hecho Tanya el día de su boda y, quizás esos comentarios habían sido la causa de que desde entonces, siempre hubiera preferido la ropa ancha que ocultara su figura más que resaltarla.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que, hasta que decidió que quería tener un hijo con ella, Edward nunca había mostrado el menor interés físico por ella. Antes de su boda ni siquiera la había besado de verdad… Sin embargo ahora quería comprarle ropa que exaltara sus cualidades femeninas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué así le sería más fácil acostarse con ella? ¿Por qué la haría parecerse más a Tanya?

—No —insistió ella dirigiéndose a la dependienta—. Son demasiado caros y no creo que fuera a ponérmelos mucho.

—Nos los llevamos —intervino Edward zanjando la cuestión—. Si es por tu conciencia social —dijo mirando a Isabella con una sonrisa en los labios—, déjame que te recuerde que es mi dinero lo que vamos a gastarnos.

— ¿Tu dinero? —repitió ella enfadada—. Pues déjame que te recuerde yo a ti que puedo comprarme mi propia ropa. Aunque no era mucho, en Río recibía un sueldo por el trabajo que hacía.

Antes de poder oír aquello la dependienta se había alejado de ellos con total discreción.

—Ya sé que puedes hacerlo —admitió Edward—. Pero creo que un marido puede concederle a su esposa ciertos caprichos.

—Si lo que quieres es darme un «capricho» —respondió ella con soberbia—, hay otras cosas que me harían más ilusión.

—No has cambiado nada, Bella—la sonrisa que había en sus labios se hizo aún más amplia y luminosa—. Me acuerdo de lo sorprendido que se quedó tu padre, y lo furiosa que se puso Tanya, aquella vez que insististe en que, en lugar de comprarte un vestido para la fiesta de Navidad, comprara comida para unos caballitos que habían dejado abandonados cerca del pueblo.

Isabella notó cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas al recordar aquello. A su padre le había encantado que se preocupara tanto por esos animales y al final, ante la insistencia de Tanya, había comprado la comida pero también un vestido horroroso lleno de lazos rosas que había elegido su madrastra sin darse cuenta, o sin querer darse cuenta, de que ya era una adolescente.

Tanya otra vez. ¿Estaría Edward pensando en ella en ese mismo instante? ¿Desearía estar comprándole ropa a ella en lugar de a Isabella?

—De todas maneras —dijo antes de que sus pensamientos se apoderaran de ella por completo—, no sería muy lógico comprar ahora toda esta ropa —Edward la miró confundido y ella se sonrojó ante la idea de tener que darle aquella explicación—. Estas cosas son bastante ajustadas y… bueno… probablemente dentro de nada tenga que buscar prendas un poco más anchas —al ver su sonrisa al darse cuenta de a qué se estaba refiriendo, Isabella se sintió aún más incómoda.

—Si te refieres a que pronto necesitarás ropa de premamá, tienes razón —asintió sin ocultar cuánto se estaba divirtiendo—. Pero creo que nuestra reconciliación ya va a ocasionar suficiente curiosidad sin que parezca que estás embarazada —entonces la miró de soslayo y añadió con dulzura—: He de decir que me has sorprendido; no pensaba que te apeteciera tanto llevar a cabo nuestro acuerdo.

— ¡No es eso lo que quería decir! —protestó ella tan rápido como pudo. No podía creer que se atreviera a bromear con ese tema—. Es solo que no quiero ver cómo tiras el dinero en ropa que…

— ¿Te sentirás mejor si te digo que por cada libra que gastes, daré otra a ese refugio?

Isabella se quedó boquiabierta pero reaccionó inmediatamente. No quería verlo de aquel modo, no quería recordar lo maravilloso y especial que una vez había pensado que era.

—Eso es soborno —dijo para paliar su momentánea debilidad.

—Bueno, tú decides —respondió él sin darle mayor importancia—. Pero piensa que cuanto menos te gastes en ti, menos recibirán esos niños.

¿Habría algo que no fuera capaz de hacer con tal de salirse con la suya? El caso era que, al salir de la tienda, Isabella tenía un vestuario totalmente renovado y un increíble sentimiento de culpabilidad; aunque también pensó en que los niños brasileños iban a disfrutar de una buena cantidad de dinero extra.

—Me imagino que tampoco ahora querrás celebrar nuestras adquisiciones en Soda Fountain —mencionó Edward nada más salir de la boutique.

Por alguna razón, el mero hecho de escuchar el nombre de aquel lugar al que tantas veces había ido con su padre la llenó de una emoción tal que la dejó parada en mitad de la calle. Solo por un instante deseó que las cosas fueran diferentes: que Edward y ella estuvieran haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por empezar de nuevo y que ese hijo que planeaban tener fuera el fruto del amor y el entendimiento que había surgido entre ellos.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Es que la sola mención de Soda Fountain bastaba para que olvidara la traición de la que había sido víctima? No podía ser cierto que fuera una mujer tan débil y vulnerable.

Levantó la cabeza llena de orgullo y respondió con una sonrisa:

—La verdad es que no creo que un tentempié lleno de calorías vaya bien con la ropa tan ajustada que acabamos de comprar.

—Sin embargo yo creo que no te vendría nada mal engordar un poco.

¡Por supuesto que pensaba eso! Tanya era mucho más voluptuosa que ella.

—Bueno, si te sales con la tuya, lo haré pronto —respondió Isabella y, acto seguido empezó a arderle la cara por el rubor.

Edward la miró durante unos segundos esbozando una pícara sonrisa.

—Si eso es una sugerencia…

Isabella lo interrumpió al instante negando con la cabeza.

—El día que te sugiera que me lleves a la cama —le dijo con furia—, será…

—Ten cuidado, Bella—respondió él suavemente—. Ya te he advertido del peligro de ponerme a prueba.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

EN UN GESTO casi infantil, Isabella se empeñó en mantener los ojos cerrados a pesar de que llevaba despierta más de diez minutos, porque sabía lo que encontraría a su lado.

En el jardín se oía el canto de un mirlo y eso la ayudó a olvidarse un poco del nudo que tenía en el estómago y abrir los ojos. Pero en el otro lado de la cama no estaba quien ella temía; miró la almohada donde debería haber estado la huella de la cabeza de Edward y comprobó que allí no había dormido nadie.

Ya hacía cinco días desde que habían vuelto de Londres y todavía no había ocurrido nada; Edward y ella aún no había…

También era cierto que él había estado de viaje tres de esos cinco días, pero Isabella se había trasladado al dormitorio principal al llegar de sus compras, y lo había hecho llena de nerviosismo. Aun así Edward había preferido dormir en el sofá de abajo; había asegurado que el motivo eran unas llamadas desde Estados Unidos que esperaba recibir para zanjar un importante negocio.

—Es una tontería que te moleste en mitad de la noche cada vez que tenga que entrar o salir —le había explicado al verlo después de la primera noche que había pasado sola en aquella enorme cama—. Espero que no estés decepcionada.

Isabella no había sabido qué responder y se había asegurado a sí misma que se alegraba de que fuera a marcharse durante unos cuantos días; pero lo cierto era que en su ausencia, probablemente porque no estaba acostumbrada a tener tanto tiempo para pensar, no había podido evitar preguntarse por qué no había hecho el menor intento de acercamiento. Al fin y al cabo, el único motivo para que ella estuviera allí era que le diera un hijo.

El día anterior cuando había regresado sin previo aviso, ella había dado por hecho que había llegado el momento que tanto temía; pero una vez más Edward la había dejado dormir sola.

¿Sería que no la deseaba lo suficiente? ¿Porque en realidad ella no era la mujer con la que quería acostarse y solo lo hacía para concebir ese niño?

Isabella se enjuagó las lágrimas mientras afirmaba que le daba igual que Edward quisiera a Tanya. ¡No iba a llorar por eso! En lugar de llorar tendría que preguntarse por qué era tan insensata, más bien tendría que sentirse contenta de no tener que dormir con él.

Una vez se hubo duchado y vestido, bajó las escaleras acariciando los animalillos de madera que había labrados en el pasamano. Cuántas veces se los había enseñado su madre. Mientras ella estaba viva aquella casa había sido un verdadero hogar rebosante de amor, pero con la llegada de Tanya, Isabella había tenido que aprender a buscar refugio en otro sitio. Un refugio que había encontrado en Edward la mayoría de las veces…

Al no verlo por ningún lado, fue hasta su despacho. La puerta estaba cerrada así que respiró hondo y la abrió con cuidado. La única luz que allí había era la que salía de la pantalla del ordenador; se dirigió a la ventana para ventilar un poco y dejar que entrara la luz del sol, pero de pronto se quedó inmóvil al descubrir a Edward profundamente dormido en el sofá.

Seguía llevando la ropa del día anterior; la chaqueta del traje descansaba en el respaldo de una silla y se había desabrochado los botones de la camisa. Los ojos de Isabella se detuvieron en el pecho descubierto, en el estómago que, incluso relajado, se veía fuerte y musculoso. Notó una especie de calambre mientras lo observaba y, de forma inconsciente, dio un paso hacia él, tras el cual se quedó paralizada.

En Río, cada vez que se había encontrado pensando en Edward, fantaseando con su cuerpo y su rostro, se había apresurado a decirse que lo que veía era producto de su imaginación, de la idealización de una adolescente que no tenía nada que ver con la realidad. Se había asegurado a sí misma que los años habrían deteriorado su aspecto y lo habrían hecho perder gran parte de su atractivo.

Pero se había equivocado, reconoció Isabella sin poder apartar los ojos de aquel cuerpo casi perfecto.

— ¿Bella?

Al oír su nombre pegó un salto como si la hubiera picado algo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba viendo cómo ella lo observaba?

—No… no estaba segura de sí estabas aquí —dijo tartamudeando.

—Tenía trabajo que hacer —respondió él incorporándose y con una tenue sonrisa en los labios—. Recuerdo que estaba muy cansado.

—No creo que ese sofá sea muy cómodo.

Apenas sabía lo que estaba diciendo; lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la cantidad de sensaciones que le había provocado la visión de su cuerpo.

—Bueno… podría haber sido peor —respondió Edward sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Isabella se ruborizó aún más, si eso era posible. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? ¿Que dormir en el sofá era preferible a tener que dormir con ella? Era él el que había insistido en no anular el matrimonio. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Si quieres, luego podemos ir en coche hasta la playa —sugirió él cuando estaba a punto de salir del despacho.

En otra época aquella invitación la habría llenado de felicidad y nada habría impedido que aceptara. Quizás porque recordaba perfectamente aquella sensación de alegría, sintió que debía castigarse por haber sido tan ingenua. No sabía por qué, pero en su voz se reflejó el dolor y la rabia acumulados durante tantos años.

—No, no quiero. Solo estoy aquí por un motivo, Edward, y no tiene nada que ver con paseos a la playa.

Isabella había desaparecido antes de que él pudiera contraatacar.

Una mañana en completa soledad, seguida de una tarde arreglando los rosales del jardín no hicieron nada por mejorar su estado de ánimo.

—Bella—oyó la voz desde lo alto de la escalera en cuanto entró al vestíbulo.

Se quedó totalmente helada al levantar la vista y encontrarse a Edward prácticamente desnudo. Llevaba solo una toalla atada a la cintura y se estaba frotando el pelo con otra.

—Te he visto entrar del jardín desde la ventana del dormitorio —empezó a decir—. Y se me ha ocurrido que…

— ¿Que debías avisarme que estabas paseándote por la casa medio desnudo? —le preguntó en tono sarcástico—. Te recuerdo que eres tú el que amenazó con seducirme, no yo.

—Bueno, en realidad te iba a decir que estaba pensando que vas a necesitar un coche… A lo mejor uno de esos cuatro por cuatro que llevan todas las madres… —su voz se fue convirtiendo en un susurro que consiguió ponerle a Isabella los pelos de punta como si la hubiera tocado con sus propias manos—. Pero, ya que has sacado el tema…

—Yo no he sacado ningún tema —protestó ella inmediatamente.

— ¿Y no querrías sacarlo ahora? —insistió Edward con la mirada de un lobo a punto de atacar a su presa.

—Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que no quiso que solicitáramos la nulidad matrimonial. Y el que quería que… que tuviéramos un hijo —respondió ella enfadada.

—Y si no recuerdo mal, fuiste tú la que aseguró que no serviría de nada que intentara seducirte. Pero, si lo que quieres decirme es que has cambiado de opinión…

¿Cambiar de opinión? ¡Jamás! Moriría antes de hacer algo así. Pero, por algún motivo le resultó imposible decir en voz alta lo que estaba pensando. Quizás porque estaba demasiado centrada en la precariedad del atuendo de Edward. La toalla estaba atada a su cintura tan floja que…

No podía dejar de mirarlo. Por mucho que quisiera poner objeciones a lo que había dicho, no conseguía hacerlo.

—Bella.

Había sensualidad y ternura en la forma en la que dijo su nombre. Una especie de magia que la dejó paralizada hasta que él estuvo a su lado y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos mientras la acercaba aún más a él.

—Hueles a aire fresco y a rosas —susurró oliéndole el cabello.

—Tú hueles a… a ti —murmuró ella rindiéndose. La mirada de Edward se hizo aún más intensa al oír aquellas palabras.

—¿Tienes idea de lo provocativo que es eso que has dicho? —le preguntó con una dulzura que provocó una verdadera descarga eléctrica en ella—. ¿No sabes lo que siente un hombre cuando una mujer le dice que recuerda su olor? ¿Quieres que te lo explique… que te lo demuestre?

Sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados y las manos de Edward estaban recorriendo con suavidad el cuello y la nuca de Isabella, que estaba como hipnotizada. Podía sentir el calor que desprendía, la excitación masculina perfectamente visible bajo la toalla.

—No —respondió ella con debilidad, pero sus ojos decían otra cosa y su boca también. Algo que él entendió a la perfección y a lo que respondió con un beso breve pero tan impetuoso que la hizo perder el sentido por completo.

—¿Más? ¿Quieres más? —oyó decir a Edward, aunque ella habría jurado que no había dicho nada. Quizás había sido su cuerpo el que había respondido desatándola—. ¿Así, Bella? —hablaba tan bajo que Isabella tenía que esforzarse por oírlo, del mismo modo que se esforzaba por alcanzar su boca, por fundirse en ella por completo—. Pareces más una hechicera que una muchacha virginal. ¿Eres una hechicera, Bella?

Isabella trataba de escuchar lo que estaba diciendo, pero notaba en su cuerpo que llamaba más su atención; debajo de la finísima camisa podía notar los pezones endurecidos por el deseo y pidiéndole a gritos que saciara ese deseo, necesitaba que Edward los acariciara, los besara, los chupara.

De pronto tenía la sensación de que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si, de alguna manera, estuviera sintiendo todo lo que la había hecho despertarse como mujer siendo solo una adolescente, pero ahora lo hacía con la fuerza y la pasión de una mujer de verdad.

Y parecía que su cuerpo consideraba a Edward como su compañero natural, un compañero del que llevaba demasiado tiempo separada. ¡Llevaba demasiado tiempo negándolo!

Impulsada por la ansiedad, Isabella le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello.

— ¿Me deseas, Bella?

—Sí —respondió casi sin aliento—. Sí, te deseo aquí y ahora —repitió justo antes de ponerse de puntillas y besarlo con toda la pasión que llevaba dentro. Durante un largo segundo no recibió ninguna respuesta, pero después Edward abrió la boca contra la de ella y su lengua empezó a moverse con la maestría que daba la experiencia y encargándose de dejar corta cualquier fantasía que hubiera tenido sobre cómo debía ser un beso.

Era como sumergirse en algo esponjoso y su cuerpo respondía con un ansia que solo él podía satisfacer. Bajo las manos podía notar la cálida fuerza de su piel, la anchura de sus hombros y su cintura… donde seguía estando la toalla frustrando la unión total que ella tanto anhelaba. Aquello la hizo emitir un pequeño gemido de protesta.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Le preguntó Edward soltándola inmediatamente, su mirada estaba borrosa, cegada por la pasión—. ¿Es demasiado? ¿Vamos demasiado rápido?

Le tenía agarrada una mano y, al ver que ella miraba para otro lado incapaz de contestar, la apretó con fuerza.

—Eso no quiere decir que no quieras que ocurra, Bella—le dijo en un susurro mientras su otra mano recorría la curva de su pecho, deteniéndose en el pezón, que recibía la caricia con un placer casi doloroso.

Sin esperar su contestación, dio media vuelta y la llevó hasta el dormitorio. Ella lo siguió sin poder resistirse, sin querer resistirse.

La habitación estaba sumergida en el sol del crepúsculo que le daba una luz tenue y acogedora. Isabella se alegró de que aquel dormitorio no hubiera existido en la casa original, así no tenía ningún recuerdo doloroso ligado a él.

—Esta habitación te va muy bien, Bella—susurró Edward mientras acariciaba la cara interna de sus brazos, con un efecto tan erótico que Isabella difícilmente podía atender a lo que estaba diciéndole—. El color crema es tu color… crema y oro —se inclinó sobre ella para besarle el cuello mientras sus manos se encargaban de quitarle la camisa. Sus besos continuaron por toda la piel que había ocultado la prenda de la que acababa de despojarse. Era como si un millón de pequeños calambres estuvieran recorriéndole el cuerpo. Pudo escuchar el sonido de sus propios gemidos llenando la habitación—. Eres dulce y cálida como la miel.

Sus palabras eran música, una música que sintió aún con más deleite cuando aquellos dedos maravillosos liberaron sus pechos de la cárcel en la que se había convertido el sujetador.

—Eres preciosa —exclamó observando su desnudez con deleite—. Aún más bonita de lo que nunca imaginé… tanto que casi no puedo mirarte.

Isabella se sorprendió y se emocionó al ver la expresión que reflejaba la profundidad de sus ojos. Edward la deseaba; podía verlo con total claridad, se notaba en su cuerpo y en su voz.

Eso era lo últimoque necesitaba para desinhibirse por completo y ser la mujer que siempre había anhelado ser… junto a él.

Cuando sus manos le desabrocharon el pantalón e hicieron que cayera hasta los tobillos, Isabella sintió todavía una ráfaga de timidez; aún no se atrevía a mirar detenidamente el cuerpo de Edward, que, a pesar de seguir parcialmente cubierto por la toalla, no ocultaba en absoluto la excitación que sentía. Edward la levantó del suelo para deshacerse por completo de los vaqueros y la mantuvo pegada contra él unos segundos mientras la besaba en la boca una y otra vez.

Isabella se moría de ganas por abrir las piernas y rodearlo con ellas, habría hecho cualquier cosa por que él tomara lo que estaba deseoso de entregarle. La mera idea de que él estuviera dentro de ella la colmaba de placer.

¿Cómo había aguantado tanto tiempo sin experimentar aquello? Ahora ni siquiera podía hacerse a la idea de estar sin lo que estaba sintiendo.

La dejó en el suelo con delicadeza, lo que arrancó de ella un quejido. No se veía capaz de aguantar que siguiera excitándola de tal modo sin satisfacer el ansia que la devoraba por dentro. Para demostrárselo se agarró con fuerza a la toalla pero sin quitársela.

—Bella… ¿estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? Porque si no lo es y no me lo dices ahora mismo…

¿Cómo podía dudar siquiera de lo que quería? ¿Acaso no podía verlo… y sentirlo?

—Te quiero a ti, Edward, y te quiero ahora.

Era mucho más de lo que jamás se había atrevido a desear o a imaginar. Dos lágrimas de emoción salieron de sus ojos al sentir la mirada de Edward sobre su cuerpo desnudo mientras la tumbaba sobre la cama, era una mirada llena de pasión y de erotismo.

Fue besándole los pechos, luego el vientre hasta llegar al ombligo, donde su lengua se entretuvo provocando en ella tremendos gemidos de éxtasis.

Nunca habría pensado que podría llegar a esa unión con él, ni que sería él el que reclamara su cercanía con el ímpetu de una fiera. Ella también necesitaba tenerlo más cerca. Cuando notó que se iba acercando a su sexo, Isabella dejó de pensar y lo olvidó todo excepto el deseo que sentía.

Se movía por instintos que ni siquiera sabía que poseía, instintos que le decían que lo que estaban haciendo los dedos de Edward no era suficiente, aunque la hacían temblar de la cabeza a los pies.

—Edward —dijo suplicante.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Quieres que pare?

—No, no es eso —negó ella inmediatamente—. Yo… te quiero dentro de mí.

Por un momento se sintió confundida por la expresión triunfal de su rostro. Fue como si le hubiera dicho o dado algo que había anhelado durante mucho tiempo. Pero era demasiado tarde para analizar sus pensamientos o sus actos… Edward la tenía rodeada entre sus brazos, se movía sobre ella para finalmente entrar en ella y obsequiarle el mayor de los gozos.

El volumen de los gemidos de Isabella se fundió con los jadeos de Edward. Sus cuerpos se movían al unísono, de una forma tan natural, tan espontánea que Isabella tuvo la sensación de acabar de encontrar algo esencial que faltaba en su vida.

Después no hubo nada más que pensar, solo podía sentir su cuerpo dentro de ella llevándolos a un lugar que habría muerto de no alcanzar.

Pero lo alcanzó, y de qué modo. Al llegar al clímax todo su ser estalló en un millón de partículas que la dejaron aliviada y exhausta… Estaba mareada de placer y cansancio… hasta que cayó en un profundo sueño entre los brazos protectores de Edward.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

ISABELLA abrió los ojos y se estiró a sus anchas.

Quizás Edward ya no estuviera en la cama junto a ella, pero seguía percibiendo su olor en las sábanas y en su propio cuerpo, del mismo modo que seguía notando dentro de ella el lugar secreto donde él había estado.

Sin perder la sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro miró hacia la ventana y vio el cielo azul que se extendía al otro lado del cristal. Hacía un día maravilloso. No podía ser de otro modo. Los descubrimientos de la noche anterior seguían alegrándole el corazón con la misma intensidad. Todo lo que sentía había sido suavizado por el filtro del amor, el amor, que había hallado entre los brazos de Edward mientras él la estrechaba contra su cuerpo, acariciándola por dentro y por fuera.

Quizás no habían hablado de amor, pero eso era lo que se respiraba en el aire, era lo que habían compartido. De eso estaba totalmente segura.

Tenía tantos planes para el futuro, un futuro que pensaba vivir junto a él. Después de mucho tiempo, lo único que sentía en ese momento era alegría y esperanza. No quería analizar la naturaleza de esos sentimientos, ni pensar en el pasado; solo quería disfrutar sin que nada pudiera estropear los recuerdos maravillosos que Edward y ella iban a crear a partir de entonces.

Incluso era posible que no fueran recuerdos todo lo que habían creado la noche anterior.

Una profunda emoción le estremeció el cuerpo. Un hijo…

Él le había dicho que quería tener un nieto de su padre, y ahora el cuerpo de Isabella le decía que ella quería tener un hijo de Edward.

En algún lugar lejos de la placidez de aquella cama y de aquel dormitorio, había elementos de la dura realidad, pero no estaba dispuesta a hacerles el menor caso. Nada importaba después de lo que había ocurrido allí mismo solo unas horas antes. Qué podía importar más que lo que había descubierto junto a Edward.

El amor que llevaba tanto tiempo negando había vuelto a ella más fuerte que nunca.

Amaba a Edward con todo su corazón. No podría haber compartido aquello si no lo quisiera como lo quería. Y él tampoco habría podido acariciarla, excitarla y satisfacerla de la manera que lo había hecho si no sintiera algo por ella. ¿La amaba él del mismo modo?

Amor. Era una palabra tan corta para abarcar todo lo que abarcaba. ¿Sabía ella realmente lo que significaba amar? Había pasado de estar enamorada de Edward a odiarlo profundamente, hasta la noche anterior. Respiró hondo tratando de pensar con lógica, pero no había manera. Cada vez que lo intentaba aparecía ante ella la imagen de Edward, sus caricias eran lo único que podía sentir y su respiración lo único que podía oír.

Tenía veintidós años y, aunque virgen, sabía perfectamente que el sexo, por muy bueno que fuera, no era lo mismo que el amor. Pero su corazón se negaba a admitir que lo que había ocurrido entre ellos fuera solo sexo, era algo que iba mucho más allá. No solo se habían tocado el cuerpo el uno al otro sino que habían llegado a tocarse el alma.

Isabella sonrió atolondrada. Edward y ella tenían mucho de qué hablar, del pasado en común y de todo lo que les había pasado estando separados. Los dos eran lo bastante maduros para enfrentarse a todo lo ocurrido, para poder empezar a vivir el presente y el futuro sin miedo.

Era hora de levantarse, de encontrarse con el día… y con Edward.

Desde lo alto de la escalera Isabella vio la puerta del que una vez había sido el despacho de su padre y ahora lo era de su marido. ¡Su marido! Solo pensar aquellas palabras le proporcionaba una increíble sensación de bienestar. Edward era su marido y sería el padre de su hijo.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía aguantar más tiempo sin verlo, sin estar con él y sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos.

Bajó los escalones casi corriendo.

La puerta del despacho estaba cerrada, así que se dispuso a empuñarla con cierto nerviosismo. Le palpitaban las sienes y casi podía notar las motas de polvo flotando en el aire. La importancia de aquel momento y de lo que podía significar hizo que el corazón empezara a latirle con fuerza dentro del pecho. Al otro lado de esa puerta no estaba solo Edward, sino su futuro, el futuro de su relación y quizás el de su hijo.

Se sobresaltó al ver que la puerta se abría antes de que ella la hubiera tocado. Al otro lado apareció, Edward, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Bella.

Incluso la forma de decir su nombre transmitía frialdad. Observándolo con más detenimiento se dio cuenta de que llevaba un traje extremadamente formal y no paraba de mirar el reloj. No había que ser un experto en lenguaje corporal para darse cuenta de que estaba impaciente por algo.

—Pareces muy ocupado. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos hablar —empezó a decirle ella.

— ¿Hablar? ¿De qué?

Tenía que admitir que eso no era precisamente lo que había esperado escuchar, pero Isabella ya no era una adolescente que lo miraba con adoración. Ahora Edward y ella eran iguales.

—De lo que ocurrió anoche, de nosotros —respondió ella con toda tranquilidad.

— ¿De anoche?

Por imposible que pareciera su voz le resultaba aún más dura, parecía tan distante que tuvo la sensación de que le estaba advirtiendo que estaba entrando en terreno peligroso. Pero, como había descubierto durante los años que había pasado fuera, ella poseía una fuerza y una valentía que iba a ayudarla en aquella situación.

—Sí, Edward, de anoche —susurró acercándose a él—. Te acuerdas de lo que ocurrió anoche, ¿verdad? —El tono burlón de sus palabras fue dejando paso a la ternura—: Anoche, cuando hicimos el amor… ¿Te acuerdas? —siguió bromeando ella.

—Yo solo recuerdo sexo, no amor.

La brutalidad de aquellas palabras cortó de cuajo todas las esperanzas y los sueños de Isabella.

—Edward —le dijo al ver que él ya estaba dando media vuelta para marcharse. Necesitaba que le asegurara que no pensaba lo que había dicho—. No fue solo sexo. Fue… —se dio cuenta con desesperación que no encontraba fuerzas para pronunciar la palabra «amor», después del dolor que acababan de infligirle sus palabras—. Fue algo más.

—Era sexo, Bella—insistió Edward sin piedad con un desaliento en la voz que indicaba que estaba deseando que la conversación acabara cuanto antes—. Ni más ni menos que sexo, eso es todo.

Sin embargo ella estaba empezada en no rendirse y eso hizo que toda la energía de su carácter estallara como un huracán dentro de ella. Estaba segura de lo que sentía, por mucho que Edward no lo estuviera, e iba a luchar para demostrárselo.

—Tengo veintidós años, Edward; soy independiente desde hace cuatro años. Puede que me recuerdes como una adolescente ingenua, pero la mujer que estrechabas anoche en tus brazos, la mujer con la que hiciste el amor…

—Era virgen e ingenua —dijo él interrumpiendo su apasionado discurso. Esperó a ver cómo reaccionaba con la misma indiferencia con la que un médico examinaba a su paciente—. Pero es cierto que te recuerdo como una niña, Isabella. Una jovencita inmadura e increíblemente romántica que había idealizado la relación entre un hombre y una mujer, y que solo podría admitir esa relación si no estaba motivada por el amor. Dices que has madurado, pero alguien maduro no se habría aferrado a su virginidad durante tanto tiempo.

La crueldad de aquel análisis le cortó la respiración. Era como si se hubiera empeñado en despojar de todo sentimiento lo que habían compartido la noche anterior y convertirlo en un acto frío y carente de todo significado.

—Para ti el simple hecho de acostarte conmigo… y además disfrutarlo, te obliga a convencerte a ti misma de que el deseo y la excitación que sentías eran producto del «amor». Bella, para amar a alguien tienes que conocerlo bien, aceptar cómo es y valorarlo por eso. Tú y yo no…

Isabella no estaba preparada para escuchar nada más. Le puso la mano en el hombro para que dejara de hablar y, al hacerlo sintió que sus músculos se ponían en tensión.

—Mira, tengo una reunión muy importante y ya llego tarde.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Isabella se inclinó hacia él con la esperanza de derrumbar la enorme barrera que había levantado contra ella.

—Edward, por favor… estoy segura que lo de ayer tuvo que significar algo para ti.

—Significó mucho —a sus ojos se agolparon lágrimas de agradecimiento porque por fin hubiera entrado en razón; pero esa satisfacción duró poco—. Quiero decir que, con un poco de suerte, puede que dentro de nueve meses tengamos un hijo. Tendré un hijo, o una hija, que lleve la sangre de tu padre; que era al fin y al cabo de lo que se trataba.

No podría haber explicado con mayor claridad lo poco que ella significaba para él, admitió Isabella para sí misma mientras veía cómo Edward se acercaba a la puerta. En un acto reflejo miró las escaleras por las que había bajado hacía menos de media hora, llena de esperanzas y de seguridad en sí misma.

—Y… ¿si no hubo suerte? —le preguntó justo cuando estaba a punto de salir.

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que Edward contestara con total calma.

—En ese caso tendríamos que intentarlo de nuevo.

Al mismo tiempo que él abría la puerta y salía de la casa, Isabella sintió una puñalada que le desgarraba el corazón. ¿Cómo iba a soportar aquello?

Isabella no lloró. ¡No podía llorar! El dolor era como una herida en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, una herida que destrozaba por dentro, pero que no dejaba ninguna marca en el exterior.

Tan pronto como se encontró en la carretera principal Edward se dio cuenta de que no estaba en condiciones de conducir. Ahora que había dejado que todas sus emociones se desataran era un peligro para los demás y para su propia persona.

Maldiciéndose a sí mismo por lo que había hecho, se salió de la carretera y paró el coche en el arcén.

Había mentido sobre la urgencia de esa reunión. Era cierto que tenía que encontrarse con alguien, pero ese alguien era Jasper Hale y todavía quedaba bastante tiempo para que llegara la hora de su cita con él. El motivo de tal reunión era firmar el nuevo acuerdo que lo había hecho redactar.

— ¿Quieres nombrar a Isabella y cualquier hijo que tenga como únicos herederos de todas tus propiedades? —Le había preguntado sorprendido nada más enterarse de sus planes—. Estamos hablando de una cuantiosa herencia. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que Isabella tenga control absoluto sobre ella? Lo normal en cantidades así es nombrar varios fiduciarios o establecer un fondo de fideicomiso.

—No hay nadie en quien confíe más que en Isabella —le había respondido Edward con firmeza. Ella nunca podría imaginar lo que la noche anterior había provocado en él, el insoportable sentimiento de culpabilidad y los remordimientos que le había ocasionado… ¡y el placer! Un placer tan inmenso que le resultaba imposible medirlo. ¿Cómo podría medir algo que había anhelado durante tanto tiempo? Después de toda la noche sin pegar ojo, con las primeras luces de la mañana se había incorporado en la cama para observar a aquella bella durmiente. Aun durmiendo su rostro resplandecía con una leve sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Las lágrimas de satisfacción habían desaparecido, pero se podía apreciar el rastro de las mismas en sus mejillas. Debajo de las sábanas descansaba su cuerpo desnudo, y Edward había tenido que resistir la tentación de levantarlas y acariciar aquella piel tersa y suave, solo por el placer de comprobar que estaba allí, a su lado.

Sabía que la había hecho disfrutar tanto como lo había hecho él; lo habría sabido aunque no hubiera derramado aquellas lágrimas ni se lo hubiera dicho entre gemidos, porque el modo en el que su cuerpo había respondido ante él hablaba por sí solo.

En realidad siempre había tenido la total seguridad de que habría mucho placer entre ellos; lo había sabido nada más ver a la increíble mujer en la que se había convertido la jovencita a la que tanto había recordado en esos cuatro años. Isabella lo había deseado siendo solo una adolescente, y lo había hecho con la inocencia y el ansia de alguien que se encontraba en pleno despertar sexual y él había sido consciente de ello, del mismo modo que lo había sido del hecho de que él también se sentía enormemente atraído por ella. Pero entonces Edward ya era un adulto mientras que ella era poco más que una niña.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

Lo que le había dicho sobre querer tener un hijo por cuyas venas corriera la sangre del padre de Isabella era cierto, pero era solo una pequeña parte de la verdad.

Charlie swan había sido un padre bueno y cariñoso, y también un hombre muy astuto que no había tardado en darse cuenta de la naturaleza de los sentimientos de su hija hacia Edward.

—Cree que está enamorada de ti —le había dicho John en una sincera conversación de hombre a hombre que habían tenido poco tiempo antes de que Isabella cumpliera los dieciséis años.

—Lo sé —había coincidido Edward—. Yo la quiero, John, pero sé que es demasiado joven como para…

—Edward —lo había interrumpido su buen amigo inmediatamente—, no dudo de tus sentimientos pero, como padre de Isabella, quiero pedirte que me des tu palabra de que vas a darle el tiempo necesario para que crezca y viva lo suficiente antes de decirle que la quieres. Si de verdad la amas entenderás por qué te pido esto.

Por supuesto que lo había comprendido, aunque lo destrozaba la idea de tener que apartarse y ver cómo la chica que amaba se convertía en mujer junto a otro.

—Si Isabella y tú alguna vez os convertís en pareja —había continuado diciendo Charlie swan emocionado—, y puedo prometerte que no habría nada en el mundo que me hiciera más feliz, tendría que ser como iguales; dos adultos que deciden libremente estar juntos. Y, por ahora, mi hija no tiene esa madurez, por mucho que crea estar locamente enamorada. Sé lo duro que va a ser para ti hacer lo que te pido, pero por el bien de Isabella y del amor que quizás compartáis algún día, ¿me prometes no decirle nada de lo que sientes hasta que cumpla veintiún años?

¡Para eso quedaban cinco años! Pero Edward había comprendido perfectamente el motivo de tal petición, por eso había aceptado, sabiendo que él habría hecho lo mismo de estar en la situación de John.

Después de su muerte había decidido que tenía que proteger a su única hija porque se lo debía al que había sido su mentor además de su amigo. Al final las circunstancias no le habían dejado otra opción que la de casarse con Isabella.

Tras una verdadera agonía de indecisión, había optado por pedirle consejo a Harry hale, el abogado de Charlie swan. Éste le dijo que no podía romper la promesa que le había hecho al padre de Isabella y que de algún modo, tendría que encontrar las fuerzas para hacer creer que su matrimonio con ella era solo por cuestiones económicas y así ella siguiera teniendo la libertad de elegir con quién quería estar.

Pero entonces, al salir de la iglesia, cuando ella le había preguntado si estaba enamorado de alguien, Edward se había dado cuenta de que Isabella había descubierto la verdad, sus ojos le habían dicho que sabía perfectamente cuál era la respuesta a su pregunta. La forma en la que había reaccionado le había dejado muy claro lo que sentía al respecto. No había una manera más obvia de expresar su rechazo hacia él que salir huyendo.

Tanya se había encargado de hostigarle por su decisión diciéndole que debía haberla dejado que jugara al amor con alguien de su edad porque seguramente acostarse con un hombre de verdad la había aterrado.

—Un hombre de verdad necesita una mujer de verdad —le había dicho poniéndole la mano en el hombro, de manera sugerente. Pero Edward se había apartado de ella sin poder ocultar ni su desprecio por aquella mujer ni el dolor de haber perdido a Isabella.

El sentimiento de culpabilidad había sido lo único que le había impedido ir en su busca y hacerla volver. ¿Cómo podría obligarla a aceptar un amor que no deseaba y que la quería?

Cuando Jasper Hale le había hablado de la carta que había recibido, y aunque no tenía demasiadas esperanzas de que aquello pudiera salir bien, Edward había empezado a hacer planes para…

¿Para qué? ¿Es que ni siquiera podía admitir ante sí mismo lo que había hecho? Quizás ya iba siendo hora de que lo hiciese. Había manipulado a Isabella de una manera maquiavélica para conseguir que volviera a su lado. El caso era que el resultado había excedido con mucho a las expectativas más optimistas que hubiera tenido en sus largas noches de soledad.

Cuando la había oído hablar de amor hacía solo unos minutos había sentido el impulso de estrecharla entre sus brazos y demostrarle que lo de la noche anterior no había sido más que una pequeña muestra de hasta dónde podían llegar los dos juntos. Pero lo que quería de ella era algo más que aquella declaración de amor inducida por el reciente placer físico. Lo que deseaba era su amor, un amor como el suyo propio, un amor que iba mucho más allá del mero acto sexual. Por supuesto era gratificante saber que ella también lo encontraba sexualmente atractivo, pero a la vez resultaba algo amargo porque no era su cuerpo lo que él quería sino su alma. ¿Cómo iba a ganársela después de lo que había hecho?

Ni siquiera en la soledad podía encontrar una explicación a su forma de reaccionar cuando el primer día ella había creído que Edward quería el divorcio.

Claro que quería tener un hijo, y que ese hijo lo emparentara con Charlie swan, pero había sido enormemente mezquino al utilizar eso como excusa para consumar su matrimonio…

No sabía qué había ocurrido, de repente todo se le había escapado de las manos y le había resultado mucho más difícil de lo previsto controlar sus sentimientos. El tener que enfrentarse a una mujer hecha y derecha en lugar de a una jovencita lo había hecho ver lo vulnerable que era. Por eso había tratado de mantener la mayor distancia posible; pasando mucho tiempo fuera de casa, durmiendo en su despacho… Pero la noche anterior había tirado por la borda todos aquellos intentos, acompañados de su autocontrol: había hecho justo lo que había prometido tantas veces que jamás haría.

Y ahora Bella le decía que lo amaba pero no porque lo hiciera, desgraciadamente, sino porque él había sido su primer amante y para una mujer tan idealista y romántica como ella, eso significaba que tenía que convencerse a sí misma de que lo quería para justificar lo que le había entregado. Sin embargo, no había estado enamorada de él cuando había huido el día de su boda.

Edward había visto el dolor en sus ojos hacía solo unos minutos y habría deseado abrazarla y confesarle lo que sentía por ella… No sabía qué era más doloroso si el amor o los remordimientos.

Abrió los ojos sin saber cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado allí, en el arcén de la carretera, pero tampoco le importaba. Si volvía a cerrarlos su mente se trasladaba inmediatamente al despacho de Charlie swan, que ahora era el suyo. Era el día en el que Isabella cumplía los diecisiete años, aquella mañana al verlo llegar había bajado las escaleras corriendo y, llena de timidez, le había pedido un beso como regalo de cumpleaños; en ese momento Edward se había dado cuenta de que iba a tener que pedir ayuda a John para que lo eximiera del cumplimiento de su promesa.

—Sé lo duro que es —le había dicho el señor swan después de que Edward le explicara la situación—. Pero solo tiene diecisiete años.

—Es que no lo parece —había protestado él desesperado—. A veces me mira con los ojos de una mujer experimentada, sin embargo otras veces me mira con la inocencia de una niña.

—Y es esa inocencia la que te pido que protejas y respetes —le había dicho el padre de Isabella con ternura—. Si la quieres, desearás que te dé su amor como mujer, no como una chiquilla ingenua.

Edward no había podido rebatir aquellas palabras porque sabía que eran ciertas.

—Nada podría cambiar lo que siento por ella —había asegurado con firmeza—. Por su bien haré lo que me pides.

—Te prometo que para mí es casi tan difícil como para ti —su tono de voz reflejaba la sinceridad con la que hablaba—. Cuando te digo que te quiero como a un hijo no exagero lo más mínimo; por eso nada me ocasionaría más placer que el verte casado con mi hija… y que me dierais un nieto. Pero Bella es demasiado joven para verse cargada con el amor de un hombre, necesita tiempo y espacio para crecer como es debido.

Después de tanto tiempo, ahora Edward se odiaba por lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Era como si sus propios sentimientos lo hubieran corrompido por dentro; el amor y el deseo incesante de estar con Isabella se habían contaminado al dejarse llevar de aquel modo. Sabía que aquel dolor nunca se apartaría de él, del mismo modo que sabía que nunca dejaría de amarla.

Llevaba más de una hora metido en el coche, tenía que llamar a Jasper Hale para decirle que iba a llegar un poco tarde a su cita.

Mientras arrancaba las ortigas que crecían entre los rosales, Isabella no podía dejar de recordar a su madre plantándolos. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en la forma en la que la había rechazado Edward y el desdén que había mostrado al hacerlo.

Sin embargo, en lugar de hacerla replantearse lo que sentía por él, su reacción había tenido el efecto contrario; había hecho que surgiera en ella una determinación y una fuerza que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que no sabía lo que era el amor? ¿Cómo podía insinuar que no era más que una boba que, por el mero hecho de acostarse con alguien, creía estar enamorada?

En cuanto a los comentarios que había hecho en relación a su virginidad… Bueno, daba la casualidad de que si ella nunca había… si todavía era… era sencillamente porque no había encontrado ningún hombre al que deseara lo suficiente, y no tenía nada que ver con la ingenuidad o la timidez.

—¡Ay!v—se quejó en voz alta al notar el picor que le estaban provocando las ortigas a pesar de los guantes que llevaba.

Como Edward, aquellas plantas la habían pillado desprevenida y el resultado era el mismo: dolor. Al menos con las ortigas podía defenderse, pensó mientras arrancaba unas cuantas, llena de rabia.

— ¡A ver qué te parece esto! —dijo en tono triunfal.

—Disculpe.

Una voz masculina hizo que se diera la vuelta, sonrojada porque alguien la hubiera oído hablar con las plantas.

—Es que he tocado una ortiga —explicó sin demasiada convicción al hombre que se encontraba de pie a solo unos metros de ella.

—Mi mujer las odia —respondió él con amabilidad—. Pero eso es porque sus hermanos la tiraron encima de unas cuando era pequeña.

— ¡Qué brutos!

—Mucho me temo que se lo había buscado —empezó a contarle con dulzura—. Por lo visto ella había metido todos sus soldados de juguete en un montón de cemento fresco. Bueno —cortó la anécdota al darse cuenta de que no era eso a lo que había ido—, estaba buscando a Edward. He llamado al timbre pero nadie ha contestado, entonces la he visto aquí. Usted debe de ser su mujer.

—Sí —respondió Isabella confundida al no saber quién era aquel hombre que estaba al tanto de que Edward estaba casado.

—Soy Robert Bates —se presentó como si hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos—. Trabajo para Edward. Dejó un mensaje en mi oficina diciendo que… que se había casado y pidiéndome que le trajera unos papeles que necesitaba.

— ¿Y solo por eso ha deducido que yo era su esposa? —le preguntó Isabella bromeando.

—Por eso y porque tiene una foto suya encima de la mesa de su despacho. La he reconocido al instante. Fue su padre el que creó la empresa, ¿no es así? Edward me ha hablado de él.

Isabella se había quedado perpleja. ¿Edward tenía una foto suya en su despacho? Recordó que su padre tenía una de cuando ella tenía diecisiete años; debía haberla heredado de él. Pero antes de que pudiera responder, el señor Bates empezó a decir algo que la sorprendió aún más:

—Sé que fue él el que creó la empresa, pero fue Edward el que la convirtió en el éxito que es hoy en día —se notaba la admiración con la que hablaba de él—. Cuando me contrató apenas podía creer la suerte que tenía. Yo no tenía la formación ni la experiencia adecuadas —admitió con algo de rubor en el rostro mientras Isabella lo escuchaba en silencio—. La verdad es que no merecía la confianza que depositó en mí. La noche que nos conocimos yo estaba en un bar, empapando en alcohol mi desesperación. Natas ha, mi mujer, era entonces mi novia y acababa de decirme que sus padres la habían amenazado con desheredarla si insistía en casarse conmigo. Los dos estábamos muy enamorados, aunque yo siempre supe que no era digno de ella, que pertenece a una familia rica y llena de ambiciones para ella —siguió relatando con cierta amargura—. Por supuesto esas ambiciones no incluían que se casara con un don nadie. Tasa decía una y otra vez que no importaba pero claro que importaba. Yo nunca podría darle la vida a la que estaba acostumbrada, ni el futuro que merecía. Si ni siquiera era capaz de encontrar un empleo… hasta que conocí a Edward. Él me dio trabajo y me dejó tiempo libre para que pudiera hacer un máster; nos dejó, a Tasa y a mí, vivir en un apartamento en el edificio de las oficinas sin pagar alquiler alguno. Incluso fue a hablar con los padres de Tasa y, no sé qué les diría pero… —en ese momento se quedó callado y miró a Isabella avergonzado—. No sé por qué le estoy contando todo esto. Al fin y al cabo usted sabrá mejor que nadie qué tipo de persona es Edward.

Hizo una pausa durante la cual ella no pudo decir ni palabra porque no conseguía salir del asombro.

—Una vez le pregunté por qué me había ayudado y me dijo que yo le recordaba cómo había sido él en otro tiempo, y todo lo que el señor swan había hecho por él. Dijo que quería imitar aquella buena obra en memoria de su padre, señora Cullen, y para demostrar lo agradecido que le estaba. Siempre decía que Charlie swan le había enseñado el significado de la generosidad y el respeto por uno mismo.

Isabella notó cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse.

—Yo le daré a Edward esos papeles, si le parece bien —le prometió, cuando estuvo segura de haber controlado el inminente llanto—. Pero antes le ofrezco que se tome un té conmigo.

—Muchísimas gracias, pero me temo que le he prometido a Tasa que estaría pronto en casa. Hoy es nuestro aniversario y ¡vamos a salir a cenar con sus padres!

Cuando el inesperado visitante se hubo marchado Isabella se quedó pensando en lo que le había contado. Le resultaba muy difícil odiar a Edward después de haber visto ese lado compasivo que ella desconocía por completo.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su padre pudiera estar allí para ayudarla y reconfortarla en aquellos momentos. Sabía cuánto había apreciado a Edward, y la alta estima en que lo tenía en el terreno profesional.

De repente le vino a la cabeza la duda de si se habría quedado embarazada y de qué pasaría si no era así. Con un escalofrío tuvo que admitir que la idea de repetir lo sucedido la noche anterior no le provocaba ninguna repulsión. Ni mucho menos. Pero Edward no la amaba y, según él, era imposible que ella lo amara a él.

Entonces… ¿en quién había estado pensando mientras acariciaba su cuerpo y lo poseía con innegable placer?

Volvió a notar cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y volvió a luchar contra ellas.

De niña había llorado la pérdida del amor de su padre cuando él se había casado con Tanya. Ya de mujer, se negaba a volver a llorar la pérdida del amor de Edward, que se lo iba a entregar a la misma mujer. ¡Ni hablar!

La sobresaltó el insistente sonido del timbre de la puerta. Estaba claro que aquel era el día de las visitas.

Abrió la puerta para encontrar al otro lado los rasgos de un visitante nada deseado.

— ¡Tanya! —exclamó sin poder ocultar la sorpresa.

Su madrastra iba vestida de blanco de la cabeza a los pies, lo que sobresaltaba el bronceado caribeño de su piel. Sin saludar siquiera, pero sin dejar de mirarla, entró al vestíbulo.

— ¿Dónde está Edward? Necesito hablar con él. ¿Está en su despacho? —preguntó encaminándose hacia dicha habitación.

—No, no está allí —respondió Isabella intentando mantener la calma aunque lo cierto era que el mero hecho de ver a su madrastra en aquella casa la llenaba de rabia y tristeza.

— ¿Dónde está entonces? —le preguntó con impaciencia.

—Ha ido a una cita de negocios —habría preferido no tener que contestar, de hecho le habría gustado saber que contaba con el apoyo de Edward y haber echado a Tanya de su casa.

— ¿Quieres decir que pasará la noche en Londres porque no soporta la idea de tener que dormir contigo? —Intentó provocarla con su agresividad característica—. Es una pena que siempre me hayas tenido esa estúpida manía; de no haber sido así, podrías haber aprendido un par de cosas de mí. Como por ejemplo que no hay nada que odien más los hombres que una mujer que no sabe aceptar con dignidad que no la quieran. Y a ti Edward no te quiere, Isabella; nunca te ha querido ni te ha deseado. Lo que sí quería era la empresa y, claro, ¿quién podría culparlo por ello? Desde luego yo no. Ya me advirtió Miranda que habías vuelto a él arrastrándote y lo cierto es que no me sorprendió. No te va a hacer ningún bien, lo sabes, ¿no?

Bueno, ya era más que suficiente. Isabella había dejado de ser la jovencita tímida que creía que tenía que ser educada con los mayores por muy ofensivos que estos fueran con ella. Ya era hora de que probara su propia medicina y desde luego Isabella estaba encantada de servírsela personalmente. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué tenía que perder? Edward ya le había asegurado que no la amaba. ¡Lo suyo era solo sexo!

Si castigando a Tanya también lo castigaba a él, pues mucho mejor. Se lo merecía, los dos lo merecían. No recordaba haberse sentido tan furiosa y tan dispuesta a atacar en toda su vida.

—En realidad fue Edward y no yo el que insistió en darle una segunda oportunidad a nuestro matrimonio —empezó a decirle con fingida dulzura. Tenía que admitir que era un verdadero placer observar la expresión del rostro de Tanya medida que le iba diciendo aquello—. Y no son solo mis acciones de la empresa lo que él quiere —continuó sin piedad, pero consciente de lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser el sentimiento de euforia que aquella venganza le estaba provocando.

— ¡Pues no creo que sea tu cuerpo! —contraatacó Tanya sin amilanarse—. Si así fuera, ahora mismo estaría aquí contigo.

—Quizás deba ser él el que te cuente qué es lo que espera de nuestro matrimonio —sugirió Isabella sin perder la serenidad mientras observaba a su madrastra mirándola como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez.

—Edward y yo jamás hablamos de ti o de vuestro matrimonio, tenemos cosas mucho más importantes de las que hablar.

Sintió cómo la abandonaba el autocontrol y la euforia se desvanecía dejando en su lugar un rastro de dolor.

—Ya —asintió amargamente—. Como por ejemplo la manera en la que ambos engañasteis a mi padre.

—Estás haciendo acusaciones que no puedes demostrar.

—No tengo por qué demostrar nada —espetó Isabella—. Edward y tú ya os habéis encargado de hacerme ver lo ciertas que son. Vuestra relación…

— ¿Te ha dicho Edward que tenemos una relación? —la interrumpió Tanya que, por algún motivo parecía sorprendida, como si no pudiera creer lo que oía. Pero de pronto esbozó una sonrisa, quizás se alegrara de que alguien le reconociera haber sido la responsable de la ruptura de aquel matrimonio.

—No era necesario que me lo dijera, ya lo hiciste tú… el día de mi boda —le recordó Isabella llena de tristeza.

La sonrisa de Tanya se hizo aún más amplia.

—Es cierto. Pobrecita Isabella; eras tan ingenua, y tan tonta… Bueno, si Edward está en la oficina, será mejor que vaya allí a verlo. Estoy segura de que se alegrará de verme en un sitio más íntimo—susurró provocadoramente—. Hace casi un mes que no me ve, y eso, para un hombre del apetito sexual de Edward, es muchísimotiempo. No lo espere despierta, señora Cullen.

Había salido triunfal por la puerta antes de que Isabella pudiera encontrar algo que responder.

Así que era cierto. Edward seguía viéndose con Tanya. Todavía la amaba.

No iba a llorar, se dijo a sí misma con determinación. ¡No iba a llorar!


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

— ¿ESTÁS bien, Bella?

—Sí, perfectamente, gracias —respondió Isabella tratando que su voz sonara totalmente neutra y carente de emoción.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no comes nada? —le preguntó Edward muy serio.

Llevaban viviendo como marido y mujer algo más de un mes, durante el cual Isabella había aprovechado las largas ausencias de Edward, y la cuenta bancaria que había dejado a su disposición, para modernizar la casa y hacerla más acogedora. Al menos durante el día tanta actividad le impedía pensar, las noches sin embargo eran una larga y tormentosa sucesión de horas en las cuales no podía controlar sus pensamientos.

Edward no había mencionado a Tanya ni una sola vez desde su desagradable visita, e Isabella había decidido no ser ella la que sacara a colación aquel nombre ya que tenía miedo de que si lo hacía, no sería capaz de ocultar lo que sentía realmente.

La crueldad de su madrastra había tenido, como siempre, el efecto esperado. ¿Le habría contado Edward el acuerdo al que había llegado con ella? Si era así, Isabella no podía comprender cómo alguien sería capaz de soportar que su hombre estuviera intentando tener un hijo con otra mujer, aunque no la quisiera. Pero claro Tanya nunca había sido una mujer normal, ni desde luego maternal.

—Porque no tengo hambre —respondió ella con frialdad y mirando a la preciosa mesa que había comprado la semana anterior en una tienda de antigüedades.

Era sorprendente lo poco que le había costado adaptarse de nuevo a la vida de aquella pequeña ciudad. Bien era cierto que en Río no había hecho ningún amigo al que echara de menos. Le había resultado muy duro abrirse a cualquier persona, sobre todo a los hombres; había demasiadas heridas abiertas que habían mermado su confianza en sí misma.

Eso no quitaba que pensara a menudo en su estancia en Brasil, y en los niños, sobre todo en ellos. Después de todo ellos eran los que la habían hecho volver y meterse en la insoportable pesadilla que estaba viviendo. Algún día regresaría, pero por el momento había ciertas cosas en Inglaterra que absorbían todo su tiempo y su atención.

— ¿Qué pasa, Edward? —le preguntó en tono desafiante—. ¿Esperabas que te dijera que no como porque me encuentro mal? ¿O porque estoy embarazada? —Negó con la cabeza, mientras sonreía con frialdad—. Pues lamento decepcionarte, pero me temo que no es eso. Pobrecito, vas a tener que volver a acostarte conmigo otra vez.

Apenas se reconocía a sí misma en la mujer ácida en la que se estaba convirtiendo. ¿Era eso lo que ocurría cuando le negaban a uno el sexo? ¿Cuándo le dejaban probar lo que era y luego no le permitían volver a disfrutarlo nunca más?

No tenía manera de saberlo pues, como muy bien había dicho Edward, ella no sabía nada sobre sexo. Cuando la había llevado a la cama no era más que una virgen ingenua que confundía el sexo con el amor y que creía que eso últimoera algo importante.

—Quizás la próxima vez debamos calcular cuál es el momento más oportuno para concebir. Al fin y al cabo, ninguno de los dos queremos acostamos con el otro si no es totalmente necesario —sugirió Isabella con una ironía que le era del todo desconocida.

— ¡Estás mintiendo, Bella!

Aquella exclamación la pilló tan desprevenida que, por un momento, lo miró impresionada de que lo supiera. Pero era imposible que lo supiera… Ni siquiera ella estaba del todo segura… Los únicos motivos de sospecha eran un ligero mareo y el hecho de que ya no aguantaba la taza de café bien cargado que solía tomar por las mañanas.

—Tú sí que quieres acostarte conmigo, y lo harías ahora mismo si yo me levantara y te tomara entre mis brazos… La verdad es que siento la tentación de hacerlo solo para demostrarte que estoy en lo cierto. —Isabella sintió un profundo alivio. No lo sabía. No se había referido a lo que ella había pensado. Entonces recapacitó en lo que sí había dicho claramente, algo que hizo que dejara a un lado el alivio y se centrara en las punzadas de emoción que le golpeaban el corazón.

—Estás muy equivocado.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Empujarlo hasta el punto en el que no le quedaría otro remedio que…?

Emitió un grito ahogado al ver que Edward se ponía en pie y se aproximaba a ella.

—Ya te he avisado más de una vez que es peligroso que me desafíes —le recordó con una insolente sonrisa en los labios.

Estaba a su lado, la agarró de la mano obligándola a levantarse y la estrechó fuerte entre los brazos, pegándola tanto a su cuerpo que ambos podían sentir el corazón del otro.

Había sido un día de mucho calor, por lo que Isabella llevaba puesta una camiseta muy fina en la que ahora sentía el roce de los pezones erectos por la excitación.

— ¿No es esto exactamente lo que querías que hiciera? —le preguntó en voz muy baja.

La negativa no llegó a salir de su boca porque Edward se apresuró a tapársela con sus labios, besándola con una pasión a la que ella respondió de inmediato. Sus lenguas se juntaron y juguetearon ansiosas mientras Isabella sentía que algo dentro de ella se derretía.

— ¡Edward!

Él bebió la exclamación de sus labios, reconociendo la necesidad con la que la había pronunciado.

Aun con los ojos cerrados, podía ver su cuerpo fuerte y desnudo, recordaba su erotismo con todo detalle: cada músculo, cada hueso, cada centímetro de piel.

—Te deseo tanto.

Aquellas palabras salieron de ella provocándole un intenso dolor porque le demostraban una vez más que a su lado no podía resistirse, no podía enfrentarse al amor que sentía por él. Pero eso no era amor; como muy bien le había dicho Edward, ¡era solo sexo! Pero estaba claro que, al menos eso, también él lo sentía.

¿Reaccionaría de igual modo con Tanya? ¿Se excitaría con la misma intensidad?

—Llévame a la cama, Edward —le pidió sin querer hacer caso a su orgullo herido. No sabía si era porque lo quería a él o porque quería demostrarse a sí misma que era lo suficiente mujer para hacerlo ir contra su propia conciencia. Si Tanya podía hacerlo, ella también.

Notó cómo dudaba.

—Te recuerdo que eras tú el que quería esto. Eres tú el que quieres que tenga un hijo.

Sabía por supuesto que cuando recobrara la cordura, cuando la abandonara el ansia de estar con él, se despreciaría por haber utilizado esa excusa como arma. Pero en ese momento nada importaba. Lo deseaba mucho… demasiado.

Esa vez era diferente. Isabella estaba preparada para cada paso, se anticipaba a sus caricias; su cuerpo iba al encuentro del de Edward pidiéndole más.

Pero de repente sintió náuseas de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba asqueada por su propia falta de autocontrol.

Era sexo, se recordó a sí misma, no amor. ¿De verdad era capaz de disfrutar el mero acto sexual sin ninguna carga emocional?

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Edward la tenía abrazada en mitad de la oscuridad.

—He cambiado de opinión.

Su respiración se hizo más tensa.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué?

—No lo entenderías —iba a echarse a llorar de un momento a otro, tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado para que él no lo notara.

—Inténtalo.

¿Era su imaginación o su voz parecía más dulce… incluso cariñosa? Seguía acariciándole la espalda como si intentara reconfortarla. A veces una caricia transmitía mucho más que las palabras, quizás porque con las manos no se puede mentir. A lo mejor era simplemente que su falta de experiencia estaba haciendo que viera cosas que ni siquiera existían.

Las emociones la estaban sobrepasando.

—No quiero que entre nosotros haya solo sexo, Edward.

Hubo un largo silencio durante el que Isabella se preguntó qué demonios la había hecho decir eso.

— ¿No? ¿Qué quieres que haya entonces? —le preguntó sin dejar de acariciarla ni un segundo, quitándole la tensión con las manos, que fueron lentamente de la espalda al cuello para bajar después hasta el pecho. Ella temblaba como una hoja a punto de caer—. Dime, Isabella —le pidió con un susurro casi imperceptible—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

— ¡Te quiero a ti! —le dijo desesperada.

Después de eso su boca buscó los labios de él, devorándola con pequeños besos solo interrumpidos por los gemidos de placer.

No fue como la otra vez, sino más profundo, más dulce, más intenso. Porque esa vez Isabella no solo respondía a los movimientos de él, sino que participaba cada vez más desinhibida al ver la agonía de deseo con la que él recibía sus avances. Edward necesitaba sus caricias y eso le proporcionaba a ella un indescriptible placer.

Solo cuando todo hubo acabado y se aseguró que estaba dormido se permitió llorar por lo que él no le había dado: su amor. Daba igual lo que se empeñara en decir sobre ella, Isabella no podía hacer nada para dejar de amarlo.

Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba intentando no querer a aquel hombre, o al menos encontrar un motivo lógico para hacerlo; había buscado todas las razones habidas y por haber por las que no debía amarlo, pero su corazón simplemente se negaba a obedecer. Ni siquiera con el antídoto más fuerte lo había conseguido; ¡ni siquiera pensando en Tanya!

Dudó unos segundos después de aparcar el coche a la puerta de la casa al lado del de Edward. El día anterior le había asegurado que, a partir de entonces, intentaría trabajar desde casa el mayor tiempo posible.

—Gracias a la tecnología moderna casi no necesito ir a Londres, además… —había lanzado una evidente mirada al estómago de Isabella, lo que había provocado en ella un enorme sentimiento de culpabilidad.

A veces tenía la sensación de que estaba derivando la conversación de modo que a ella no le quedara otro remedio que contarle su creciente sospecha de que ya estaba embarazada. Pero no quería hacerlo. Todavía no. Además, aún no era oficial; no era más que la sensación de llevar dentro una nueva vida. Era cierto que podría haberlo confirmado con toda facilidad, pero no se había decidido a hacerlo y ni siquiera quería analizar el porqué.

Empezaba a odiar lo que estaba haciendo en ella el amor que sentía por él. No le gustaba nada la mujer en la que se estaba convirtiendo. ¿Qué había sido de sus principios y de su orgullo?

Esa mañana Isabella había salido a dar un paseo por la ciudad y se había encontrado con Lulú, una vieja amiga del instituto. Habían tomado un café juntas y habían tenido una agradable conversación durante la que habían intercambiado anécdotas sobre los viejos tiempos. Lulú llevaba viviendo con su novio desde que habían acabado la universidad y acababan de ofrecerle un magnífico trabajo en Nueva York.

—Qué envidia —le había dicho a Isabella—. Tú has hecho las cosas justo al revés que yo, primero has visto mundo y después te has establecido con tu pareja. No puedo imaginar vivir sin Mac, pero quiero hacer algo con mi vida; quiero viajar y ver hasta dónde soy capaz de llegar.

— ¿Y Mac no irá contigo?

—No creo —había contestado Lulú con tristeza—. Él quiere que nos casemos y tengamos hijos, mientras que para mí la idea de tener un bebé en estos momentos…

— ¿Quieres mucho a Mac?

Solo con la mirada su amiga dejó muy claro lo que sentía por él.

—Tienes razón, me imagino que tendré que acostumbrarme a viajar en avión… y tendré que encontrar una buena niñera.

Se habían despedido con la promesa de verse de manera regular, Isabella se había ido a casa contenta de empezar a tener ciertas relaciones sociales en la ciudad.

—Se me ha ocurrido que podríamos salir a comer fuera —le propuso Edward nada más verla entrar en casa mientras le quitaba las bolsas de la compra de las manos para empezar a colocarlo todo en su sitio.

—Yo… pensé que estarías trabajando —respondió ella algo confundida.

—Y lo estoy, pero puedo tomarme un par de horas libres. Dijiste que querías hacer algo con el jardín y me he acordado de que hay un centro de jardinería muy bueno a unos diez kilómetros de la ciudad.

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba en la proposición. Era cierto que quería cambiar el jardín; era necesario retirar ciertas plantas ya que en poco tiempo habría un pequeño gateando por allí, y quería poner algún sitio donde pudiera jugar sin peligro.

Por otra parte, Edward y ella no habían salido juntos desde la cena en Emporio poco después de llegar a la ciudad, y de eso hacía ya casi dos meses. Aunque Edward cada vez pasaba más tiempo en casa.

—Hay un restaurante estupendo cerca del río, podríamos comer allí —siguió diciendo él.

Quizás si ella decía que no, iría a pedírselo a Tanya eso no le hacía ninguna gracia… Isabella pensó que debería despreciarlo por lo que estaba haciendo con ella en lugar de… ¡No era lógico que sintiera lo que sentía! ¿Pero desde cuándo era lógico el amor?

— ¿Cuándo tenías previsto salir? —le preguntó llena de impotencia.

—Ahora mismo —contestó al tiempo que se acercaba a ella—. ¿Estás lista?

Tenía la mano puesta en su brazo y la guiaba hacia la puerta, Isabella admitió que no podía negarse esa oportunidad de estar con él deseándolo tanto como lo deseaba.

—No, no quiero ningún estanque.

Notó cómo Edward clavaba en ella su mirada al oírla rechazar la sugerencia del jardinero.

—Pero si te encantaba cuando el estanque que hay ahora estaba lleno de peces —le recordó él sorprendido.

—Sí —asintió Isabella mientras notaba cómo el color le subía a las mejillas—. Pero me parece que no es buena idea poner un estanque tan cerca de la casa —empezó a decir titubeante—. Creo que… bueno… podría ser peligroso para un niño pequeño.

—Claro —convino el jardinero inmediatamente—, no había pensado en eso, tiene toda la razón. Además hay muchas otras alternativas que no entrañan ningún peligro; como una fuente…

Aun con la vista fija en el disecador de jardines, Isabella podía sentir los ojos de Edward fijos en ella; pero no dijo nada hasta que el otro hombre se hubo alejado para llevarles un catálogo.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, Bella? —le preguntó en voz muy baja.

—No —sabía que aquello había parecido que estaba a la defensiva—. Cuando tenga algo que decirte, te lo diré.

—De eso estoy seguro —reconoció con amabilidad—. Es obvio que no te arriesgarías a tener que acostarte conmigo de nuevo sin ser necesario… ¿Verdad?

Isabella le lanzó una mirada de indignación sin decir ni palabra. ¿Cómo podía atormentarla y burlarse de ella de aquel modo?

En las últimas semanas, Edward había tomado la costumbre de irse a la cama cada vez más tarde, de modo que cuando llegaba ella estaba ya profundamente dormida. Pero Isabella sabía muy bien por qué lo hacía: no quería dormir con ella porque con quien quería estar realmente era con Tanya. No entendía por qué era tan cruel con ella; estaba claro que tenía que darse cuenta del daño que estaba haciéndole.

Después de la comida y de un largo paseo a orillas del río, además de la visita al vivero, Isabella se encontraba totalmente agotada. Había notado que últimamente cada vez se cansaba con más facilidad, tanto que muchas tardes después de comer se quedaba dormida en el jardín haciendo creer que tomaba el sol. Una vez en el coche no pudo reprimir un bostezo que, por supuesto, no se le escapó a Edward.

— ¿Cansada?

—Sí, es que me despiertas cuando vienes a dormir tan tarde —respondió ella creyendo que esquivaba el peligro.

—Si con eso estás dándome a entender que quieres que vaya antes a la cama…

—No —negó Isabella inmediatamente—. ¿Por qué iba a querer que hicieras algo así? Yo no soy la que te obligó a quedarte conmigo, Edward.

Antes de darle tiempo para que contraatacara, Isabella se apresuró a salir del coche puesto que ya habían llegado a casa. En el jardín de al lado había un matrimonio jugando a la pelota con sus dos hijos y, al verlos, Isabella se acordó de pronto de los niños de Río y de las monjas con las que había convivido allí. Sin poder evitarlo, se encontró añorando la vida estable y sin sobresaltos y la serena sabiduría de la hermana María.

Isabella se despertó sobresaltada. Se había acostado un rato poco después de volver del centro de jardinería utilizando como excusa un incipiente dolor de cabeza. Cuando se levantó se dio una ducha y se vistió antes de bajar al salón. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a sus sospechas de estar embarazada y, cuando hubiera confirmado que así era, no le quedaría otro remedio que informar a Edward.

Lo normal era que las parejas recibieran la noticia de un embarazo con alegría y con la seguridad de que ese bebé sería motivo de una mayor unión entre ellos, pero en su caso Isabella estaba segura de que el nacimiento del niño tendría justo el efecto contrario. Una vez que le hubiera dado el vástago que tanto deseaba, ella ya no tendría ninguna importancia para Edward.

Al final del primer tramo de escaleras había una ventana que daba a la entrada de la casa; al pasar por ella se paró a mirar de manera automática, y lo que vio la dejó helada. Era su madrastra, que se acercaba a la puerta caminando sobre sus sandalias de enorme tacón.

Que ella supiera, Tanya no había vuelto a visitar la casa desde el día de la discusión.

Isabella dio un paso atrás para evitar ser vista. Unos segundos después oyó la puerta del despacho y los pasos de Edward dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta.

—Tanya—dijo sin expresión alguna.

Desde la última confrontación con ella, Isabella no había hecho la menor mención a su madrastra, ni al papel que sabía había tenido en la vida de Edward… y que sospechaba seguía teniendo. Aun así era como una enorme sombra que enturbiaba todos y cada uno de los aspectos de su convivencia. Muchas veces durante la noche, antes de que Edward subiera a la cama, Isabella se atormentaba pensando que él no estaba junto a ella porque quería estar con Tanya.

Sabía que ella era el motivo por el que Edward no la quería y por el que insistía en que lo que había entre ellos era solo sexo, sin embargo seguía amándolo con todo su corazón y seguía fantaseando con que ella, Isabella, tenía que significar algo para él, que no podía estar viviendo con ella si no fuera así.

—Sabía que estarías esperándome —oyó decir a Tanya con tono seductor y destrozándola a ella con un dolor que estaba a punto de romperla en dos.

Después oyó cerrarse la puerta del despacho, dejándolos a los dos juntos al otro lado, en la intimidad… Si cerraba los ojos podía verlos el uno al lado del otro, iluminados por los últimos rayos de sol que se colaban por las dos ventanas que había a cada lado de la chimenea de estilo clásico que tanto le gustaba a su padre. Tanto como el viejo escritorio en el que recordaba haberlo visto millones de veces, charlando con Edward o trabajando en sus papeles; frente a ese escritorio se extendía el enorme sofá en el que ella se había tumbado a menudo, especialmente durante los meses que habían seguido a la muerte de su madre.

¿Estarían Edward y Tanya tumbados ahora en ese mismo sofá, abrazándose y acariciándose…?

Aquello le daba ganas de gritar y llorar, de arrancarse el corazón que tanto la hacía sufrir porque era incapaz de dominarlo. Quería dejar de sentir, pero lo que más deseaba en el mundo era huir de Edward, alejarse de él todo lo que le fuera posible, como había hecho cuatro años antes.

Pero ya no era una chiquilla que podía escapar de todo lo que la atormentara, era una mujer con responsabilidades a las que debía hacer frente. Mientras pensaba aquello su mano se posó sobre el estómago de manera automática y una lágrima le cayó por la mejilla.

Era la mujer de Edward, se había casado con él libremente y ahora además llevaba dentro un hijo suyo. Entonces decidió que debía hacer que su niño fuera feliz, y debía hacerlo en esa casa, la casa que había sido de sus padres y donde ella había sido tan feliz en otro tiempo. Si para ello tenía que enfrentarse a Tanya y reclamar sus derechos como esposa de Edward, no dudaría en hacerlo.

Quizás Tanya tenía su amor, ¡pero ella iba a tener a su hijo!


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

—ESTÁS muy callada, ¿te ocurre algo?

—Nada, solo estaba pensando en el pasado y en mi padre… y, Tanya—respondió Isabella con énfasis deliberado, al mismo tiempo Edward estaba ofreciéndole vino de la botella que acababa de abrir.

Unas horas antes había ido al médico y le habían confirmado que estaba embarazada.

Aunque sabía que una copa de vino no le haría ningún daño al bebé, no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse ni en lo más mínimo. Por muy pequeño, o pequeña que fuera, ya era muy importante para Isabella; también era uno de los motivos por los que estaba pensando en su padre. Estaba pensando cuánto le habría gustado ser abuelo, especialmente siendo Edward el padre.

Su padre lo había querido mucho, pero nunca había llegado a conocerlo como lo conocía ella, no sabía cómo había traicionado a su propia esposa.

—Tanya nunca quiso a mi padre, se casó con él solo por su dinero.

Quizás era la confirmación de su embarazo lo que la había hecho estar tan sensible; eso y que el padre de su bebé no la amara. En la sala de espera de la consulta había otra mujer embarazada acompañada por su pareja, que la había mirado con tal ternura y adoración que Isabella había sentido una tremenda envidia.

—Bella, Tanya era mucho más joven que tu padre.

—Cómo no, ahí estás tú defendiéndola —respondió ella intentando no dejarse llevar por la furia.

—No sé a qué viene eso —dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño—. Sabes que…

—Lo que sé es que vi a Tanya y tú no me has dicho ni palabra de su visita —completó la frase con áspera mordacidad.

— ¿La viste? —su gesto se hizo aún más serio al enterarse de aquello.

—Sí. ¿Qué hiciste, Edward? La llamaste y le dijiste que podía venir sin peligro porque yo estaba durmiendo. ¿Que estabas harto de hacer el amor… perdón, de acostarte, con una mujer a la que no amabas? ¿Con una mujer que no era ella? Bueno, pues esta es mi casa y mientras siga siendo así, no pienso tolerar que te traigas a tu amante…

Hizo una pausa para calmarse un poco porque empezaba a temblarle la voz.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —preguntó Edward visiblemente confundido antes de que ella pudiera continuar.

—Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando —Isabella no daba crédito a su desfachatez—. Hablo de la aventura que tienes con Tanya, la misma que tenías ya cuando ella se casó con mi padre y cuando tú te casaste conmigo.

Notó cómo Edward apretaba la mandíbula. Era obvio que no le gustaba lo que estaba oyendo. Pues a Isabella le daba exactamente igual. ¿Cómo pensaba que se sentía ella? ¿Cómo pensaba que se había sentido su padre?

— ¿Crees que tengo una aventura con Tanya?

Debía de estar costándole un verdadero esfuerzo parecer tan genuinamente sorprendido, pensó Isabella mientras caía en la cuenta de que eso era una señal más de lo importante que era para él mantener en secreto aquella relación.

—No, Edward —le respondió con tranquilidad—, no es que lo crea, es que estoy segura de ello. La propia Tanya me lo dijo el día de nuestra boda.

Se hizo un silencio largo y ensordecedor.

— ¿Es eso por lo que te marchaste?

— ¿Tú qué crees? —La amargura habló por boca de Isabella—. Bueno, ya es suficiente —añadió con voz temblorosa—. No quiero seguir hablando de ello —estaba sorprendida por su propio autocontrol—. El pasado es el pasado, es el futuro lo que ahora me preocupa; un futuro que me has impuesto. Lo único que quiero es dejar bien claro que no pienso tolerar la presencia de Tanya en esta casa.

Era hora de hablarle del niño y de suplicarle, no, de pedirle, que pensara en el efecto que tendría en el niño si continuaba viéndose con Tanya. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada sonó el teléfono.

Edward dio media vuelta y fue a contestar, al empezar a hablar tuvo la sensación de que no quería que ella se enterara de su conversación. ¿Sería Tanya la que llamaba? En lugar de arrancarle el teléfono de las manos como le habría gustado, salió del salón dejándolo allí.

Mientras andaba por el pasillo se preguntaba dónde estaba su valentía; debería haberse enfrentado a Edward… Quizás no lo había hecho porque temía que él le diera la espalda a ella y al hijo que llevaba dentro y eligiera a Tanya.

—Bella.

Se quedó helada al oír la voz de Edward detrás de ella.

—Tengo que irme a Londres, pero cuando venga tenemos que hablar; hay algunos malentendidos que necesito aclarar.

—Ya. ¿Y cuándo volverás? —preguntó temiéndose que ya sabía la respuesta.

—No lo sé —dijo él con precaución—. Pero puede que tenga que quedarme allí a dormir.

Isabella contuvo la risa. Había intentado ocultar lo furioso que estaba, aunque su rostro lo había dejado muy claro. Pero había otras cosas que le preocupaban más; como quién era la persona que acababa de llamarlo, ¡tenía que ser Tanya! Por eso él se marchaba a Londres; a verla.

Se odió a sí misma por no tener valor para pedirle una explicación. ¿Era ese el efecto del amor, que la volvía vulnerable y temerosa? En aquellos momentos en los que más debería haber tenido el cariño y el apoyo de su marido era cuando veía lo poco que le importaba.

La imagen de su rostro en el retrovisor del coche no hizo más que reafirmar lo que Edward sentía por dentro. Aún no podía creer que Isabella creyera que tenía una aventura con Tanya, que, quizás fuera una mujer atractiva, pero desde luego no para él. Para él siempre había sido fea y despreciable porque sabía cómo era en realidad. En otros tiempos había sospechado que Charlie swan se había arrepentido de casarse con ella pero no había tenido el valor de romper los votos porque era un hombre demasiado bueno para hacer algo así. Pero… ¿cómo podía haber pensado Isabella que él sería capaz de hacerle algo así a su padre?

La mañana de su boda, cuando le había preguntado si había alguien a quien quisiera él había dado por sentado que estaba hablando de ella misma; y el horror que había visto en sus ojos habían hecho que Edward se maldijera por lo que le había hecho.

Había creído que su capricho de adolescente se había venido abajo al darse cuenta de que él la amaba de una manera demasiado profunda para una chica tan joven. Edward recordó con dolor que había estado a punto de salir tras ella cuando Henry había tenido el ataque y todo el mundo lo había mirado a él en busca de ayuda. Después ya había sido demasiado tarde para intentar detenerla porque ya había salido del país.

Había utilizado todos sus contactos hasta que había conseguido localizarla y asegurarse de que se encontraba bien. Desde entonces se había mantenido informado de su paradero, de lo que hacía y de a quién veía, pero lo había hecho por ella.

También era por ella por lo que ahora iba camino de Londres en lugar de quedarse en casa explicándole que jamás podría haber estado interesado en Tanya, porque solo había una mujer en su vida y esa era Isabella.

Sin embargo aquella llamada era de la misma agencia que solía informarlo sobre Isabella, y lo llamaban para comunicarle urgentemente que el refugio de Río estaba a punto de cerrar. Por lo visto el dueño del edifico en el que se encontraba dicho refugio quería vender el solar y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para echar a las monjas.

Edward sabía cuánto significaba para Isabella aquel refugio y quería hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para mantenerlo abierto, incluso si para ello tenía que financiar un nuevo local.

Se dirigía a Londres para intentar solucionarlo sin que ella se enterara.

Isabella se quedó mirando a la vacía desesperada. Edward la había dejado para ir con Tanya. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Se sentía débil, derrotada y sola. Había desaparecido todo rastro de valor, solo quería estar con alguien que la quisiera y que la hiciera volver a sentirse segura. De repente echó muchísimo menos a las monjas con las que había convivido en Río.

¿Qué iba a ser de ella y, lo que era más importante, qué iba a ser de su bebé? Él o ella iban a necesitar mucho amor; tenía que estar con gente que se preocupara por él, ¡y que lo hiciera por los motivos adecuados!

Sabía muy bien qué era lo que debía hacer.

Esa vez no había ninguna prisa, solo una fría sensación de resignación. Hizo las maletas con toda tranquilidad, e incluso se tomó tiempo para llamar al aeropuerto y reservar billete en el primer vuelo a Río. Salía a medianoche, tenía tiempo de sobra.

Medianoche. Sin duda a esas horas Edward estaría en su apartamento de Londres junto a Tanya, jurándole amor eterno. Una náusea la hizo salir corriendo al baño.

—También a ti te hace sentir así —dijo en voz alta acariciándose el estómago—. Él no te merece, cariño, por mucho que quiera tenerte. Voy a llevarte a un sitio donde podamos ser felices sin él.

Incluso mientras susurraba aquellas palabras dirigidas al pequeño que crecía dentro de ella, Isabella podía oír una vocecita que condenaba su comportamiento. Le decía que, aunque Edward no la quisiera a ella, eso no quería decir que no fuera a querer a su hijo, y que no tenía derecho a separar al pequeño de su padre para siempre.

Pero no quería escuchar a aquella voz.

El taxi la estaba esperando. Salió con poco equipaje, había dejado todo lo que Edward le había comprado excepto los anillos, esa vez no quería dejarlos atrás. Derramó una sola lágrima en el momento de cerrar la puerta y se montó en el taxi sin mirar atrás.

Edward se frotó los ojos cansados al mismo tiempo que colgaba el teléfono. Había conseguido solventar la crisis del refugio; había convencido al propietario de que le vendiera a él el edificio, eso sí, a un precio escandaloso, pero no lo lamentaba porque sabía lo feliz que iba a hacer a Isabella con ello. No obstante, todavía quedaban muchos detalles que ultimar: tenía que hacer varias llamadas telefónicas para ponerse en contacto con el banco, los abogados… Pero antes de nada…

Miró al reloj, seguramente Isabella seguiría despierta y él necesitaba oír su voz desesperadamente. Le había costado mucho dejarla allí sin poder deshacer el ridículo malentendido que los había hecho perder cuatro años de sus vidas, pero quería hacerlo con todo el tiempo que fuera necesario y no a toda prisa. Sin embargo en ese momento necesitaba hablar con ella aunque fuera solo un momento, al menos podría decirle cuánto la quería.

Después de tres intentos Edward estaba empezando a ponerse muy nervioso. Era posible que estuviera dormida, o que simplemente no quisiera contestar al teléfono; pero algo le decía que había algo más.

Sin perder ni un segundo en analizar lo que sentía, agarró las llaves del coche y salió de la oficina.

El aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente, pero había mucho tiempo antes de que llegara la hora de facturar su equipaje. Así que para distraerse Isabella empezó a planificar todo lo que tenía que hacer al llegar a Río. Lo primero era reservar habitación en un hotel ya que seguramente su antiguo apartamento estaría ocupado y, aunque estuviera libre, debía encontrar un sitio más adecuado para vivir con un bebé. También tendría que buscarse un trabajo para mantenerse a ella y al niño; quizás tuviera que volver a trabajar de profesora en lugar de dedicar todo su tiempo a la organización benéfica.

Ya era casi la hora de facturar cuando se dio cuenta de que antes tenía que ir al servicio; cosas del embarazo. Una chica muy joven salió de allí al mismo tiempo que ella y, al verla, Isabella pensó que parecía estar sola y algo triste, por lo que sintió cierto instinto de protección hacia ella. Pero una vez en la sala la joven echó a correr hacia un señor que la esperaba a varios metros.

— ¡Papi! —dijo mientras ambos se abrazaban emocionados.

—Vamos, tienes que marcharte ya, si pierdes el avión tu madre no te dejará volver a venir a verme.

Se podía percibir la angustia en las palabras del hombre. Isabella se quedó paralizada observando la escena.

—No quiero volver, quiero quedarme aquí contigo —decía la niña con lágrimas en los ojos.

Aquello fue un verdadero golpe para Isabella. De pronto pensó que alguna vez su hijo estaría en la misma situación que aquella chica. ¿Era eso lo que deseaba para su pequeño en lugar de ofrecerle el amor de una familia, de un padre y una madre que siempre estuviesen a su lado?

Si volvía a Río para criar a su niño sola y le negaba todo eso, ¿qué pensaría de ella cuando fuera mayor y se diera cuenta de lo que otros habían tenido y él no? Quizás no lo entendiera y la culpara por ello o, peor aún, quizás se resignaba a sufrir sin decir nada.

Pensó en la relación que ella había tenido con su padre y se dio cuenta de que no podía negarle a su hijo tener un vínculo tan maravilloso como el que solo se puede establecer con un padre. Por mucho que le doliera, sabía que Edward iba a adorar a ese niño. Mientras pensaba aquello comenzó a andar alejándose del mostrador de facturación de equipaje; primero anduvo despacio, pero sus pasos se hicieron cada vez más rápidos hasta que casi estuvo corriendo. No paró hasta que llegó a la parada de taxis y tomó uno para salir de allí cuanto antes.

Normalmente tardaba unas dos horas en llegar a casa desde Londres, menos si era de noche; pero en esa ocasión tuvo mala suerte con el tráfico y cuando aparcó el coche habían pasado casi tres horas.

Encontró la casa a oscuras y sin Isabella. Se había marchado sin darle ninguna explicación, no había dejado ni una nota.

Su cepillo y el perfume que siempre utilizaba seguían en su mesita de noche; su olor seguía en el ambiente. Edward cerró los ojos angustiados y al hacerlo vio los ojos de Isabella cuando lo había acusado de tener una relación con Tanya. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega? Pero sobre todo, ¿cómo podía él haber sido tan estúpido?

¿Por qué demonios se había marchado sin decirle que todo era mentira? ¿Por qué la había dejado allí sola y destrozada? Ella lo creía culpable de la mayor atrocidad del mundo: la traición, a ella y a su padre. Claro que tenía muchas otras cosas que reprocharle de las que sí era culpable, como el modo en el que la había tratado desde su regreso y todo lo que no le había dicho.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

ESTABA a punto de salírsele el corazón por la boca cuando el taxi llegó a la casa. Era la una de la mañana, pero todas las luces estaban encendidas y el coche de Edward estaba aparcado en la puerta.

Había vuelto, no se había quedado a pasar la noche con Tanya.

Isabella salió del coche con una sensación de mareo a la que poco a poco había ido acostumbrándose en los últimos días; al menos no la hacía vomitar.

—Eres un bebé muy bueno —susurró mientras se pasaba la mano por el vientre—. Y tu papá y tu mamá te van a querer muchísimo.

Mientras abría la puerta pensaba si no habría sido una tontería volver allí. Edward debía saber que Tanya jamás podría sustituir su papel en la vida del pequeño; madre e hijo era un conjunto inseparable. Era increíble la fuerza que le podía dar a una el saber que había una vida creciendo en su interior.

Nada más llegar al pasillo vio cómo se abría la puerta del despacho de Edward y aparecía él. Tenía el aspecto de alguien que acabara de recibir un tremendo golpe; era extraño verlo así, a él, que jamás perdía el control. Llevaba la camisa desabrochada y arrugada y tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

—Me imagino que no hace falta que te pregunte a quién has ido a ver a Londres —le dijo ella lanzándole una mirada llena de furia, a pesar de que había sentido cierta debilidad al encontrarlo en ese estado.

Edward la miraba como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

—Bella, has vuelto. ¡Gracias a Dios!

Tenía la voz quebrada y había algo extraño en su mirada a medida que se acercaba a ella, haciendo que el corazón de Isabella empezara a latir mucho más rápido.

—Estoy cansada, Edward —le dijo dando un paso hacia atrás—. Me voy a la cama.

—Tenemos que hablar—insistió él, pero recibió una negativa como respuesta. Isabella sabía que si continuaba a su lado se vendría abajo y no tendría el valor de decirle todo lo que quería.

—Ahora no, mañana.

Por mucho que deseara obligarla a escucharlo no podía hacerlo porque Isabella parecía muy nerviosa y, a partir de ese momento, siempre pondría sus necesidades por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

—Muy bien —accedió dulcemente—. Pero voy a cerrar todas las puertas de la casa y me voy a quedar con las llaves —añadió con una mirada que demostraba que decía la verdad—. Así que nada de huidas, prométemelo.

—Lo prometo —respondió Isabella agotada antes de dar media vuelta rogando que él no la siguiera.

Cuando por fin cerró la puerta de su antiguo dormitorio tuvo que admitir que estaba algo decepcionada porque Edward no hubiera ido tras ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos y… ¿y qué? Tenía que afrontar la realidad de una vez por todas. «A ver si maduras, Bella. Él no te quiere, está enamorado de Tanya».

— ¿Puedes contestar tú? —Le pidió Isabella cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono—. Yo estoy preparando el té.

Acababa de despertarse y, al bajar a desayunar, se había encontrado con que Edward ya estaba allí.

No dejó de mirarla mientras se dirigía hacia el teléfono, no podía creer que estuviera allí. ¡La amaba tanto! Pero… ¿qué habría pasado? ¿Por qué habría vuelto? Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que tardó varios segundos en asimilar lo que le estaban diciendo al otro lado de la línea.

—No se preocupe, yo le daré el mensaje a la señora Cullen —dijo justo antes de colgar.

Tenía los ojos clavados en Isabella… Parecía no haberla visto nunca, en sus ojos había un destello que… no, era imposible que Isabella estuviera viendo lo que estaba pensando…

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Era de la consulta del médico —anunció Edward con gran seriedad—. Querían decirte que ya tienes cita para la primera visita al tocólogo. ¡Estás embarazada y no me lo habías dicho!

Por primera vez en su vida Isabella hizo algo que creía que solo ocurría en las novelas: se desmayó.

Cuando volvió en sí se encontraba tumbada en el sofá del despacho y Edward estaba sentado a su lado.

En los segundos que había tardado en asimilar la noticia del embarazo de Isabella sus sentimientos habían pasado de la alegría a la desesperación al darse cuenta del motivo por el que había regresado la noche anterior. Isabella tenía los mismos valores morales de su padre; nunca habría podido abandonarlo y quitarle el bebé que habían acordado tener juntos.

El descubrimiento de que estaba allí a su lado porque llevaba dentro un hijo suyo y no porque quisiera estar con él le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca.

Isabella se estremeció al percibir el pesar en los ojos de Edward. ¿Habría cambiado de opinión? ¿Acaso ya no quería a su bebé?

—Estás embarazada —susurró él sin ninguna emoción que ella pudiera interpretar.

—Sí —contestó mientras le suplicaba a Dios que la ayudara a aguantar el llanto, pero esa no era la reacción que había esperado de él. ¿Qué esperaba, gritos de alegría o que la tomara en brazos proclamando su júbilo? Claro que tampoco habría pasado nada porque al menos hubiera esbozado una pequeña sonrisa, aunque solo fuera por el niño, no por ella.

— ¿Es por eso por lo que no te marchaste?

—Sí —asintió al tiempo que se ponía en pie; no pensaba mantener aquella conversación en una postura que la colocaba en un nivel tan inferior a él. A partir de ese momento quería asegurarse de que, cada vez que tuvieran un conflicto, ambos pudieran enfrentarse de igual a igual—. Quería dejarte, Edward. Tú… tienes una aventura… con Tanya—hizo una pausa para templar los nervios—. Pero vi a una niña con su padre y me di cuenta de que no podía hacerlo.

Se dio media vuelta, pero no pudo evitar que él viera las lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos.

—Bella.

Un estremecimiento la sacudió al notar que le había agarrado las manos entre las suyas; estaba acariciándole las muñecas y, muy a su pesar, Isabella estaba recibiendo una cálida sensación.

—No sé de dónde has sacado la idea de que yo pudiera tener algún tipo de relación con Tanya; te aseguro que nada podría ser más imposible.

Encima se atrevía a mentirle con esa desfachatez.

— ¿De verdad? —le preguntó mordazmente—. ¿Entonces a qué fuiste anoche a Londres?

—Me temo que eso no puedo contártelo —no quería decirle nada hasta que todo estuviese atado y bien atado, por si acaso algo salía mal—. Pero te prometo que no tiene nada que ver con Tanya.

Isabella se separó de él con desprecio.

—No te creo. El día de nuestra boda Tanya me dijo que tú la querías; me provocó para que te lo preguntara. Y últimamente se ha ocupado de confirmarme que vuestra relación continuaba. No sé a cuál de los dos odio más; me imagino que a ti porque ella nunca me gustó pero tú… tú…

Hizo una pausa y respiró hondo. Ya no había razón para seguirle ocultando lo que había sentido por él durante toda su vida. Después de todo, seguro que se había dado cuenta de lo enamorada que había estado de él cuando era solo una adolescente.

Con repentina decisión, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y habló con el corazón en la mano.

—Yo te adoraba, Edward. Te puse en un pedestal… Creía en ti y tú… —tuvo que parar con el fin de no dar rienda suelta a sus emociones—. Aparte de perder a mis padres, nunca he sufrido tanto como cuando me enteré de que me habías engañado, que no eras la persona que yo creía.

A veces pensaba incluso que había sido aún más duro que la muerte de sus padres porque al menos estaba segura de que ellos la habían querido con toda su alma; pero con Edward nunca tuvo ese consuelo.

— ¿De verdad crees que podría haber traicionado la confianza de tu padre de esa manera?

—El amor puede hacemos traicionar todo lo demás —aquello estaba despertando muchos recuerdos dolorosos que prefería haber mantenido dormidos—. Lo que no consigo entender ni perdonarte es que estuvieras dispuesto a casarte conmigo solo por la empresa, estando enamorado de Tanya. Y que me mintieras de ese modo… Porque me mentiste, ¿verdad, Edward?

—Sí —admitió él sin atreverse a mirarla—. Te mentí, pero no en lo que tú piensas.

Oyó un grito ahogado y, al darse la vuelta, no vio más que su sombra desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Era una completa imbécil, de otro modo no se entendía que siguiera sufriendo tanto por él. Corrió instintivamente hasta la rosaleda en busca de tranquilidad.

¿Cómo podía amar a un hombre capaz de mentir con tal impunidad? Pero era así, lo amaba y nunca había sido de otra manera.

« ¡No!» No podía ser cierto, aunque una punzada en el corazón le decía que sí, que todo aquello era real.

Edward torció el gesto; no sabía si ir en busca de Isabella y hacerla escuchar lo equivocada que estaba, pero seguramente no lo escucharía. Pensar que la estaba obligando a quedarse con él no hacía que se sintiera nada bien; no quería tenerla en su vida si ella no lo deseaba; ni en su vida ni en su cama.

Sonó el teléfono y, al contestar, Edward se dio cuenta de que debía concentrarse en lo que le estaban diciendo y dejar de pensar en Isabella aunque solo fuera un minuto.

Un coche que ella no conocía se paró en la puerta de la casa; pero sonrió al ver que se trataba de Jasper Hale, el abogado de Edward.

— ¿Qué tal está su mujer? —le preguntó cuándo él estuvo a su lado.

—Pues muy embarazada —dijo riéndose—. Al menos ya no le queda mucho para dar a luz. Quiere que Edward sea el padrino del niño; es que vuestra historia le parece muy romántica. Espero que no te moleste que se lo contara —añadió al ver que Isabella estaba muy seria—. A mí me lo contó mi madre. Ella le tenía mucho cariño a Edward y le encantó que él fuera a pedirle consejo a mi tío después de la muerte del señor swan. Mi tío sabía que tu padre le había hecho prometer a Edward que no te diría lo que sentía hasta que cumplieras los veintiún años. Pero claro, la muerte de tu padre había cambiado mucho las cosas y necesitabas que alguien te ayudara. Por lo visto mi padre le aconsejó a Edward que se casara contigo para poder protegerte —continuó la historia eludiendo mirarla—. Mi madre siempre creyó que habías huido porque te había sobrepasado el miedo y los nervios de la boda… pero para Edward debió de ser muy duro perderte de aquel modo queriéndote como te quería.

En su voz se podía percibir un ligero tono de crítica hacia el comportamiento de Isabella.

—Al menos todo se ha arreglado entre vosotros. Mi madre dice que estaba segura de que os reconciliaríais… Bueno, ¿está Edward en casa? —preguntó de pronto algo avergonzado, tenía la sensación de haber hablado demasiado.

A Isabella le daba vueltas la cabeza como una peonza; lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir y ver cómo se alejaba Jasper camino de la casa.

Edward se levantó de la mesa de su despacho después de varias horas pensando en el pasado; eso era todo lo que había hecho desde que se había marchado Jasper: pensar en el pasado y en el futuro. Había acabado haciendo una lista de los pros y los contras que podría encontrar Isabella para decidir si seguir con él o no. Al final estaba claro que si pensaba desde su perspectiva, lo mejor sería dejarla marchar, permitir que tomara sus propias decisiones con total libertad.

En cualquier caso, lo que era obvio era que tenían que hablar y que no podían seguir retrasándolo por más tiempo.

La encontró en su antiguo dormitorio, sentada junto a la ventana como solía hacerlo cuando era casi una niña. Al oírlo entrar se volvió a mirarlo, parecía tranquila.

Había ido allí directamente después de su conversación con Jasper Hale, se había movido como en un sueño, necesitaba un refugio donde pensar en lo que había oído. Lo que le había contado el abogado había cambiado por completo su perspectiva de la historia.

No le resultaba extraño que su padre se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Edward, de hecho ella nunca había hecho nada por ocultárselos. Pero lo que había insinuado Jasper de que Edward la amaba y la había amado ya entonces…

«Pregúntale si hay alguna mujer a la que quiera», esas habían sido las palabras de Tanya el día de su boda, y eso era exactamente lo que había hecho ella, y Edward…

¿Sería posible que hubiera malinterpretado su respuesta? Quizás la persona a la que se había referido Edward no era Tanya sino ella. Solo con plantearse tal posibilidad el corazón de Isabella había dado un salto dentro de su pecho.

—Isabella.

Respiró hondo y lo miró en busca de sus ojos, intentando encontrar en ellos alguna pista que le indicara qué era lo que sentía; pero no había nada. Tendría que confiar en su intuición.

— ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo, Edward?

Pudo ver que esa no era la pregunta que él esperaba.

—Ya sabes por qué —respondió de forma enigmática y girando el rostro como si no quisiera que ella viera la expresión que había en él.

—Creía saberlo —respondió ella con calma al tiempo que se levantaba y se colocaba enfrente de él para poder verlo bien—. Estaba en el jardín cuando llegó Jasper Hale. Me contó que… —hizo una pausa para comprobar si tenía el valor necesario, entonces pensó en el bebé y supo que no era solo su futuro lo que estaba en juego—. ¿Es cierto que mi padre te hizo prometer que no me dirías que me amabas hasta que tuviera veintiún años?

Al principio creyó que no iba a contestar y eso hizo que se le cortara la respiración. Si no era cierto lo normal hubiera sido que lo negara inmediatamente, así que si se tomaba tanto tiempo era porque…

— ¿Es cierto, Edward? —insistió ella.

—Sí.

Edward la había amado… El alma se le llenó de satisfacción, de placer y de amor por él.

—Tu padre sabía lo que yo sentía por ti —empezó a decirle—. Nunca habría podido ocultárselo, ya era bastante difícil ocultártelo a ti. Me dijo que, aunque en ese momento te hubieras encaprichado conmigo, eras demasiado joven para comprometerte en una relación seria; y que habría sido muy injusto para ti. Antes debías vivir un poco y aprender cosas de la vida. Él sabía que mis sentimientos no iban a cambiar, pero le preocupaba que tú no tuvieras la oportunidad de cambiar los tuyos. Yo estaba de acuerdo en todo, por muy difícil que me resultara cumplir la promesa.

Hizo una pausa durante la que la miró con los ojos chispeantes.

—A veces tenía tantas ganas de abrazarte… —dijo agitando la cabeza—. Después murió tu padre y yo no quería romper la promesa, pero no me quedaba otra opción. Hablé con Henry y él me animó a seguir adelante. Me dijo que en tales circunstancias tu padre lo habría comprendido. Solo tenías dieciocho años y eras tan inocente… —entonces sonrió ligeramente—. La verdad es que ni siquiera creía poder confiar en mí mismo si te tenía a mi lado; pero tenía que cumplir al menos parte de mi promesa. Por eso…

—Por eso decidiste que nuestro matrimonio fuera solo algo legal —Isabella completó la frase con suavidad.

—Sí. Me repetí una y otra vez que encontraría la manera de aguantar hasta que tuvieras veintiún años. Querías ir a la universidad y pensé que eso ayudaría a que pasara el tiempo. Pero entonces, cuando saliste de la iglesia y me dijiste que sabías lo que sentía… —se calló y la miró a los ojos recordando la angustia—. Y te marchaste dejándome claro lo que opinabas que te quisiera.

—Yo no me marché porque tú me quisieras —protestó Isabella con voz temblorosa—. Me fui porque creí que querías a otra… a Tanya. Eso era lo que ella insinuó y me desafió a preguntártelo. Si por un solo momento hubiera pensado que me amabas…

— ¿Qué habría pasado? —le preguntó Edward en un susurro.

—Pues —en un gesto inconsciente Isabella se llevó la mano al vientre—… Pues que este sería nuestro tercer hijo y no el primero. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Seguro que sabías lo que yo sentía por ti.

Estaba tremendamente emocionada, pero no podía evitar sentir rabia por todos los años que habían perdido y por todo lo que habían sufrido.

—Ya lo sabes. Se lo había prometido a tu padre y creía que debía dejarte marchar. Aunque nunca te perdí la pista mientras estabas en Río. Y cuando volviste…

—Me rechazaste cuando intenté decirte que te quería —lo interrumpió ella con tristeza.

—Bella, en ese momento me odiaba por la forma en la que te había obligado a acostarte conmigo; me odiaba porque yo quería mucho más de ti, no solo sexo —respondió enfadado consigo mismo—. Yo lo quería todo de ti, de la misma manera que quería que tú aceptaras todo de mí.

El cuerpo de Isabella se echó a temblar al notar el contacto con el de él.

—Bésame, Edward —le pidió alzando el rostro hacía él—. Solo para asegurarme de que esto está ocurriendo de verdad.

Sus labios se unieron tiernamente, pero eso no era suficiente para Isabella. Le puso la mano en la mejilla y lo besó más fuerte, rozándole los labios con la lengua, provocándolo hasta que consiguió que emitiera una especie de rugido y la estrechara contra su cuerpo, de forma que pudo notar su excitación con total claridad.

—Me sentía tan culpable —admitió unos minutos después separándose ligeramente de ella—. Te había puesto en una situación en la que no podías hacer otra cosa que acostarte conmigo.

—Podría haberme negado si hubiera querido —contradijo Isabella sonriendo con picardía—. Pero en el fondo eso era exactamente lo que yo deseaba, aunque al principio me negara a admitirlo. La mañana después de que hiciéramos el amor por primera vez… —resopló recordando aquel momento—… sentía que por fin mi vida estaba completa. Pero cuando me rechazaste me acordé de Tanya.

—Tanya nunca ha significado nada para mí. Siempre he odiado cómo te trataba y cómo se aprovechaba del amor de tu padre.

—Pero tú a ella sí le gustabas.

—Sí —respondió Edward con un gesto de asco.

Isabella sabía que si hubiera intentado negar aquello, no habría podido confiar en él enteramente.

—Intentó seducirme incluso mientras estaba casada con tu padre. Me imagino que al insinuar aquello el día de la boda intentaba… no sé, me imagino que creía que así podría tenerme. Lo que no comprendo es cómo demonios pudiste creerla.

—Pero ella vino a verte el otro día.

—Sí, quería que aumentara la cantidad de dinero que recibe de la herencia de tu padre, pero le dije que estaba perdiendo el tiempo —le explicó mientras le acariciaba el cuello—. Igual que lo estamos perdiendo ahora nosotros. No sabes las ganas que tengo de llevarte a la cama —añadió susurrándole al oído.

— ¿Ah, no? —bromeó Isabella con sensual provocación antes de que se le escapara un gemido cuando él empezó a acariciarle un pecho.

Mientras le besaba el cuello con suavidad empezaron a andar hacia la puerta.

—Ahora mismo lo que más deseo en el mundo es llevarte a nuestra cama y…

—Aquí también hay una —le recordó ella señalando la diminuta cama de su niñez.

—No… ahí era donde dormías cuando eras una chiquilla. Yo quiero hacer el amor a la mujer que eres ahora, no a la niña que fuiste, aunque os quiero a las dos por igual.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio principal Isabella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad. Mientras parpadeaba para hacerlas desaparecer acarició la boca de Edward, una boca que estaba a punto de besar, quería besarlo y acariciar hasta el últimocentímetro de su piel. Pero de pronto se acordó de algo:

—Entonces, si anoche no estabas con Tanya, ¿dónde estabas?

La seriedad con que la miró la hizo sentirse inquieta.

Puesto que Jasper le había traído todos los documentos que hacían que la compra del refugio fuera un hecho consumado, podía contárselo sin temor alguno. Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Cuando terminó Isabella se quedó en silencio mientras las lágrimas le desbordaban los ojos.

—No debería habértelo contado —dijo abrazándola protectoramente—. Te he puesto triste y eso es lo últimoque deseo en el mundo.

—No, no es eso —aseguró Isabella con dulzura.

— ¿Entonces?

—Es que… saber qué harías algo así por mí, solo para hacerme feliz… Además anoche todavía no sabías que estaba embarazada.

—Bella, no hay nada en el mundo que yo no haría por ti —le dijo Edward muy serio—. Cualquier cosa.

—Bueno, ¿ha sido cómo esperabas? —le preguntó Edward en voz muy baja.

Sus cuerpos desnudos descansaban todavía entrelazados.

—No, ha sido mucho mejor —respondió Isabella con total sinceridad—… pero, solo para estar segura…

Se acercó a besarlo mientras él soltaba una carcajada de euforia.

—Ven aquí, mi pequeña hechicera —le pidió estrechándola entre sus brazos—. Mi bella hechicera, mi vida… mi amor…


	11. epilogo

**Epílogo**

ISABELLA acunaba a su pequeño de tres meses mientras escuchaba orgullosa el discurso de Edward.

Habían llegado a Río unos días antes con el fin de estar presentes en la ceremonia. Varias monjas se habían echado a llorar al ver el cheque que les había dado Edward, ella había conseguido no derramar una lágrima aunque estaba muy emocionada por lo que había hecho su marido.

Alexander John no tenía más que unas horas cuando Edward había entrado en la habitación del hospital… se había marchado solo unos minutos antes, después de estar con ella durante el parto, y le había dado una cajita y un sobre.

Isabella había abierto primero la cajita pensando que en el sobre habría una felicitación, y había descubierto entusiasmada el precioso anillo de diamantes que le había comprado Edward.

—Antes de que abras el sobre —le había dicho él mientras se probaba la sortija—. Debo decirte que no es de mi parte, aunque sabes que te adoro… Es un regalo en nombre de nuestro hijo para los niños que no tienen la suerte de recibir el amor que él tiene asegurado.

Isabella había sacado el cheque del sobre sin poder creer lo que veía. Estaba a nombre del refugio de Río.

—Edward, sé que habíamos hecho un trato, pero esto es demasiado después de todo lo que has hecho.

—No me has escuchado —la había interrumpido él sonriente—. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Esto es para saldar una deuda por todo lo que tengo: tu amor, el amor de nuestro hijo y el amor que nos dio tu padre a los dos.

Entonces sí había dado rienda suelta al llanto, un llanto de alegría y de agradecimiento.

Ese mismo cheque era el que en ese momento le estaba entregando Edward a la hermana María.

Un poco antes Isabella había estado hablando con otra de las monjas, que le había contado que el refugio seguía abierto solo gracias a la intervención de Edward. Todas estaban muy contentas por ella y por la suerte que tenía de estar casada con Edward. ¡Isabella estaba totalmente de acuerdo! En sus brazos Alexander no dejaba de sonreír, el pequeño tenía la misma sonrisa que su padre.

Al terminar el discurso Edward se acercó a ella radiante de alegría, Isabella lo observó andar con deleite mientras pensaba en las ganas que tenía de quedarse a solas con él.

Como si hubiera podido leerle los pensamientos, Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó. El amor que veía en sus ojos le llenó de dicha el corazón. Él era todo lo que podía desear.

—Te quiero —susurró ella.

—Yo también te quiero, Bella—respondió con ternura—. Siempre te he querido y siempre te querré.

2


End file.
